Kyle Bolton
by Luc91
Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy’s younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother’s exgirlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. COMPLETE! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Big Sis

Kyle Bolton 

_**Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! **_

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another new story. I'm not sure about this story and whether I should continue or not so please review and tell me what you think so far and whether you think I should continue or forget it. R&R!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Big sis **

It was the start of a new school year and two 23 year olds were walking into East High for their first day as teachers in their old high school. Also the first day for the students which meant the school was manic. The two walked in and immediately heard a very familiar voice.

"Mr Bolton please don't run in the halls!" The two gave each other a confused look as they continued walking after they heard Ms Darbus shout.

"Miss Evans? Miss Montez?" Ms Darbus asked looking very surprised.

"Yes Ms Darbus it's us again. Tada!" Sharpay said with a grin on her face. Ms Darbus pulled the two into a hug.

"It's great to see you again Ms Darbus." Gabriella added as they were released from the hug.

"What are you two doing back here? I would have thought you would never want to come back here once you'd all left you and your little gang. How are they all by the way?" She asked in a jovial manner.

"We're both starting teaching jobs here today, Sharpay as your new assistant Drama teacher and I'm going to be teaching science." Gabriella told her.

"Yeah and as for the others in our 'little gang' we don't see them anymore." Sharpay finished sadly.

"Not even Ryan?" Ms Darbus asked as she saw how sad the two looked about talking about their gang.

"No. We fell out over something stupid a few years ago." Sharpay told her, as she felt guilty remembering they had fallen out because she was jealous of him. She had then fallen out with her family and the only person she really knew now was Gabriella.

"Well I have got to go but I'll see you in class Miss Evans and Miss Montez if you ever are free during a free period make sure you come to the theatre." She said as she walked away.

As they walked their separate ways when the bell rang, Gabriella walked into the school office, coming face to face with another familiar person.

"Gabriella?" the person asked.

"Kyle?" Kyle was Troy's younger brother who absolutely adored Gabriella. He ran up to her and gave her a hug not caring what any of his friends thought as they wolf whistled from behind him as they looked at their mate hug a new cute teacher.

"It's great to see you again Gabi. What are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped back to look her and see how she had changed since he last saw her. Kyle was 7 when Troy and Gabriella first started dating but when Troy and Gabriella split 5 years ago after three years together Kyle never saw Gabriella again.

"I'm the new science teacher here, wow I can't believe how much you've changed." Kyle blushed.

"Well I better go but I'll see you later Gab…Miss Montez." He smiled at her as he ran off to his class.

The rest of the morning was pretty much uneventful for Gabriella. She recognised some of the student's surnames as they had brothers or sisters in Gabriella's year.

Lunch 

Sharpay was having lunch with Ms Darbus and Gabriella didn't feel like it so she walked up to Troy's and her secret spot from when they were in high school. She had been thinking about Troy and herself. Gabriella just couldn't stop thinking about how much she missed him. As she felt a breeze on her face she walked over to the bench that was still there and sat down taking everything in as a voice suddenly spoke.

"I'm guessing this is where you and Troy use to sneak of to, to have a quick make-out session." Gabriella turned around to see Kyle standing there with a smirk on his face. "He told me about them."

"What are you doing up here?" Gabriella asked him as he sat down beside her.

"I saw you come up here and you looked a bit upset so I thought I would come and see if you were alright big sis." Gabriella smiled when he called her 'big sis'. It was a nickname he gave her when she and Troy first started dating. He always told her she was his big sister now she was dating Troy and she felt honoured he looked up to her like a big sister. They had a special bond that no one, not even Troy could understand.

"I'm ok honestly. Now why would you not want to be with your friends seeing as it's your first day back? Don't you want to be down there with them?" Kyle shook his head.

"Nah. There more interested in 'getting to know' the cheerleaders a bit better. I was just gonna go practise some more but I didn't feel like practising on my own so I came up here when I saw you." The wind was blowing Gabriella's hair as she sat there talking to Kyle like she always used to when she was with Troy.

"You know Kyle, if you want, I can come help you practise. I may not be that good though anymore since I haven't really played since Troy and I broke up." Kyle smiled at her as he saw the hurt in her eyes when she mentioned Troy.

"Meet me in the gym in 5 minutes?" She nodded as he ran off to change into his kit.

5 minutes later Gabriella was in the gym waiting for Kyle. She took of her heels as she heard the door open and Kyle come running in. They were playing one-on-one and Kyle was thrashing Gabriella 16-3.

**Sharpay's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall when I saw an all too familiar face. He approached me as I smiled at him.

"Miss Evans it's nice to see you again." Coach Bolton said as we shook hands.

"You to sir." I hope Gabriella hasn't seen him yet because I think it might catch her by surprise.

"Call me Jack please." I smiled and nodded at him. "I'm just off to the gym. I found some stuff the other day I think you might be interested in; it's all the old musical pictures from when you and Ryan were in them. They were going to be thrown out and I thought I would ask your parents if they, or yourself and Ryan wanted them. There in my office if you would like me to get them for you." He told me. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as he mentioned my family and Ryan.

"Yeah I would. Thank you." I said as I followed him towards the gym. We heard to people laughing inside and he turned and gave me a confused look. I just shrugged at him. As Jack opened the door we saw to very familiar faces playing basketball. Gabriella looks so happy out there just messing around with Kyle like she did when we were all still in high school. I smiled as I watched her look like her old self. The same person she was before Troy broke up with her. No sadness in her eyes just happiness.

**End P.O.V**

Coach Bolton had a grin on his face as he watched his youngest son play with the person he thought of as a daughter. The two stopped and turned around to see Jack standing there with Sharpay smiling at the two of them.

"Hey dad we didn't hear you come in." Kyle knew how fond his dad was of Gabriella. He knew even when they were just dating; Gabriella was considered part of their family.

"Hey Kyle. Gabriella long time no see." The two embraced in a hug as Sharpay hugged Kyle.

"Hey Jack." Gabriella had always thought of Jack as a father figure in her life.

"So what brings you back to East High Miss Montez? If it is even still Montez." He was secretly hoping it was, as he knew Troy was still single.

"Yes it's still Montez and I'm the new science teacher here." Gabriella told him as she saws Sharpay smiling at her.

"Well you've only been back half a day and your already back in the Gym." Coach Bolton had a smug look on his face when he said this as Gabriella blushed.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Troy!" Gabriella said as she ran across the gym to greet Troy. It was lunch and Troy had said he had to practise. _

"_Hey you," he grabbed her and gave her a very passionate kiss. Slowly Troy walked towards the bleachers not breaking the kiss._

_After about 10 minutes Coach Bolton walked in a laughed to himself watching his son and Gabriella kiss._

"_Well Troy it looks like you've been practising just not the right thing." Jack said laughing as Troy and Gabriella blushed._

_**End flashback**_

"Dad, leave her alone." Kyle said as Sharpay started laughing. "What's so funny Sharpay?"

"It's Miss Evans if were around people. I was laughing because catching Troy and Gabriella making out use to be so much fun. Once we were staying late for rehearsals and I was looking for Gabriella and I found her and Troy hiding behind the curtains." Sharpay laughed at the memory. Gabriella walked off not being able to stand them talking about them talking about her old relationship.

"I know the amount of times Dad and I got back and found those two making out was unbelievable. I don't think they ever did anything else but make out." The three were laughing remembering and too busy talking to realize Gabriella had left.

"Oh no," Sharpay looked around and saw Gabriella had gone, "I better go find her I'll see you two later," with that Sharpay took off trying to remember where Gabriella might have gone.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey so what do you think? Continue or not? If thinks don't make sense in this chapter I will explain more in later chapters if I continue. Please review. Thanks! **

**P.S. For those who still don't know I have Being Together up so check it out under my profile and review if you do :)**


	2. The Break Up

Kyle Bolton

_**Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! **_

**A/N: Hey Thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe how many reviews I got. I just want to say some stuff may seem unclear at the minute but overtime it will become clearer. Also this will mainly concentrate on Gabriella and Kyle and eventually Troy when he comes back into it. I tried to make this chapter longer for those who wanted me to make the chapters longer. If you have a question ask me leave it in a review and I will try and answer them in the A/N's in the next chapter. R&R!**

**Answers to reviews: **

.Charmzi. – Hey I know that the last chapter really wasn't one of my best but I found it hard to try and start this story off because I couldn't get it right and don't worry the first few chapters won't be at school but there will be quite a few scenes at the school when I get more into this story. Hopefully as I get into the story more it will become a lot better than the first chapter :)

Nuther-Zanessa-Fan – They won't be that much older because it is only about 5-8 years later (after the original movie imagine. Yeah they will be old but just don't imagine them too old) :)

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Break up **

Gabriella walked out of the gym when they started talking about Troy. No matter how long had gone by since they split up, Gabriella still loved Troy just as much as when they were together. Gabriella sighed as she sat down on the bench on the rooftop remembering the exact day Troy broke up with her.

_**Flashback**_

_The gentle breeze blew an 18 year old Gabriella's brown locks in the wind as she waited for her boyfriend. Troy had left a note in Gabriella's locker asking her to meet him on the rooftop during free period. She had no idea what he wanted but she was sure it wasn't good after the fact he had been avoiding her for the past few weeks. Gabriella was brought out of her trance by footsteps approaching. She looked up and smiled at Troy as he walked over and took a seat next to her, not returning her smile._

"_Hey Troy." Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek._

"_Listen Gabi I'm going to come right out and say this because there is no use beating around the bush. I think we should break up. I love you and I have had fun these past few years but we are different people now. You want to work hard during college to get a good job while I want to just go out, have fun and be free without having to worry about calling or coming to see you since you will be on the opposite coast." Tears ran down Gabriella's face as she stood up and ran to the girl's bathroom in tears. Sharpay who was walking past saw Gabriella running down the hall with tears down her face. Even though the two had their differences and were never really what you would call friends they still looked out for one another since they were friends with everyone else in the gang. Sharpay followed her into the girl's bathroom and heard someone crying hard from one of the stalls._

"_Gabriella?" Sharpay asked concerned._

"_What?" Gabriella called out as Sharpay walked to the stall she heard the answer come from._

"_Gabriella its Sharpay. Are you ok?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella let out a sob._

"_Why do you care?" Gabriella replied sharply. Sharpay couldn't exactly blame her._

"_I saw you crying and I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know we aren't exactly friends but I do care. Come on open the door." Sharpay told her._

"_No! Why should I? Just so you can make fun of the fact Troy broke up with me." Sharpay's jaw dropped._

"_Troy Bolton broke up with you?" Sharpay asked in shock._

"_YES! Why don't you just go and tell the whole school they were right that we were never meant to be together." Gabriella shouted as Sharpay sighed sadly for her friend._

"_Gabriella I'm not going to do that and I think even if I did they would all probably go beat the crap out of Troy for being such an idiot. Everyone knows the two of you are perfect for each other." Sharpay told her as Gabriella smiled. She slowly stood up, dried her eyes and opened the door only to be immediately pulled into a hug by Sharpay._

"_I'm sorry. I promise I will help you get over Troy Bolton. He is nothing but a stupid self centred jock like most. Apart from Zeke and Jason and I suppose Chad too." Gabriella laughed._

"_Of course. Thanks Sharpay." The two embraced before they left. As soon as Gabriella and Sharpay walked out they saw Troy standing there with one foot on the wall._

"_Gabi..." Sharpay cut him off._

"_Don't even think about it Bolton. Just leave her alone." Gabriella and Sharpay walked off as Troy sighed._

_**End Flashback**_

"You do know we've been looking for you." Gabriella looked up and saw Sharpay and Kyle standing there. "You are one seriously hard person to track down." Kyle told her as she laughed.

"Sorry I just needed to think about some stuff." Gabriella answered as they both sat down either side of her. Kyle hugged her while Sharpay wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry if we brought up any bad memories." Sharpay apologized as Gabriella smiled.

"It's ok. I guess I just hate thinking about it." Sharpay nodded knowing exactly what she was on about.

"Trust me I hate my brother just as much as you probably for what he did to you." Kyle told her.

"I don't hate him." Sharpay scoffed as Kyle laughed.

"You don't hate Troy Bolton? Please that like me saying I won't wear pink." Sharpay said pointing to her pink blouse.

"Yep and like saying I hate basketball." Kyle added as Gabriella smiled at the two.

"Well I don't hate him. He did what he knew was right for him so I can't blame him." Gabriella told them.

"Well then I guess it wouldn't interest you to know that my brother hasn't dated anyone since he broke up with you and we all know he could have dated anyone he wanted. He always did regret breaking up with you." Kyle explained.

"Well that's your brother's business and I'm sure your exaggerating a bit." Gabriella said as Kyle shook his head as the bell rang.

"Come on. We can't be late for our classes." Sharpay pulled Gabriella up as Kyle stayed.

"Kyle Matthew Bolton get up now and get to class." Gabriella told him using her teacher voice as he grinned.

"Why should I Gabriella Alexia Montez?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she dragged him down the stairs.

"Because if you don't I will get out all my old pictures your mom and Troy gave me when you were a baby and give them to your friends." Gabriella warned as Kyle's jaw dropped.

"I want those photos back to burn!" Kyle exclaimed walking off.

"You two are weird." Sharpay declared as she and Gabriella walked off towards their rooms.

After school

Gabriella was walking home when she heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Will you wait for me?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and stopped.

"Are you obsessed with me or something?" Gabriella asked as Kyle walked up behind her.

"Yep I'm your very own personal stalker wanting to walk you home even though its weird asking your teacher if you can walk her home." Kyle coyly told her as she laughed and shook her head.

"And why aren't you with your dad or even your friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Well if you let me then I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Gabriella nodded. "Guys you can come with us." Kyle called behind him as 3 other boys came forward. "Guys this is Miss Montez or ..."

"Gabriella." Gabriella interrupted remembering some of the nicknames Kyle gave her.

"Gabriella and Gabi these are my friends Owen, Steven and Michael aka O, Ste and Mike." Kyle introduced.

"Hey so what are all of you doing?" Gabriella asked as Kyle offered her his arm. "Ok seriously what's wrong? You were never nice to me?" Gabriella quizzed as he shrugged.

"I just want to get on your good side so I can ace all my science quizzes." Gabriella playfully whacked him on the arm.

"Bad thing to say man." Mike told him as he looked at them.

"Believe me Gabi is my big sis so she will do anything for me." Kyle told them as they approached the Montez house.

"Well it's nice to know why you want me. Well I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you because the one good thing that came out of dating Troy was all the stories he told me of what you did when you were younger which I'm sure your friends would like to hear about." Gabriella joked as a look of horror came across Kyle's face.

"Wait! You dated his brother? The famous Troy Bolton?" Ste asked.

"Unfortunately." Kyle gave his friends a look to shut up and mouthed 'later'. "Thanks for walking with me. Tell your mom and Chloe I said hi." Kyle nodded as Gabriella walked into her house.

"Why did you tell us to shut up when we mentioned Troy?" Owen asked as Kyle sighed.

"I may talk to Troy now but trust me I didn't talk to him for about 6 months at one time." Kyle told them sadly as they walked down to his house.

"Why would you and Troy not talk? I thought you two were close?" Mike asked confused.

"We are now but if I hate anything about Troy's life and I wish wouldn't have happened was Troy finishing with Gabi. She was like my big sister and she would spend most evenings round ours so we could all hang out. She really was interested in what I did unlike Troy at some times and made me feel like it didn't matter what happened in life as long as I was happy. We all thought they would get married, settle down, you know the whole thing but it didn't happen. Troy wanted to be single and not have to think of anything while he went away to university. Gabi was heartbroken and when Troy told us we refused to talk to him especially since it was a pretty pathetic excuse." Kyle explained as Owen patted him on the back as they walked into his house.

"That's why Gabriella wouldn't really say anything when we asked?" Kyle nodded. "Wow who knew your brother could do something like that. Is that who he goes on about when he asks if you've seen her or her mom?" Ste asked.

"Yep." Jack Bolton walked through the front door with his wife, Amanda, and his middle child and only daughter, Chloe. "Hey dad. I was just telling the guys about Troy and Gabi." Jack nodded.

"Gabriella Montez? Why?" Amanda asked confused as Chloe looked at her brother in disbelief.

"Oh yeah Mand, I forgot to tell you. Gabriella now works at East high as the new science teacher with Sharpay Evans Ms Darbus' assistant." Jack explained.

"Really? OMG! Do you know where she lives? I have to go see her! "Kyle laughed at his sister's reaction. Gabriella and Chloe too had a very special bond. They would go out shopping together, sleepovers and wind Troy up together. They were like natural born sisters and Troy and Kyle hated it.

"Don't worry Chloe she is still at her old house with her mom. I just walked back with her and the guys." Kyle told her.

"Kyle you didn't annoy her did you?"Jack asked as Kyle gasped and gave a fake look of innocence which the boys laughed at.

"Me? Would I annoy Gabi? Or anyone at that fact? I'm hurt you would think that." Jack shook his head at his youngest son.

"Kyle Matthew Bolton I know that look and don't go annoying Gabi. We don't want her hurt again like how your brother hurt her." Amanda warned as Mike, Ste and Owen snickered as Kyle's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to read the message.

_Hey bro it's Troy. Dad said you wanted to tell me something so I'm around now if you want to call and talk._

"Why did you tell Troy I had something to tell him dad?" Kyle asked as Jack looked at him knowingly as Kyle smiled. "I'll do it. Just don't say anything else to anyone." Everyone else looked between father and son confused. Kyle quickly walked outside.

"What's going on Jack?" Amanda asked.

"You'll see."

**

* * *

A/N: Hey I hope you like this chapter. At the minute I'm still trying to figure out where exactly I will take this story and how to bring Troy back into it. I think I have the majority of this story worked out so hopefully I will update soon. Anyway please review. Thanks! **


	3. Meeting up with more Bolton's

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, especially WOWDancer for giving me an idea of how I can bring Troy back in so thank you. The next few chapters won't be that exciting even though I haven't wrote them yet but will show Gabriella's relationship with Troy's family and Kyle planning something before I will be bringing Troy into it. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Meeting up with more Bolton's**

Gabriella walked in her old house to smell her mom's cooking.

"What are you doing mom?" Gabriella asked walking into the kitchen to see the whole room a mess.

"Oh hi honey. I'm just making some cakes for your aunt and uncle who are coming down in a bit. How was your first day? You look at bit troubled?" Maria Montez asked her daughter.

"I have a bit on my mind. I saw some people who brought some painful memories back." Maria looked confused. "I saw Kyle and Jack Bolton." Maria's mouth formed an 'o'.

"What happened?" Maria asked as she and Gabriella sat at the table.

"We talked. Sharpay too. Me and Kyle played some one on one and he walked with me home. The topic of Troy came up. I just hate thinking about him. Kyle told me stuff about Troy too." Maria gently rubbed Gabriella's hand, letting her know she was there if she wanted to talk. "I think I'm gonna go change." Gabriella got up and walked to go change.

Gabriella changed into a pair of old sweats and an old wildcat's sweatshirt Troy had given her. She sat on her bad and grabbed her photo album off the side. Flicking through the pages she looked at herself when she was truly happy. She had all her friends around her. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke and of course Troy. The 9 of them were inseparable.

"You miss him and all of them don't you?" Gabriella looked up startled to see Chloe Bolton, Troy's younger sister leaning against her doorframe.

"Hey Chloe. Let me guess Kyle told you I was back?" Chloe nodded laughing.

"You know Kyle. He can never keep a secret especially when it's to do with you. We all miss you round our house. It's weird even after all this time knowing you are around but not seeing you every day." Chloe told her sitting next to her on the bed. "So do you miss him?" Chloe asked again pointing to a picture of Troy and Gabriella smiling.

"You don't give up do you? When you want to know something you keep prodding like always." Gabriella smiled and shrugged.

"Well when it is to do with my big brother's future wife." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her questioningly. "Ok maybe to me, Kyle, mom and dad and your mom still believe that you two are destined to be together. Why can't I play match maker? Oh and will you please answer my question." Chloe asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"No I don't miss your brother one bit and no don't even go trying and playing matchmaker with us." Gabriella warned as Chloe laughed.

"Why can't you just admit that you still are in love with Troy? I saw the look in your eye just when you looked at that picture. Gabs tell me?" Gabriella sighed as she fell back against the bad.

"I guess I still do but I hate Troy. He hurt me and I never want to go back there so please just leave it Chloe." Gabriella told her.

"It's ok. So what's it like being back at East High?" Chloe asked sitting back on the bed next to Gabriella.

"It's really weird actually and its going to be interesting tomorrow when I have your brother for the first time." Chloe laughed.

"You have to teach Kyle? Ha! Poor you. Make sure you come tell me or Dad if he is causing trouble for you and we will sort him out." Chloe told her.

"Thanks but I think I will be ok. So what's it like to be a senior now?" Gabriella asked. Chloe was just starting her final year at East High.

"I so can't wait for this year to be over so I can get out of that school." Gabriella grinned hearing the same thing come out of Chloe's mouth that came out of Troy's when they first started.

"You sound exactly like your brother. He and Chad always were up to stuff that year because they were determined to make us have the best year of fun ever so that we would never forget it." Gabriella laughed thinking about it. "And hey you will have me there if you ever get bored and I'm sure Sharpay won't mind if you bother her either." Gabriella said as she heard the front door open and her mom talk to someone. "Come on. Let's go see what my mom's up too and if we're all free this weekend you me and Sharpay can go shopping and forget all the school stress heading our way." Gabriella offered as she stood up.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you being with Troy." Gabriella shook her head and pulled Chloe off her bed and downstairs to see Amanda Bolton talking to her mom.

"Gabriella!" Amanda exclaimed seeing Gabriella and Chloe walk down the stairs and towards them. Gabriella gave Amanda a hug before pulling back.

"Hey Amanda." Gabriella greeted her.

"Don't you look amazing? How are you doing dear? You look good." Amanda complemented.

"I am doing well thanks. Chloe was just telling me about East High again." Gabriella told her as Chloe shrugged at Amanda.

"So Gabi, Kyle tells me he has you this year for science. If he starts causing trouble just tell us and we'll sort him out." Amanda told her as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"None of you have faith in him do you?" Chloe scoffed.

"Please. Kyle is exactly the same as Troy was when he was at East High. The Golden Boy everyone loves but also the cockiest guy around. You know what Troy was like when you first arrived and Kyle is probably slightly worse because he loves all the attention unlike Troy." Chloe explained as Gabriella smiled.

"Troy hated the fact everyone would talk about him. He even got Taylor to threaten them with a long lecture the once when he was in the library studying and waiting for me." Gabriella added sadly as the other women in the room looked at her.

"Hey Mom is it ok if I go out with Gabi on Saturday?" Chloe asked trying to forget the awkward conversation.

"Sure but is Gabi really interested in going shopping with you?" Amanda asked as Chloe looked at her mom in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't she? I mean three words: Me, Sharpay and Shopping. What's not to like?" Maria and Amanda laughed as Chloe gave her mom a look that they should leave.

"We better get back and make sure Kyle and Jack haven't burnt the house down." Gabriella and Maria smiled. "Gabi I hope you come and see us sometime because we miss seeing you." Amanda told her kindly.

"Thanks and I will I promise. Chloe I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe grinned.

"Bright and early with a bratty brother at my side too." Gabriella laughed as they left.

"You ok?" Maria asked Gabriella as she flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to hearing people talk about Troy again." Maria nodded as she left Gabriella in peace.

With Kyle and Jack

"Did you do it?" Jack asked as soon as Kyle walked back in.

"Of course. It was hilarious." Kyle told his dad as his friends looked on confused.

"What are you two on about?" Ste asked as Kyle grinned.

"Let's just say that phone call could have either made things a lot worse or better." Kyle briefly stated as they stood there even more confused.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I got yelled at quite a bit for some 'inappropriate' comments I made apparently." Kyle said using his fingers to quote inappropriate.

"Kyle you better not have said anything that could have put this in jeopardy." Jack warned.

"I didn't, I promise. Come on guys lets go play some basketball out back. The other 3 boys walked out following Kyle.

"Who did you call Kyle?" Owen asked as Kyle turned and grinned at them.

"Troy."

**

* * *

A/N: Hey so what do you think Kyle could have said and now be planning? Please review. Thanks!**


	4. You told Troy what!

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews. I love reading what you all think. Right I just want to say the reason why Sharpay and Gabriella don't talk to the others will be explained fully eventually. You won't find out what Kyle is plotting either till chapter 6. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – You told Troy what?! **

"You called your brother why?" Mike asked as they sat on the grass at the side of the court.

"Because Troy needs to talk to Gabi and he needs to come home. Trust me he loves her even if he doesn't quite realize it yet but all I need to do is keep the pressure up and he will give in and try talking to Gabi. That will mean we can be happy together again." Kyle explained.

"What do you mean happy again?" Ste asked confused.

"When Troy broke up with Gabi we all fell out with him and even still whenever we get together and East High gets brought up there is so much tension between us because we care about Gabi." Kyle told them as he sighed and fell back against the grass.

"Why are you so bothered about her? I mean yeah she seems cool but if your brother broke up with her then isn't it obvious he doesn't love her and isn't interested in her? She is just some chick but your brother could have anyone he wanted." Ste asked as Kyle sat up quickly.

"You have no idea what happened between Troy and Gabi so don't say that. Troy loves her. I know it. He might be one of America's best loved basketball players but he's my brother before any of that and I know how he feels and he loves Gabi and isn't interested in anyone else. Oh and Gabi is one of the nicest people in this world who would do anything for you if she knew you were in trouble so don't talk about her like that unless you know the facts." Kyle angrily stood up and walked off.

"Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen Kyle get so worked up over anything ever before." Mike stated as the other two nodded.

With Kyle

Kyle walked into the Bolton's and let out a loud groan.

"What's up?" Chloe asked coming out the kitchen.

"Ste, O and Mike said some stuff about Gabi and the fact that Troy didn't have to date her because he could have whoever he wanted or something along that and I just got mad." Kyle explained.

"And you want to help Troy realize he still loves Gabi?" Chloe asked as Kyle nodded.

"They belong together no matter what others say. I know it! Urgh! Why did Troy have to be so stupid and break up with her in the first place?" Kyle asked Chloe as she sat next to him.

"I have no idea but Gabi misses him. I went to see her before and the way she was looking at the pictures of them you could see the sadness on her eyes thinking about it but Kyle I think you might need to ease up on her about Troy. She's hurting at the past being brought back up. I say give her a while to get used to being around people always talking about Troy and then we start getting involved." Chloe advised her younger brother.

"Fine. Well I think I might need to avoid talking to Troy for a few weeks too." Chloe gave her brother a look which told him to explain. "Dad told Troy I wanted to talk to him so Troy txt me and told me I could call him so I did. I told him that Gabi was back and that he should come home and see her. Troy then told me he wasn't interested whether Gabi was back or not. I told him that I knew she still loved him and looked even better than when he last saw her." Chloe interrupted.

"You told Troy you checked Gabriella out?" Chloe asked amused.

"Shut up! It wasn't like that anyway. Well then he said he couldn't care less how she looked all felt and I told him that if he wasn't interested in her then I was going to have a try and he jumped at me quicker than I have ever heard him before." Chloe interrupted again.

"You told Troy you were going to have a try at getting Gabi? Ha that's hilarious. As if she would even consider you." Chloe laughed as Kyle glared at her.

"I wouldn't really because that would be incest. She's like my older sister too. I just said it to wind Troy up and he told me I better not go near Gabi and make sure that no other guys go near her which I found interesting so I asked him about it. Troy told me to mind my own business and he only wanted me to look out for her because he didn't want her to get hurt. I told him he still loved her and to come get her before some other guy got to her first and hung up before Troy could answer." Kyle finished as Chloe grinned at her brother.

"You really are pushing him aren't you?" Kyle smirked and nodded.

"Of course. I need him to hurry up and marry Gabi so that they can settle down and start giving me some nieces and nephews." Chloe laughed.

"I think you need to slow down. 1 they're only 23 and 2 they're not even talking yet alone getting back together so I think you need to slow down on the thinking." Chloe warned as Jack and Amanda walked in the room to see smug looks on Chloe and Kyle's faces.

"Ok something is up with you two because you never and I mean never are in the same room with each other this long without arguing so spill." Jack told him younger children as Kyle told him what he told Chloe. "I'm proud of you Kyle for doing that. You did even better than what I would have planned." Jack told him as Chloe shook her head.

"You're proud of him for threatening his brother and checking out his brother's ex – girlfriend?" Chloe asked as Amanda laughed.

"Yes! Troy needs to be told the truth sometimes no matter how blunt it may be said and how much it might hurt him." Jack told Amanda and Chloe as Kyle agreed.

"You just better not of ruined any chance of a reunion between the two when the eventually see each other again." Amanda warned as she walked upstairs.

"I have a plan!" Kyle exclaimed as he thought about a way to get Troy and Gabriella back together.

The Next day

Gabriella was setting herself up for her last period before lunch which just so happened to be Kyle's class. Gabriella smiled as she prepared herself for Kyle. Just then the bell rang and students started filing into the classroom. Kyle was one of the last few in with his friends from yesterday and smirked at Gabriella when he walked in. She gave him a warning look as he sat down. She waited for them to settle down before introducing herself to the class.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm Miss Montez. Some of you may already know me from when I went to East High a few years ago if you have any older siblings or relatives. This lesson will be just about me getting to know you and sorting things out." Gabriella told them as Kyle interrupted her.

"I have a question. Shouldn't you be going by you name to be soon?" Gabriella gave him a warning look not to continue. "Mrs Bolton?" several of the students looked confused as Gabriella glared at Kyle.

"Kyle Bolton please be quiet and stop making things up." Gabriella firmly stated as Kyle grinned.

"What? I'm not making it up. You are going to be a Bolton before you know it." Kyle answered back.

"Kyle I don't think she will be marrying you anytime soon!" Another student called out as Gabriella stood up.

"Who said I was talking about me?" Gabriella went straight to her bag and pulled something out while they carried on talking.

"Well you are the only Bolton she could marry because we all know Chloe has a boyfriend." Ste shouted as Gabriella walked up to Kyle's desk and put a piece of paper down. Kyle looked at her confused as he opened the paper to see a photocopied picture of himself as a baby. Gabriella smirked at him as she walked back to her desk. Kyle instantly sunk into his chair knowing what she could do.

"Right now everyone settle down..." Gabriella carried on telling them everything they needed to know before the bell indicating the end of the period. Kyle stayed behind after everyone left.

"Sorry about that. I can't help myself." Kyle apologized as Gabriella smiled. Kyle may be annoying sometimes but other times he could be really sweet.

"It's ok. Just don't do it all the time. I can handle a little of your funny guy side but not where you are dragging up the past ok." Kyle nodded and sighed.

"Thanks so you want to play some basketball with me and some of the guys." Kyle asked as Gabriella laughed.

"Why would I? I not exactly dressed right." Gabriella said looking down at her black pants and light blue blouse and high heeled boots as Kyle laughed.

"If I remember right after some of your dates with Troy I remember you would play basketball when you were wearing dresses and you didn't exactly complain then." Kyle reminded her as she smiled.

"Well if I remember when we played there use to be a pretty good prizes after playing with Troy." Gabriella told Kyle who laughed.

"Sorry but I don't think I can offer those kind of prizes." Gabriella scrunched up her face. "Yep that's just wrong to even imagine." The two laughed as Sharpay walked in.

"Hey what are you two up too?" Sharpay asked as Kyle smiled.

"I'm trying to get Gabi to come to practise with me. Tell her she has to come." Kyle told her as Sharpay nodded at Gabriella.

"Gabi you used to love going to Troy's practise. Come on I'll come with you." Sharpay offered as Gabriella gave in.

"Fine." Kyle and Sharpay dragged her relentlessly down to the gym where Jack was already with some of the team.

"KYLE BOLTON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Jack yelled as Kyle winced knowing how dead he was for being late.

"Sorry dad. I was persuading Miss Montez to join us." Kyle explained as he looked at his dad sheepishly.

"Miss Montez is welcome to join us as too is Miss Evans." Gabriella smiled and walked over with Sharpay to the bleachers.

After practise finished Sharpay and all the others left Jack sat down next to Gabriella as she sighed.

"Did you want to talk?" Jack asked.

"I never realized how much I missed all the other guys from the gang." Gabriella sadly stated.

"Especially Troy?" Jack asked.

"Especially Troy." Gabriella sadly repeated.

"I remember the first time I saw Troy when he came home from university, he was so depressed. He wasn't enjoying himself like he thought he would and do you know why?" Gabriella shook her head. "Because he missed you and he knew breaking up with you was the worst thing he ever did." Jack told her.

"I think the worst thing I ever did was not trying to talk him after we split. I wish I had tried to understand what happened more because now I will never know what happened to cause the split and I mean the true reason behind Troy's excuse. I know being tied down wasn't the only reason he ended our relationship." Gabriella told Jack as he smiled.

"You think something else caused the two of you to split?" Jack asked as Kyle snuck back in and hid, listening on in interest.

"I knew Troy so well and even though I was hurt when he said those words I could tell there was something else but I was too hurt to ask him." Gabriella explained.

"I know when we first met we didn't exactly see eye to eye on things but I soon realized that you were the one thing that could make Troy happier than when he played. I just wish he hadn't of been so stupid and give up everything that made him happy in life." Jack told her as she smiled at him.

"Do you still talk to the others? Like Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"No but Troy does. Obviously Chad and Jason are on the same team and Zeke has opened up a restaurant just down the road from them. Jason and Kelsi are engaged, Taylor is still with Chad somehow and Ryan is in New York on Broadway. I think they all get back together every now and then when they can fit it in." Jack explained as Gabriella looked down.

"I hate that I never kept touch with them especially Taylor and Kelsi and I wish we all never had that stupid argument!" Gabriella angrily said as Jack rubbed her back soothingly as Kyle looked on in concern. He had no idea what the argument was about between them all but unless he could find out his backup plan if the first doesn't work may be out the question.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey I now know exactly where I'm going with this story but I might not be able to update everyday because I have my exams coming soon like you probably all know if your read college struggles but I will update as much as I can. I will hardly be able to update between 16****th**** May – 22****nd**** June because that's when my exams are but I won't completely disappear and forget about these stories just bear with me. Anyway please review. Thanks!**


	5. Because I’m Kyle Bolton

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the great reviews. I'll try and update again this week but if not I should have something up by next weekend. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Because I'm Kyle Bolton**

It was the end of the day and Sharpay was just about to leave when she heard someone calling her. She turned round to see Kyle running towards her.

"Kyle what are you doing?" Sharpay asked while Kyle caught his breath.

"I need some help with something." Kyle stated as she gave him a bewildered look.

"I need more info if you want help." Sharpay told him as he smiled.

"I want to help Troy and Gabriella get back to at least the friends status and then the relationship status but I can't do this on my own. Dad and Chloe are helping and I need someone who really knows Gabi and can get inside info from her and you just so happen to be that person." Kyle explained as Sharpay smiled.

"Well as long as this won't let Gabi get hurt then I'm in." Sharpay answered as Kyle grinned and explained his idea to Sharpay. "You better hope it works because it never has done before." Sharpay warned him.

"Well at the minute I have no other suggestions so it's this or nothing and we both know that we can't not do anything. Troy and Gabriella belong together and as Troy's little brother it's my job to sort his life out." Kyle pointed out as Sharpay laughed.

"Fine. Call Chloe and I'll meet you at your house tomorrow after school so we can start planning and you can have started hopefully putting your part in action." Sharpay organized as Kyle nodded and took off towards his dad's office.

Kyle reached his dad's office to see he must already be in the gym with the team practising.

"Yo Kyle what's up with you at the minute?" Mike, also one of Kyle's teammates asked coming up behind him. "You seem to be turning up to practise late all the time." Mike told him as Kyle shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Dad knows why I'm late and he puts me through my paces when I'm at home to make up for lost time but at the minute I have something important going on that I'm trying to do." Kyle explained as Mike shook his head.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with Miss Montez and Troy?" Kyle nodded with a smirk. "So what's your plan?" Mike quizzed Kyle knowing Kyle had something up his sleeve.

"This can't leave this locker room." Kyle warned as Mike held out his hand to say deal. Kyle then explained his plan to Mike.

"You really think you will get away with that?" Mike asked as Kyle grinned.

"I'm Kyle Bolton. I can get away with what I like in this school because otherwise they would be too scared to lose their no.1 wildcat." Kyle proclaimed as Mike shook his head.

"Just let me know if you need any help man and I'll be there." Mike offered.

"Thanks dude know can you tell my dad I won't be at practise today and I'll make up later but I have to go talk to the principal about something." Mike agreed as Kyle took off.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella had just finished getting all her stuff and locked up her room when someone came running down the hallway knocking into her.

"KYLE!" Kyle stopped and looked back and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry! I need to do something really important." Kyle said quickly trying to rush off.

"Hold it! What's so important that you are skipping practise?" Gabriella asked as Kyle tried to think quickly of a good excuse.

"Umm I need to go to the principal's office to talk about some of the upcoming games." Gabriella gave him a confused look.

"Why are you doing that? Shouldn't that be your dad's job?" Gabriella asked.

"Damn!" Kyle let out under his breath.

"Kyle I know you so well so you better start telling the truth before I go to your dad."Kyle's face lit up thinking she would leave him while she went to find his dad. "I'd take you with me because otherwise you'd do a runner so are you going to talk or what?" Gabriella asked again as Kyle looked down.

"I kind of said something to Troy." Kyle started as Gabriella tensed up. Kyle knew if he told her part of his story he might get away with it especially when it's to do with Troy.

"What about Troy?" Gabriella asked as Kyle sat down on the floor leaning against some lockers. Gabriella slid down next to him.

"I told him how you were back in town and how he should come down and talk to you." Gabriella groaned.

"Kyle why did you do that?" Gabriella asked as Kyle shrugged.

"I know that you two belong together and I was hoping that he might want to come and try to fix things but he refused to." Kyle some a sad look come over Gabriella's face.

"Oh."

"Yeah and basically he told me to stay out of his life and stop interfering because I just cause more trouble and he was going to tell dad." Kyle explained twisting the truth slightly. Ok well a bit more than slightly.

"Is that why you were skipping practise?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah because I haven't spoke to him since I called Troy and I don't want to know what he will say. Troy was so mad and I think he hates me." Gabriella wrapped an arm around Kyle as he smirked as she hugged him.

"I'm sure Troy doesn't hate you and your dad won't be too mad. I can have a word if you like and say you were only trying to help." Gabriella offered as Kyle shook his head.

"No I don't want to cause any more problems." Kyle told her quickly.

"Ok. Now onto the whole getting us back together thing. Kyle you have to accept that me and Troy are different people now and we have grown up. I don't want a relationship with Troy and he doesn't want one with me. I know you wish we could be together but you can't force people to be together and fall in love. Kyle I'll always be here for you like a sister if you ever need anything but I can't be your real family." Gabriella explained as Kyle tried to analyze what she was saying and whether it was the truth or not.

"I know but we all think that you would be perfect to fit into the Bolton family because you are so considerate of others and we love you. I know I should give up on the whole getting you back together and I promise I will. I'll call Troy later to apologize." Kyle said as Gabriella smiled and hugged him again.

"Come on why don't we go do something?" Gabriella asked as Kyle grinned.

"Like what?" Kyle knew his plan would have to go on hold till tomorrow because there was no way Gabriella was ever going to leave him alone.

"How about we go back to yours and have a game on one on one? Hopefully I won't be as bad as the other day." Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's go." The two stood up and left. Kyle knew this whole plan wasn't going to be easy and just hoped that it would be worth it in the end.

**

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that exciting but please stick with me because things will start to become more interesting from the next chapter when things will start being revealed and moving forward. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**

_Preview: Kyle's plan revealed and the principal's answer to Kyle's proposition._


	6. Kyle's plan & the Principal's answer

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the great reviews. I'll try update again soon but I'm not sure if I will be able to before the weekend. I managed to do this today because I was ill so I had time. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Kyle's plan & the principal's answer**

The next day Kyle got up early so that he could get to school before Gabriella and could talk to the principal. Kyle walked up to Principal Matsui's door and knocked.

"Come in." Kyle walked in to see Principal Matsui working.

"Kyle what are you doing here so early? You are normally walking through the door as the bell rings." Kyle shrugged.

"I need help with something and I need permission from you to go ahead with it." Kyle started as principal Matsui indicated for Kyle to sit down.

"So what can I do for you Kyle?" He asked.

"Do you remember when Troy went here?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, he and Miss Montez were very popular here and they certainly helped change this school for the better." Principal Matsui answered.

"Well then I guess you know they split up?" he nodded.

"Everyone was surprised to hear that because they seemed so strong in their relationship." Kyle smiled.

"Yep we all were. Well anyway I know that Troy and Gabriella..." Principal Matsui interrupted.

"Miss Montez in school when others are around." He warned Kyle.

"I know. Well anyway we know they still have feelings for each other but they are too stubborn to try and talk to each other so I came up with the idea that maybe we could have a fall dance and I could tell Troy that dad was suppose to chaperone but he can't and unless we find a replacement it will be called off but really it won't and Troy always says he will do anything to help. We could tell Gabriella that she has to be a chaperone and then the two of them would meet up and would be forced together to talk if something were to happen that I cause." The principal gave Kyle a stern look. "Don't worry it would be too dangerous. So what do you say? Can I tell people we're a go for a dance? If you do I promise I will make sure the wildcats do their best this year to regain the championship from the west high knights and it would mean Troy would come in and help out for a few days." Kyle asked pleadingly.

"Mr Bolton if you promise to arrange everything and make sure nothing goes wrong then I guess I could agree to it seeing as I always thought they were a cute couple. Just let me know the plans so that if anyone asks me about it I can tell them." Kyle laughed.

"Thank you so much sir." Kyle got up and ran out of the office and straight into Sharpay. He looked up at her and hugged her tightly as she pushed him off.

"Eww get off me." Sharpay said straightening out her outfit.

"Matsui just agreed to the dance so we are a go with the plan. Make sure you come over tonight because we know have to plan the dance and I know you are good at that kind of thing so I think you and Chloe better start thinking of some ideas." Kyle warned as he took off in search of his dad.

Jack had just finished talking to Ms Darbus about something when Kyle suddenly ran past.

"KYLE!" Jack shouted as Kyle halted and ran back to his dad and Ms Darbus grinning and giving them each a hug. Ms Darbus had a look of horror on her face while Jack looked at him confused.

"Mr Bolton what on earth do you think you are doing?" Ms Darbus asked huffing.

"I am a genius! When Troy and Gabriella get back together I will say I told you so!" Jack smiled as Ms Darbus stood there confused.

"Kyle you might want to explain in detail what you are on about." Jack told his son.

"Principal Matsui agreed to my idea as long as I arrange everything and let him know details and I promised Troy would come and help and we would try our hardest to regain the championship from the Knight." Kyle told him as Jack looked at him.

"How do you know Troy will agree to that? If he finds out that you are tricking him there is no way he will come and things could become worse. And isn't trying to regain the championship our obvious aim?" Jack warned.

"yeah and I know but Troy said if he could ever do anything for me he would so know I'm going to take advantage of that." Kyle explained.

"I don't know whether the school could cope with 3 Bolton's in here at once." Ms Darbus spoke up. "Oh and you may want to end this conversation now since Miss Montez is walking up behind you." She walked off as Kyle turned to see Gabriella and Chloe.

"What is up with the sneaky look on your face?" Gabriella asked curiously as Kyle smirked at her.

"Nothing." Kyle smugly answered as Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him while Chloe grinned knowing that Kyle's plan had obviously been given the go ahead.

"Kyle I know you too well to know that there is not anything going on. It's you. There is always something happening around you." Gabriella replied as Kyle frowned.

"You know I hate you sometimes." Kyle told her as Jack smacked him on the arm.

"Don't say that." Jack scolded as Chloe and Gabriella rolled their eyes.

"I'll see you later Kyle and I will find out what you are up to." Gabriella walked off while Chloe laughed at Kyle's worried face.

"You better not blow this because it is the only good idea you have ever come up with." Chloe told him as Kyle looked at her.

"What about that time I came up with the idea of sneaking in to see what Troy and Gabi were up to when we were staying at Grandma's and Grandpa's that one weekend?" Kyle asked as Chloe thought about the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_13 year old Chloe and a 10 year old Kyle were sitting in the backyard at their grandparent's house completely bored. _

"_Hey Chloe how about we sneak back home and see what Troy is up too?" Kyle asked as Chloe nodded._

"_Might as well since we got nothing better to do." Chloe and Kyle stood up and told their grandparents they were going out for a bit. They walked the short walk home and saw all the curtains still closed. Chloe rolled her eyes as she pulled her keys out and walked in. Kyle snickered as Chloe tried to hold her laugh in as an 18 year old Troy and Gabriella lay on the sofa making out._

"_Ah-hum!" Kyle cleared his throat as Troy and Gabriella pulled apart blushing._

"_What are you two doing here?" Troy hissed angrily through gritted teeth as Gabriella whacked him on the arm._

"_Troy don't be so mean." She stood up and indicated for the two to come over. "What are you two doing here? Did you miss your big brother that much?" Gabriella asked as Kyle laughed and Chloe whacked him._

"_Missing Troy is something we don't do." Chloe told her as Troy plastered a fake hurt look on his face._

"_That hurts sis." Troy pouted._

"_Aww does Troy need a hug?" Gabriella asked in a baby voice._

"_Yep and something more." Gabriella gave him a look before twisting herself on the sofa so that she was lying cuddled up next to him while Kyle and Chloe sat on chairs to the side shaking their heads at the pair._

"_So how come you two are home? I thought you were at the grandparents." Troy asked as Chloe shrugged._

"_We were bored. What are you two up too?" Kyle answered while Troy smiled at Gabriella._

"_Nothing." Gabriella answered as Troy kissed along her neck while she squirmed away._

"_Troy leave her alone. We don't want to see that kind of stuff either especially since Kyle is in the room." Gabriella laughed at Chloe as Troy pulled away and frowned._

"_Don't worry about me seeing anything. I've seen it all before and more." Chloe burst out laughing as Kyle grinned cheekily while Troy and Gabriella blushed._

_**End Flashback**_

"Ok that may have also been a good idea but that had no importance whatsoever whereas if we blow this the chances of Troy and Gabriella getting back together will be gone and you want them together just as much if not more as the rest of us." Chloe warned as Kyle shrugged.

"I won't blow this, I promise." Kyle walked off to meet his friends before anyone could say anything else.

Gabriella was walking into her room when she heard Sharpay calling her.

"Hey Gabs!" Gabriella smiled as Sharpay approached her.

"Hey Shar what's up?" Gabriella asked placing her stuff down.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you've seen Kyle or Chloe." Gabriella gave Sharpay a confused look.

"Why are you after them?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I need to ask them something about Ryan." Sharpay lied hating that she had to lie to Gabriella after everything the two have had to go through together.

"Oh ok um I saw them in the hall by the theatre about 5 minutes ago." Gabriella told her as Sharpay thanked her and left.

"Something is going on I know it." Gabriella said to herself as she sat down at her desk deep in thought as to why Sharpay, Kyle, Chloe and Jack all looked guilty of something.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok that chapter turned out nothing like I imagined so I'm sorry if it was bad but I tried my hardest and I was ill too. Please review. Thanks!**

ps has anyone else seen the pics of Zac and Vanessa in Hawaii? They're cute.


	7. Kyle’s phone calls

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad people liked the last chapter. I tried to include Troyella in it since there hasn't been much. There is a nice little cliff hanger for you at the end of the chapter just to warn you all :P I'm cruel I know but I couldn't help it. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Kyle's phone calls**

Kyle woke up on Saturday morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned as he sat up and answered it.

"Whoever is calling me at.." he grabbed his watch, "7.30am on a Saturday better have a good reason for waking me up. Whoa this hour exists on a Saturday!" Kyle exclaimed as the person on the other end laughed.

"Nice to talk to you too bro." Troy voice answered as Kyle groaned.

"Troy why are you calling me this early?" He asked annoyed.

"Because I got a call last night from someone and you better explain." Kyle sat there confused.

"Explain what?" Kyle asked while he tried to think of something he had done.

"Well one of your mates called me and told me you have done something stupid. Kyle how could you sleep with your teacher?!" Kyle chocked on the water he had just taken a sip of.

"What the hell?! Where did you hear that?! Troy I wouldn't do something like that!" Kyle frantically told Troy. "And anyway what teacher did they say I went with because as far as I'm aware all the teachers in our school are old and ugly?" Kyle asked.

"They said it was your new science teacher." Troy told him as Kyle shuddered at the thought of him and Gabriella.

"Eww no way! Uh! Why the hell would I sleep with her? Yeah I mean she is fit but Gabi is like my sister." Kyle quickly shut up realizing what he said.

"Back up. Your teacher is like your sister? Kyle what the hell are you on about? Wait a second, did you just say Gabi?" Troy asked as Kyle frowned realising when he first told Troy she was back he never mentioned that she was his teacher.

"No why would I say Gabi. You know I don't talk to her that often since you hurt her!" Kyle exclaimed trying not to give anything else away. "I got to go Troy." Kyle hung up and quickly jumped out of bed and went to find Chloe. "CHLOE!" Kyle yelled as he barged into her room.

"Get lost Kyle!" She grumbled from her pillow.

"I just let slip to Troy Gabi's name when he said something about my science teacher." Kyle told her as she shot up from her position.

"You did what?! Kyle how could you be so stupid! Anyway why was Troy calling you this early anyway?" she asked as Kyle sat on her bed.

"Someone called Troy and told him I was sleeping with my science teacher aka Gabi." Chloe laughed as Kyle whacked her on the arm.

"Hey! It's funny. You and Gabi. I can just see it! What did Troy say when you said Gabi?" Chloe asked her brother.

"I hung up before he could really say much but he asked if I said Gabi and I told him no because I didn't speak to her that much since he broke up with her and then I told him I had to go." Kyle explained as Jack walked into Chloe's room.

"Ok why are you two up so early and making so much noise?" He asked them leaning against the doorframe.

"Guess what Mr Lunk head here just did?" Chloe spoke up as Kyle glared at her. "He nearly blew his own plan."

"Kyle what did you do?" Jack sighed as he sat down on the bed next to Chloe.

"I had Troy call me up because apparently someone called him and told him I slept with my science teacher, which is disgusting. I told him that it wasn't true because Gabi is like a sister and when he asked about what I said I told him something quickly and hung up." Kyle explained to him dad as Chloe smirked.

"Kyle you better make sure you set Troy straight and throw him off the track of Gabi." Jack warned Kyle who merely nodded knowing he had to do something to make sure Troy didn't find out too much about Gabriella just yet.

Kyle walked back into his room and instantly called Troy back so that he could get rid of any of Troy's suspicions of Gabriella being back.

"Ok why did you just hang up on me?" Troy answered as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Sorry let's just say I heard very disturbing noises come from mom and dad's room which freaked me out." Kyle lied grinning remembering how he used to embarrass Troy and Gabriella if she ever stayed over and he eavesdropped on them about all their moaning.

"I really didn't need to know that. So what's up Kyle?" Troy asked.

"You know you always said if you could do anything for me you would do it?" Kyle started.

"Yeah. What did you do Kyle and how much do you need?" Kyle's face dropped at the accusation.

"Nice to know you have faith in what I do. And anyway I don't need your money although if your offering I'll take $1000." Troy scoffed. "Fine I need a favour." Kyle told him.

"What kind of favour?" Troy asked suspiciously knowing Kyle.

"Well you see I kinda promised Matsui for our fall dance I would get dad to take control." Troy interrupted.

"A fall dance? You never have those." Troy pointed out.

"I know but he agreed since we won the championship last year and he knows we will have practises more regular soon and he agreed as long as I got dad to chaperone." Kyle explained.

"Well then where do I come into all this?" Troy asked.

"Well dad forgot to tell me he has to go take a course that day and he won't be back till late and unless I can get someone to cover for dad the dance will be cancelled." Kyle told him.

"I'm still confused as to where I come into all this." Troy spoke up again.

"I was kind of hoping you could come back down for a few weeks before the season starts and be our chaperone. I may have also told Matsui you would stay for the week to help out with practises." Kyle quickly said.

"Kyle! You can't just tell people I will do stuff. I have commitments up here." Troy started.

"But?" Kyle asked hoping Troy would agree.

"I guess if you can't get anyone else and seeing as mom had been on my case to come see you for a while I guess I could but not for long." Troy told him as Kyle pumped his fist into the air knowing that things were going perfect so far in his plan.

"Great. I'll call you with details soon and I'll get one of the other teachers to help you out too." Kyle hung up and jumped off his bed and ran downstairs and pulled Chloe into a hug. Jack laughed as Chloe tried to break free of him and Amanda had a confused look on her face.

"Kyle let your sister go." Amanda strictly told him as he pulled back grinning.

"What's up with the stupid grin?" Chloe asked.

"Troy's coming home and he and Gabi are about to see each other again for the first time in 5 years." Kyle told them as they all smiled knowing that Troy was coming home and things could be looking up for him.

3pm

Chloe and Gabriella had just arrived back at the Bolton's after spending the day shopping with Sharpay. Chloe had had to try and keep her excitement under control about Troy coming home. She had told Sharpay who hugged her when she found out and the two made sure Gabriella got a load of new outfits and a dress they would make her wear to the 'supposed' fall school dance or as Kyle called it 'The Troy and Gabi get back together dance'.

"Hey Gabs I'm just going to drop my bags in my room. If you need anything..." Gabriella cut her off.

"I know where everything is don't worry. I spent quite a bit of time in this house." Gabriella told her as Chloe smiled and walked off.

"Miss Montez you better not be sneaking in my house to come and sneak a peek at my adorable body." Kyle appeared at the kitchen door sweating and shirtless. He walked in and set the stuff in his hands down on the table.

"And let me guess you have been too busy playing basketball to care about putting a top over that hideous body." Gabriella joked as he shrugged.

"I'm offended. I look like Troy so why wouldn't you like what you see?" Kyle saw the sadness and hurt flash in Gabriella's eyes when he mentioned Troy. "Gabs sorry I didn't mean for that to come out." Kyle apologized quickly as Gabriella smiled.

"I know and it's ok. I'm getting used to people always talking about Troy." Gabriella told him as he gave her a hug, a rather sweaty hug actually.

"My brother was an idiot seriously letting you go. How about I go get us a drink? I take it Chloe has just taken all her stuff upstairs?" Gabriella nodded as Kyle walked out. A few seconds later Kyle's phone rang.

"Kyle phone!" Gabriella called.

"Can you get it for me its prob one of the guys?" Gabriella stood up and grabbed his phone, not looking at the caller display.

"Hello?" The person on the other end gave no response for a few minutes. "Hello?" Kyle gave her a confused look as he walked back in and Chloe came down the stairs.

"Gabi?" Gabriella paled instantly at the voice.

"Troy." Gabriella breathed as Chloe and Kyle's eyes went wide at the name.

**

* * *

A/N: Told you cliff hanger. I couldn't help myself stopping there :D What will happen now with Kyle's plan? How will Troy react? What about Gabi? What do you think will happen or want to happen? I'll try and update again soon. Please review. Thanks!**


	8. Secret recordings

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I got 27 for the last chapter. I love getting reviews so please keep it up. Anyway sorry I didn't put this up earlier but I haven't had much chance to write today since I was out and I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have a family party so I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Secret recordings**

"Troy." Gabriella breathed as Chloe and Kyle's eyes went wide at the name.

"Wow. This is awkward." Troy broke the silence between the two.

"Yeah." Gabriella quietly answered.

"So how are you?" Troy asked trying to make conversation.

"Ok you?" Gabriella answered.

"Not so good. Kyle is on my back constantly about something." Gabriella smiled trying to ignore the awkwardness between them.

"I'll have a word with him if you like. I've still got some tricks I can use." Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"No I think I will be ok but thanks. Hey where's Kyle because I need to talk to him?" Troy asked.

"He's right here." Gabriella told him.

"Can you give please pass Kyle the phone because I need a word with him? It was great talking to you again." Gabriella lamely nodded forgetting Troy couldn't see her as she gave Kyle his phone.

"Hey Troy." Kyle answered preparing himself for Troy to go mad.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE SHE WAS LIVING OR HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO HER REALLY SINCE WE BROKE UP! KYLE YOU MUST SEE HER OFTEN SINCE SHE IS WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Troy yelled as Kyle pulled the phone away from his ear and winced.

"Troy I..." Kyle walked out the room realising Gabriella was still there. "I knew how much it hurt you to talk about her and I didn't want to upset you or her. Troy she hates you because of what happened and I thought it was just easier for both of you if you didn't know about how close I was with the other one." Kyle explained quickly.

"Kyle, you should've told me the truth. So how is she?" Troy asked calmly knowing Kyle was obviously trying to do the right thing.

"She's doing well. She looks great. She's my science teacher which is great because it means I get to mess around with her and get good marks. Ok I may not be getting good marks yet from her but I'm working on that." Troy laughed. "Troy you know she may hate you but underneath it all she still loves you. I heard her tell dad the other day." Kyle told him.

"Kyle don't go there. Yeah she will always be in my heart because what we had was special but that's all in the past. I'm glad she's doing well because that's all I could hope for. Oh and don't cause her too much mischief in class because otherwise I will have to come down there especially and beat you up." Kyle laughed.

"I would love to see you do that. Troy come on you know you still love her too." Kyle prodded as Troy sighed.

"Kyle don't. I got to go. Call me soon with the details." Troy hung up as Kyle walked back in to see Gabriella sitting there with Chloe rubbing her back.

"Sorry. I should have warned you." Kyle apologised as Gabriella shook her head.

"What for? Talking to your brother? Kyle you don't have to apologize. I just was shocked to hear his voice after so long." Kyle smiled as he sat down on the other side of her.

"Well how about since I feel bad about it you stay over for dinner. Me and Chloe are here on our own and were just going to get a takeout and watch movies. What do you say sis? Stay over with your 2nd family?" Kyle pouted as Chloe and Gabriella laughed.

"I guess I could. My mom's out tonight so I would be all alone and anyway I think I need to keep an eye on you two since who knows what the two of you could do in a house with no adult. I think the two of you will have killed each other after 10 minutes." Chloe and Kyle nodded knowing she was right. "And I can't leave Chloe here on her own with you Kyle because we know you and you will be up to something." Gabriella pointed out while stuck his tongue out at her and Chloe laughed at the two of them.

Later on that night, Gabriella had called her mom to tell her she wouldn't be home either tonight since Chloe had offered for her to stay over. Chloe and Gabriella were now sitting in the living room and Kyle had gone to get something.

"So how you doing after the whole incident this afternoon?" Chloe asked.

"I'm ok. I think that maybe hearing his voice again after so many years made me realize we are both different people and its time I moved on from the past." Gabriella answered as Chloe went quiet knowing that things were getting tough with Kyle's plan.

"I'll be back in a minute." Chloe raced upstairs to find Kyle digging through his closet. "We have a problem. Gabi is thinking its time she moves on." Chloe told him as he grabbed a small item from the floor and walked downstairs.

"Hey Gabs." Kyle sat down next to her and pressed something in his pocket as Chloe resumed her seat on the single chair.

"Kyle what have you done? You never sit next to me unless you want something or have done something and need my help." Gabriella pointed out as he shrugged.

"You know me too well. I just wanted to ask you some questions." Chloe looked at her brother quizzically.

"Ok." Gabriella said unsurely.

"Good, how can you be so sure that you should move on from Troy? Why not talk to him? The two of you are perfect for each other." Kyle asked.

"Kyle I thought we agreed not to talk about this. Troy has already moved on and you saw what happened earlier things were too awkward between us." Gabriella told him.

"But you still love him. I know you do." Kyle said quickly as Gabriella shook her head.

"Loving someone the way I love Troy is something you can never get over but you have to move on with life. Yeah I still love Troy the same amount as when we were together but I have to accept that things like this aren't meant to be revisited. Troy doesn't have these feelings anymore and it's about time I accepted that." Gabriella answered as Kyle nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need to just do some stuff in my room." Kyle ran upstairs, slamming his door behind him and automatically locking it. He pulled out the tape recorder from his pocket and started downloading what was on the disc to his computer.

After Kyle finished downloading the stuff to his computer he grabbed his cell and called Troy.

"Kyle what do you want now?" Troy asked obviously annoyed.

"You have to listen to this Troy." Kyle pressed play and let out everything of what Gabriella had just said to Troy. "Troy?"

"Yeah I'm here. She loves me? Still?" Troy asked half confused and half in shock. "Why?"

"Troy you know what you and Gabi had was special. You were meant to be together. You have to come home Troy and talk to her." Kyle told him.

"Kyle the best I can offer you is an I'll think about it because I need time to process everything."Troy told him as Kyle sighed.

"Thanks Troy. I'll talk to you later." Kyle hung up and sighed falling back against his bed.

After a few minutes, Kyle went to find Gabriella. Chloe had already gone to bed and leant Gabriella some old clothes Troy still had there. Kyle headed towards the spare room when he saw a light coming from Troy's room. He quietly walked over to see Gabriella, dressed in one of Troy's old singlet's and wildcats shorts which she wore every time she stayed over, looking at all the pictures still had of the two of them.

"I remember when he first introduced me to all of you. I was so nervous. From what Troy had told me the three of you were close so I thought you and Chloe might try and do something to get rid of me. Who'd have thought we would all get along so well. Troy always said we all would and if he found a girl who could love his family as much as he did then he knew he found the perfect girl and to me you were all like my second family." Gabriella told him as Kyle walked over to the bed and sat next to her remembering the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella had just arrived at the Bolton's. This would be the first time Gabriella met more of his family other than his dad. _

"_Troy what if they hate me? What if you brother and sister think you are better of with someone else?" Gabriella asked panicking as Troy squeezed her hand reassuringly and sent her his million dollar smile._

"_Don't worry. Once they meet you and get to know you they will see how perfect you are for me and I would never in a million years date Sharpay." Gabriella smiled as she took a deep breath and walked inside with him._

"_Mom! Dad! Chloe! Kyle!" Troy called as he pulled Gabriella to his side._

"_in the kitchen." Jack called while Troy felt Gabriella tense up._

"_Don't worry it will be ok." Troy told her as they walked in."Hey mom this is my girlfriend Gabriella. Dad you already know Gabi." Troy introduced as Amanda stepped forward to shake Gabriella's hand._

"_It's very nice to meet you dear. I've heard a lot about you from Troy and Jack." Gabriella blushed slightly._

"_It's nice to meet you too Mrs Bolton. Coach." Gabriella acknowledged Jack who smiled._

"_Oh please Gabriella no Mrs Bolton it makes me feel old, call me Amanda." Troy smiled at his mom._

"_Ok Amanda." Troy looked at his dad nervously not sure of what his reaction would be._

"_Miss Montez no coach in the house, its Jack. Just not in school" Gabriella nodded as Troy let go of her hand and walked towards the back door._

"_CHLOE! KYLE! COME MEET GABI!" Troy yelled as Amanda shook her head at her son's laziness not to bother to walk outside. A few seconds later two younger children came running through the door. "Chloe, Kyle this is Gabi. Gabi, Chloe and Kyle. Just watch out for Kyle because he can get a big mouth on him sometimes." Gabriella laughed as she bent down to shake Kyle's hand._

"_Hi Kyle." Gabriella quietly said._

"_Hey. So why are you going out with my smelly big brother?" Kyle asked as Gabriella giggled._

"_Kyle Bolton stop before you start." Jack warned his son as Gabriella stood up and found herself with two arms hugging her._

"_Hi Chloe." Gabriella said as Chloe pulled away._

"_Gabi are you going to be my new sister?" Troy and Gabriella blushed at the innocence of the question._

"_Maybe one day." Gabriella answered as Chloe turned her attention to Troy._

"_Troy are you going to let Gabriella be our sister one day?" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled._

"_I promise you Chloe one day you will call Gabi your sister." Jack and Amanda smiled as Gabriella blushed at Troy's answer._

"_Troy why don't you show Gabriella around?" Amanda suggested._

"_Come on. I want to show you my room." Troy grabbed her hand as the two walked upstairs."Close your eyes." Gabriella gave Troy a confused look._

"_Why should I trust you?" she asked playfully. "What if I don't want to close my eyes?" _

"_Well then I will have to find another way to get you to close your eye." With that Troy leaned in and kissed her. She tried to keep her eyes open but soon closed them as she fell into the kiss. Troy slowly moved them back into his room, opening his door and pushing Gabriella in. After a few minutes, Troy pulled away."Told you I would get you to close your eye." Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him._

"_So this is your room?" Gabriella observed everything around._

"_Yep and I want to show you something." Troy indicated for her to sit down on the bed. Troy grabbed a book from under his bed and placed it on her lap._

"_What's this?" Troy shrugged as Gabriella opened the photo album to find picture of the two of them._

"_I started making this when you first moved here. This one is for you. I made two so we could both have one." Troy explained._

"_Troy this is so sweet. Thank you." Gabriella leaned over and gave Troy a kiss._

"_You're welcome." The two embraced again, falling back on Troy's bed, only to be broken by giggles. They looked up and saw Kyle and Chloe giggling at the two. "What do you two want?" Troy asked angrily as the two walked away._

"_Hey why don't you two come in? I'd love to get to know you more and maybe you could tell me some embarrassing stories of Troy I could use." Gabriella pushed Troy off her and saw Chloe and Kyle come back. For the rest of the day Gabriella spent time with Troy's family, hearing many stories about him and falling more and more in love with him. His whole family made her feel so welcome and she loved Kyle and Chloe like her own brother and sister._

_**End Flashback**_

"I remember when Troy told us how scared you were we would hate you. I just laughed even though I didn't quite fully understand. Who'd have thought I would really have gained a not just a friend when you and Troy got together but I gained the best older sister." Gabriella smiled at Kyle.

"Well I'll always be here for you. I think I'm going to go to bed." Gabriella stood up as Kyle shook his head.

"No why don't you stay in here. I think you need to. Don't argue or I will call Troy and tell him what you told me earlier. I have it taped." Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Nope before you ask I won't give it to you. Now you stay and sleep. Good night Gabi." Kyle walked out as Gabriella sighed as settled down into Troy's old bed instantly falling asleep feeling comforted and close to Troy in some way once again.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey right I think there will be two more chapters before I bring Troy into it properly. I tried to add some Troyella fluff into this chapter too because there hasn't been a lot. Please review! Thanks!**


	9. Troy’s ring

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm so sorry I didn't put this up earlier but I haven't had much chance to write since I was Ill yesterday and the weekend I was busy. For the next month I reckon the updates will be coming out slow because I don't have time to write. Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Troy's ring**

It was Monday morning and Gabriella had spent the rest of the weekend just thinking about Troy. Something she had noticed was that when she saw Kyle this morning he just completely blanked her which confused her. She had no idea whether she had done something to upset him or what. Sharpay said he probably was being teased by some of his mates and to just ignore it as it was probably nothing. Gabriella walked into her classroom and found a white envelope with her name written on it just sat there. Gabriella carefully picked up the envelope and could tell there was something in it. Opening the envelope, Gabriella emptied the contents into her hand and was surprised to see a ring fall out but nothing else. Looking closely at the ring she realized it was Troy's class ring that he gave her after their one month anniversary only for her to return it to him the day they broke up.

"What's that?" Gabriella looked to her door and saw Chloe standing there.

"Its Troy's class ring. I don't know who put it here but I have a pretty good idea." Chloe looked at Gabriella who nodded. "Kyle."

"But how would he know where Troy's ring was?" Chloe asked.

"Think about what you just said. It's Kyle. He knows everything." Chloe nodded her head in agreement knowing her brother.

"Well what are you going to do with it?" Chloe asked sitting on a chair at the front of the room.

"Give it to Kyle when I have him next period before lunch where I will hold him back and try and figure out what is wrong with him." Gabriella explained.

"Good luck with that." Gabriella smiled and put the ring back in the envelope and in her bag to make sure she didn't lose it.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Gabriella asked as Chloe shook her head.

"No, we got a study period but I kind of need some help and you're the only one I can come to with this." Gabriella looked up hearing the seriousness in Chloe's voice.

"Are you ok?" Chloe shrugged as she put her head on the desk in front of her.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't go to anyone else with this." Chloe said as Gabriella nodded.

"Of course I won't. Chloe please just tell me what's going on." Gabriella pleaded as she moved closer to her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"There's this guy you see, he said he really likes me but yet his girlfriend is the most popular cheerleader in our year and has a go at me if I so much as smile at him." Gabriella smiled as she listened to Chloe. "Well the other day we were both in detention with Ms Darbus and after he offered to walk me home and we kind of kissed." Chloe let out a load groan.

"Well that might be a slight problem then." Chloe glared at Gabriella. "Ok well did he say anything after?" Gabriella asked.

"No and now whenever I see him it's kind of awkward and his girlfriend has this smug look on her face as if to say 'told you he's not interested in me'. Gabi what do I do? I really like him!"Chloe exclaimed.

"How exactly do you feel about him?" Gabriella asked.

"I think I'm falling for him when I know it's wrong. What was it like between you and Troy not having anyone to support you?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"It was kind of different for us because we were both single but it was hard knowing we had these feelings but had to hide them. I guess what you need to do is talk to him when he is on his own and see how he feels. Try telling him your feelings because if you don't you will regret it everyday not knowing if he feels the same way. It took Troy and I a long time before we admitted our true feelings and then when we did we couldn't have been happier."Gabriella told her.

"So you think I need to tell him how I feel and if he feels the same way then we take it from there?" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Just don't do anything else either while he has a girlfriend because then you are the one in the wrong." Gabriella warned as Chloe stood up and hugged her.

"You know I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Gabriella laughed. "Seriously if I didn't have you I wouldn't really have anyone to talk to. And don't say I have my mom because whenever mom and I talk somehow the 'birds and bees' talk get brought up every time. It's embarrassing. I tell you I wish sometimes Troy was around more and could help with these probs." Gabriella hugged her.

"Troy would most likely kill any guy who even looked at you and you know he would." Chloe laughed.

"Yep and he would enlist Dad, Kyle, Chad and the other guys to help." Gabriella smiled awkwardly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought them up." Gabriella shook her head. Chloe knew the reason why the whole gang fell out but didn't tell Kyle she knew.

"Nah it's ok." Just then the bell went. "Well it looks like I'm about to have a very interesting lesson with your brother." Chloe laughed as she grabbed her books and thanked Gabriella for listening.

With Kyle

Kyle was walking to his science class with Gabriella, hoping he could get away with not talking to her. Troy had called him up and told him to stop harassing Gabriella about their relationship and now even his friends were mocking him for how much time he spent with her.

"Hey Kyle!" Owen called from behind.

"Hey O what's up?" Kyle asked as they walked into the room.

"Nothing much. Hey did you hear that apparently Miss Montez or Gabriella to you is going to chaperone the school dance coming up." Owen told him as Kyle shrugged. He was starting to lose faith in his plans.

"Who cares? She is just a teacher." Owen stopped in shock.

"I thought that you cared about her." Owen stated as Kyle shrugged.

"Well I don't so just leave it!" Kyle exclaimed. Gabriella who was at her desk looked up a bit hurt hearing what Kyle said.

"Right everyone settle down." Gabriella stood up and carried on her lesson.

Throughout the lesson Gabriella kept picking on Kyle just to make him realize she wanted his attention. As soon as the bell rang, everyone started packing up.

"Kyle I want a word." Kyle groaned as Owen and Ste patted his back.

"What do you want?!" Kyle angrily asked.

"Kyle what's going on? I'm worried about you." Gabriella told him as he glared at her.

"It's none of your business. I don't care if you're worried about me! My life doesn't concern you so just stay the hell out of my life!" Kyle yelled as Gabriella before storming off and leaving a very shocked Gabriella behind. Kyle got down the hall to his locker and punched his locker.

"That's not a good idea." Kyle turned round coming face to face with his sister.

"What Chloe?" Kyle asked as he slid down his locker.

"Come on spill. You don't go bashing up your locker for no reason." Chloe stated as Kyle shrugged.

"Everyone thinks there is something going on between me and Gabi and that I should get real and leave her alone. On top of that Troy called and told me to stop interfering in Gabriella's life and I should stop hassling her. I let Troy listen to the conversation I had with Gabi on Saturday which I recorded where she said she still loved him and he hasn't spoke to me really since. Only this morning he called me and told me if I don't stop interfering with his life he will never talk to me again." Chloe sat down next to Kyle.

"Kyle don't give up because of what Troy said and ignore the others who are probably just jealous. Don't take it out on Gabi because she hasn't done anything wrong. Kyle trust me this is too big for you to handle on your own. Let me help." Chloe explained as Kyle sighed.

"Fine. Thanks Chloe. I better go find Gabi and apologize for what I just did." Kyle stood up and went to walk away.

"Oh Kyle by the way, nice touch leaving Troy's ring behind for Gabi." Kyle grinned as he walked off to Gabriella's room.

Gabriella was sat at her desk when she remembered Troy's ring. She got the ring back out of her bag and held it in her hand. She placed it on her middle finger on her right hand where it used to be.

"Wearing Troy's ring again?" Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay standing at the door. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking. Kyle's acting weird and I'm trying to figure out what I have done." Gabriella told her.

"How about its just Kyle being an idiot." Kyle walked in and smiled. "I'm sorry about before. I was just stressed about stuff and I just took it all out on you." Kyle apologized.

"You're not going to shout at me again are you?" Kyle shook his head.

"Nope." Gabriella smiled as Kyle hugged her. "I'm sorry again!"

"It's ok. Now out before I make Sharpay talk you out." Sharpay gave him a warning look.

"I'm out." Kyle left after seeing Gabriella wearing Troy's ring knowing that maybe his plans were going to work after all and he just had to be even sneakier.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey this chapter was kind of a nothing chapter but I didn't want to just skip a few weeks from the last chapter so I tried to just add a bit of bonding between the characters. I don't know when I will next update but hopefully it will be soon. Please review. Thanks!**


	10. The Gang’s Secret & a shock

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm so sorry I didn't put this up earlier but I haven't had much chance to write. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I wanted to get something up since I haven't updated for a few days! Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The gang's secret & a shock **

Over the next few weeks, Kyle, Sharpay, Chloe and Jack arranged everything for the School dance. Gabriella had been told she would have to chaperone with someone else and Gabriella more than happily agreed. Kyle too had told Troy the same details as Gabriella had received. Gabriella was still subconsciously wearing Troy's ring. Kyle had stopped hassling Troy and Gabriella about the other one as to make sure he didn't make the other one suspicious. It was now Thursday and the dance was this Friday.

"So is everything ready to be just set up?" Jack asked as he, Kyle, Chloe and Sharpay sat in the gym, during lunch, where the dance would be held.

"Ms Darbus is hiding the pictures from our senior year in the drama store closet. The decorations are in your office Jack." Sharpay told him as he checked them off on the list.

"All the school know what time to be here and that there is no alcohol to be brought in otherwise all school trips abroad this year are cancelled." Kyle smirked at his dad repeating all the rules he had been told a million times over and over.

"What about the phone calls you were meant to make?" Chloe asked Sharpay as she refused to look at them. "Sharpay!" Kyle looked at Sharpay confused not understanding why she hasn't called the gang and what was so big that they weren't talking.

"What? I'm sorry but I couldn't bring myself to call them. None of them." She told them lamely.

"Why? I don't understand exactly why you all fell out and especially with Ryan." Kyle spoke up as Jack glared at his son and Chloe nudged him in the ribs.

"It's complicated." Sharpay answered quietly.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened as to why none of you talk to each other anymore?" Kyle prodded for more info.

"You really want to know?" Sharpay asked as Kyle nodded. "You know when Troy and Gabriella broke up well all the others thought that Troy was right because Gabi was getting too clingy to him at the thought of them being separated because they were on opposite coasts. Well anyway after Troy broke up with her, the others became a bit funny with her and with how much she tried to get Troy to listen to her apologise for being clingy and making him feel that way. She just wanted to explain why she felt so insecure. One day later Gabi came into school and there Troy stood with his arms wrapped around a new girls waist and the others other chatting away to her. I was walking in behind her because Ryan had to leave early that morning to meet up with his girlfriend. When I saw her just standing there with tears falling from her eyes I pulled her away so that she didn't have to watch Troy get so close with another girl. I promised her that no matter what I would stick by her and I would make sure Troy came nowhere near her. Anyway Zeke, Ryan and all the others hated the fact that I was sticking by Gabriella and not with Troy and told me I had to choose because I couldn't be with both. Gabriella told me it didn't matter and that I should stay with them because she would be fine. She was use to being the 'loner' in the year as she called it." Kyle was sitting there listening intently, shocked at the behaviour of some of the people he had known forever. "Well I listened to Gabi and stuck with Troy and the others but every day I saw Gabi getting more and more depressed at having to suddenly lose all her friends and I told the others that I didn't care what they thought, I was going to hang with Gabi and gradually over time they completely started ignoring me." Sharpay finished sadly with tears in her eyes.

"So you're saying that everyone tried to make you choose between Troy and Gabi?" Kyle asked as Sharpay nodded. "Wow! No wonder Gabi hates it whenever we bring up Troy. I can't believe he would do something like that and I can't believe the others just stood by and let it happen." Sharpay shrugged.

"Sometimes I do think did I do the right thing and whenever I'm hanging with Gabi and we're just messing around I remember that I did and that it was the others who lost out in getting to see a whole new Gabi. It was their fault we fell out for trying to make us choose. Kyle you can't let Gabi know you know because otherwise she will never talk to us again." Sharpay warned him as he nodded.

"I promise." The bell rang to signal the end of lunch as the four all went their separate ways.

Kyle walked into the gym in his basketball gear ready for practise. For the rest of the day he couldn't stop thinking about everything Sharpay had told him. He couldn't take in the fact that the others wanted Troy and Gabriella to split even though they were perfect for each other.

"What no hello?" Kyle turned around startled to see Gabriella standing there.

"Gabs what are you doing in here?" Kyle asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to help you practise since your dad told me to tell you practise was cancelled since he had a meeting. But I knew you wouldn't want to skip anymore practises so I thought since I haven't got anything planned we could play." Kyle smiled.

"Are you sure it's not you just want to play with me again?" Kyle cheekily asked giving her his Bolton grin that was the same as Troy's.

"In your dreams." Kyle laughed as Gabriella threw the ball at him. The two carried on playing one on one, Kyle beating her 30 – 25.

"You have certainly got better since I played with you a few weeks ago." Kyle told her as they both sat down.

"Well I have been practising. I didn't just come here when I was at East High to watch, I actually learned stuff too." Gabriella answered.

"What about Troy's mouth and body?" Gabriella gave him a very harsh glare as he laughed. "I'm going to change. You should do the same." Gabriella nodded as they both stood up and went to shower and change.

15 minutes later, Gabriella was waiting in the gym for Kyle who had run back to his homeroom to get his books he forgot. Gabriella got bored waiting in the gym and went to go find Kyle. Opening the doors, Gabriella bumped into someone. Looking up she nearly passed out.

"Troy?"

"Gabi?"

**

* * *

A/N: Ha-ha I'm evil leaving you with that cliff hanger. I just couldn't resist stopping there:P So what do you think will happen now? Also Kyle knows why the gang fell out now. Will he take on the challenge of helping get them back together as well as fixing Troy and Gabriella's relationship? I'll update ASAP but it won't be tomorrow because it's my mom's birthday so I won't have time. Please review. Thanks! **


	11. Troy’s back

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I can't believe I got 35 for the last chapter. Please keep it up. Right I think this will be the last update until after Wednesday at least because I have my exams start then so updates really will be coming at a slower pace now! This chapter is actually full of Troyella fluff because there is drama coming up soon and since I made you all wait so long for Troy to come in I thought I would add in real Troyella fluff. Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Troy's back**

The two stood there in shock not quite sure what to say or do. Troy was the first to recover from the shock.

"Hey. Look I don't suppose you know where my dad is do you?" Troy asked as she shook her head not finding her voice to talk with. "Are you ok?" Troy asked her looking at her rather pale face.

"Ye..Yeah. Umm..." Gabriella was cut off.

"Troy?" the two looked back to see Kyle standing there looking shocked at seeing his brother.

"Hey bro." Kyle walked up to Troy and the two exchanged hugs. Gabriella just watched the two.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be coming till tomorrow." Kyle stated as Troy shrugged.

"I was bored at home and I decided to come visit you for an extra day. So where's dad?" Troy asked Kyle who shook his head.

"On a course or something. Practise was cancelled for today so Gabi has just been helping me practise." Kyle explained as Troy smiled at her; the same smile that made her heart melt all those years ago and still did.

"You still play?" Troy asked Gabriella as she nodded. Troy couldn't get over how stunning she still looked.

"Not as much and nowhere near as good as before." Gabriella answered while Kyle prayed that the school dance wouldn't come up.

"Yeah well I can re-teach you some moves one day if you're free. We could catch up." Troy offered as Kyle and Gabriella looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah that would be fun." Gabriella smiled and Kyle saw the same chemistry between the two now just like before. It was as though any awkwardness between them was forgotten and they just fell back into being with each other.

"Well I got to go. I have to meet Chloe and Sharpay who are going to drag me round shopping. Troy can you give me a lift home first?" Kyle asked Troy agreed. Before they left though Troy and Gabriella hugged.

"It really is good to see you Ella." Troy whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"It's good to see you too Troy." They broke apart from their lingering hug, exchanging smiles before Troy and Kyle made their way home avoiding the topic of Gabriella and the school dance.

On the way home, Kyle text Sharpay telling her what happened and she passed the message onto the others involved in helping out but never told Chloe the real reason because she wanted to do it in person to see her reaction. Kyle purposely made sure he avoided mentioning Gabriella as he knew his plan could be in jeopardy again thanks to Troy's early arrival and the risk of bringing it up and letting slip was too high. But he also had a good feeling after witnessing everything that happened between the two.

"You still have feelings for her." Kyle pointed out. He just couldn't help bring the topic up.

"Kyle." Troy started. "We just met up again and I don't think I feel anything for Gabriella like you want me to. Kyle we grew apart and I hurt her. I don't think the two of us together would work again. Too much has happened." Troy explained.

"What would you call what just happened then? A friendly hug that shared no feelings what-so-ever when you were holding her?" Kyle asked as Troy pulled up at the Bolton's house.

"Kyle I don't feel anything for Gabriella. I haven't for a long time and I never will again." Troy told him as Kyle sighed and watched Troy walk in while he hung back.

"The plan gone wrong again?" Kyle looked up and saw Ste, Mike and Owen standing there.

"Yep! Troy's back early. He and Gabriella already saw each other and Troy is adamant that he has no feelings for Gabriella again and never will. Sharpay said to just to stick to the plan when I text her earlier. She and Sharpay were going to go take her out shopping again and try and talk to her. We need to make sure the plan goes completely to plan and there are no slip ups because otherwise this whole thing is blown!" Kyle explained as Troy walked back out seeing Kyle's friends.

"Hey guys. Kyle I need to pop out and do some stuff. Tell mom I'll be back later." Kyle nodded as Troy walked off.

With Gabriella, Sharpay and Chloe

Gabriella, Sharpay and Chloe were shopping around for some final accessories for the dance tomorrow.

"So Gabs is there anything you want to talk about?" Sharpay asked.

"No I don't think so why?" Sharpay looked at her. "You know don't you?" Sharpay smiled as Chloe had a confused look on her face.

"Gabi what's she going on about?" Chloe asked as Sharpay smirked at Gabriella.

"Thanks Sharpay leave me to tell her. Chloe Troy's back already." Chloe's mouth dropped.

"He's back and I don't know! He is dead when I get my hands on him." Chloe exclaimed as Sharpay and Gabriella laughed.

"Come on let's go find some shoes for you to wear." Sharpay said to Chloe who smiled as Gabriella spotted Troy wearing a cap and glasses.

"I'll catch you up in a bit. I just need to do something." Sharpay and Chloe nodded as Gabriella walked off.

"Troy Bolton! You are in so much trouble when Chloe finds you since you haven't called her!" Gabriella said standing right behind Troy. He turned around and smiled.

"Let me guess she's in here somewhere?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yep. But it gets worse. She's with Sharpay and they are shopping for shoes!" Gabriella joked as Troy laughed. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She looked so radiant and was trying to make an effort with him and not let the past affect them.

"Sharpay? Wow I don't think I want to be anywhere near those two when they can't find a pair. So I'm guessing you don't want to go back to them because if I remember correctly that whenever you went shopping with Chloe and Sharpay and the others you would always call me up to get you out of having to trudge round all day." Gabriella laughed.

"Well just for that comment you are coming with me." Gabriella grabbed his hand as Troy shook his head and followed her.

Sharpay and Chloe were waiting for Gabriella when Sharpay nudged Chloe in the ribs.

"What?" Sharpay nodded her head over to where Gabriella and Troy were walking over still holding hands. "What do you think is going on there?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea but I would say it's a good sign. They..." Sharpay quickly shut up when Troy and Gabriella reached them.

"Chloe I did the honour of finding your brother so that you could kill him." Gabriella spoke as Chloe and Sharpay laughed while Troy gave Gabriella a look.

"Hey Chloe." Troy said turning to Chloe. Chloe just smacked him on the chest. "Hey! Is that the way to greet your adorable brother?"

"Kyle's here?"Chloe asked amused as Gabriella and Sharpay burst out laughing.

"Chloe I'm offended. That really hurt!" Troy put his hand over his heart as Chloe and Gabriella shook their heads at him.

"Come on Sharpay my brother is acting like an idiot. Let's leave him with Gabriella for her to sort him out again." Gabriella glared as Chloe who smirked and dragged Sharpay away leaving the two alone. "Oh and Gabi you might need to find another way home because the two of us are going somewhere after here!" Chloe shouted back.

"Thanks!" Gabriella sarcastically exclaimed as she watched the two disappear. "I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella began to walk off when Troy grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"I can give you a lift if you want. I don't have anything else to do now." Troy offered as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

The whole journey home was filled with conversation with the two filling in the other on what they had been up to over the past few years. Troy pulled up at Gabriella's house, jumping out the car and running round to open the door for her like he always used to.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled and Troy returned it before he walked her to the door.

"I guess I better go." Troy stated as Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah." What Troy did next surprised Gabriella. He pulled her into a hug. She relaxed into his embrace, loving the feeling of being back in his arms once again. "I'll see you later." Gabriella nodded as she watched Troy walk back to his car and drive off. Gabriella sighed as she opened the door knowing that whatever was happening between her and Troy again she liked.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey I'm not sure why I made this chapter like this. I wasn't planning on it when I first planned this story out but oh well. For anyone who wanted a lot of drama don't worry there is definitely some coming up but I'm not saying what yet. Please review. Thanks!**


	12. School Dance Part 1

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews. I love getting them all because they make me want to update as soon as I can. I tried to make this as long as I could because I don't know when I will next update. I had time to write today since I had my exam this morning. I should hopefully get another chapter up the weekend because I don't have another exam till next Tuesday. The school dance I have split into two chapters to build the drama. Anyway please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now I own nothing only the plot and any original characters! **

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – School Dance part 1 **

Kyle was in the gym with Sharpay, Jack and Chloe finishing setting everything up for the dance in literally just a few hours.

"Kyle go put the balloon stands by the door!" Jack shouted as they moved objects back and forth.

"This place is looking good." Mr Matsui praised as he walked into the gym. The gym was filled of Wildcats banners and pictures from the year of the triple win. There were 'Twinkle Town' pictures as well as pictures from the championship game, various other basketball games, Scholastic decathlon competitions and the call backs. Sharpay smiled as she remembered all the things that she and all her old friends accomplished. It was something that they were all proud of. She laughed as she saw a picture of Taylor and Gabriella at one of their scholastic decathlons holding the trophy they had just won while standing behind a sleeping, Chad.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok am I the only one who understood none of that?" Sharpay asked as Taylor and Gabriella made their way over to their group of friends._

"_Don't worry babe I don't think anyone apart from Gabi and Taylor understood that stuff. It was that complicated it sent Chad to sleep." Zeke told her as she smiled and Taylor looked over at Chad._

"_Well that's great! I have to go to all his basketball practises because you guys want us there and he comes to one of my competitions and falls asleep." Taylor exclaimed as Gabriella shook her head._

"_He came didn't he? And what did you expect it's Chad. He can't stay awake in normal classes so what were the chances of him doing so during this?" Taylor nodded._

"_True." Gabriella smiled as Taylor started to explain some of the stuff to Sharpay who was confused as someone wrapped their arms around Gabriella._

"_You do know that I'm proud of you." Troy whispered in her ear as she turned around in time for him to kiss her passionately on the lips. The two stood their kissing for a few minutes before the teacher that was still in the room told them to break it up. Troy and Gabriella just smiled at each other._

"_Thanks for coming and not falling asleep like Chad." Gabriella kept her arms around Troy's neck and he kept his on her waist._

"_My pleasure. So does this mean your practises will be over for the next few weeks?" Troy asked as Gabriella grinned._

"_What if they are?" Gabriella teased._

"_Well then I might have to just start spending more time with my gorgeous girlfriend." Troy told her as she leaned up and kissed him again._

"_Troy put Gabi down and come join the picture." Sharpay shouted over as Troy and Gabriella broke apart and saw the whole gang either standing behind Chad or kneeling in front. Gabriella and Troy stood up, Troy keeping his arm around Gabriella as Taylor placed the trophy on Chad's head as the teacher took the picture._

_**End Flashback**_

"Thanks sir. Right everyone I think that's it. We can all go now and everyone make sure if you are getting here early you get here at 6.30pm. The dance starts at 7.30pm and Gabriella and Troy will be here at 7pm!" Kyle ordered as most of the basketball team, who had been dragged in to help, left.

"Kyle what time did you tell Gabi to get here?" Sharpay asked.

"Because she is a teacher and in charge she will be here at 7pm to take over from Principal Matsui and Troy will be arriving at the same time too." Kyle explained. Everyone gathered the rest of their things up and left to go change.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was in her room wrapped in her robe after having just got out the shower when her cell rang. Gabriella smiled as she saw the ID.

"Good afternoon and what can I do for you Mr Bolton?" Gabriella answered as she heard Troy laugh on the other end.

"Good afternoon to you to Miss Montez. What are you doing?" Troy asked as Gabriella sat in her bed.

"I have just sat down after having a shower why?" Gabriella knew Troy was up to something. She could just tell in his voice.

"Yeah I know and you are wearing just a silk red robe making you look rather sexy." Gabriella gasped as Troy laughed.

"How did you...? Where are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Well for a smart chick you aren't that good at remembering stuff." Gabriella had a confused look on her face before her head shot up. She looked over at her balcony and saw Troy sitting on the railings with a grin on his face.

"Pervert!" Gabriella joked as she opened her door.

"I am not! And anyway its nothing I haven't seen before." Gabriella smacked Troy playfully on the arm as he followed her in.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as they sat down.

"I was bored on my own at home since dad and Kyle are out and mom's busy with stuff. Are you going out?" Gabriella nodded as Troy smiled. "Ok where are you going?"

"I'm in charge of the school dance tonight. Why?" Troy had a mad look on his face instantly knowing what Kyle was doing.

"Let me guess Kyle told you that you were in charge tonight?" Gabriella nodded. "I'm going to kill him!" Gabriella had a confused look on her face.

"What's he done?"

"He called me and told me that I needed to come down this week because they were holding a school dance dad was in charge of and he couldn't make it because he was on a course and asked if I would fill in for him..." Gabriella cut him off.

"And he told me the same to try and get us together!" Gabriella finished as Troy nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"We'll talk to him tomorrow. So do you want me to come back later and pick you up?" Troy offered.

"Sure. Well I better start getting ready." Gabriella and Troy stood up, walking down the stairs for Troy to use the front door this time.

"I'll come and pick you up in a bit." Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy walk off.

With Kyle

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Kyle yelled as soon as Troy walked in.

"Whoa! What's up little bro?" Troy teased as Kyle glared.

"Troy where were you?" Kyle asked.

"I was with Gabriella if you want to know." Kyle face turned from mad to a cheeky grin.

"You and Gabriella? And you said you had no feelings for her." Kyle pointed out.

"No not that. Kyle you have to stop trying to force me and Ella together because it won't happen!" Kyle smirked at Troy.

"Ella? You only ever called her that when you were together and no one else was even allowed to call her that." Troy shook his head as he walked off leaving Kyle standing there knowing he was finally getting to Troy about the whole thing.

6.20pm

"Mom!" Kyle yelled from by the front door.

"What Kyle?" Amanda asked her son as he and Chloe stood by the door.

"We're going now. Make sure you don't say anything about you know what." Amanda nodded as Troy walked downstairs.

"Where are you two going so early?" Troy asked.

"We said we would go early and help Gabi set up any last minute things." Chloe told him as Troy smiled and nodded.

"I thought you said Gabi wasn't going?" Kyle smacked Chloe on the arm.

"Umm she wasn't but the teacher that was going to come and help out tonight called in sick so Gabi was asked at the last minute." Kyle quickly covered up as Troy smiled at the lie.

"Ok tell Gabi I'll see her later." Troy told her as Chloe and Kyle ran out while Amanda laughed.

"You know don't you?" Troy grinned at his mom.

"I was hanging out with Gabi earlier and we figured it out. I'm picking her up so we can see their faces when we arrive together and especially after that little lie I'm going to take pleasure watching them try to squirm their way out of it." Amanda shook her head as Troy went to finish getting ready.

With Kyle and Chloe

"I can't believe you two nearly blew the whole plan!" Sharpay exclaimed as Chloe finished telling her what happened. "If this all goes wrong Kyle you are getting the blame and Chloe you and I will go for some retail shopping with Gabi."

"What?! Why do I get the blame and you two get to go shopping?" Chloe and Sharpay laughed.

"Because it was you idea to begin with so we deserve a reward for being quiet." Chloe told him.

"I hate you two." Kyle walked off to find his friends who were outside on the basketball courts.

With Gabriella

Gabriella had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella heard her mom call. Gabriella grabbed her purse before giving herself a quick glance in the mirror before heading downstairs to see her mom and Troy talking.

"Hey." Troy's jaw dropped as he turned around to see her standing there. "Err Troy?"

"What? Oh sorry. Wow you look amazing." Gabriella blushed slightly as her mom sat there watching the two.

"Thanks you don't look that bad yourself Mr Bolton." A small blush crept up on Troy's face this time.

"This is just like your senior prom all over again. The two of you tripping over your words as you check each other out." Gabriella groaned as Troy laughed.

"MOM!" Troy shook his head as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and lead her outside before she could say anything more to her mom. "I can't believe she just said that!"

"I can. It's your mom. She always took pleasure in winding you up." Troy reminded her as he opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." Troy ran round the other side before heading off to East High. Troy filled Gabriella in on what happened just before Kyle and Chloe left and she just laughed as they both knew now for sure they were being set up.

"I can't wait to see Kyle's face when he sees us because he knows tomorrow he is so gonna get it." Gabriella laughed as they walked through the familiar building and through the gym doors.

"Do you see them?" Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear as they looked around. Troy nodded his head towards the other doors which lead outside to the courts.

"Come on." Gabriella and Troy crept up behind them all outside by the door talking.

"Mr Bolton do you have permission to be out here?" Gabriella asked in her teacher voice as Kyle and the others turned around, immediately going wide eyed at the looks on Troy and Gabriella's faces.

"Hi." Kyle lamely said as Troy gave him a 'shut up' look.

"You guys are dead! We asked you to back down and leave us alone. We know you have been trying to set this up while setting up but it's not worked. So take the message don't bother anymore. We don't feel anything towards each other anymore and we never will so can you please respect that and not ruin our friendship." Troy told them as Gabriella bit her lip. _Did Troy really mean what he said? I can't believe I was starting to fall back in love with him. I shouldn't have let myself get too far ahead like I used to do whenever I was with Troy. That's what made me lose him in the first place._

"Gabi?" Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts by Sharpay. "You ok?" Gabriella nodded as Troy looked at her. She just shook her head no and put a fake smile on.

A couple of hours later and the school dance was in full swing. Troy was talking to most of the current basketball team while Gabriella just sat over by the drinks table keeping an eye on everyone. She had hardly said two words to anyone since Troy's speech earlier. Everything that he said just kept going over and over in her mind.

"Excuse me I'm looking for the Principal, Mr Matsui." Gabriella looked up and saw a cute tanned guy with brown hair and brown eyes looking right at her.

"Sorry he's not here tonight. He had other arrangements. I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm in charge of all this tonight." The guy nodded as Gabriella held her hand out for him to shake.

"Marko Yates. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands.

"Can I help you with anything then?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm the new Music teacher and I was told to come along tonight and he would introduce me to some of the teachers." Gabriella nodded.

"Well I'm a science teacher here. I used to go here a few years ago with my friend, Sharpay Evans. She is the assistant Drama teacher to Ms Darbus. I'll introduce the two of you later."

"Wait did you say Sharpay Evans?" Gabriella nodded. "Wow." Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Do you know Sharpay?" Marko smiled at Gabriella.

"Not exactly Sharpay but her brother Ryan. He's my best friend back in New York where I transferred from. You see he was the only one who I went to University with who could accept that I was gay. He and his girlfriend were my only friends back there." Gabriella's mouth formed an 'o' before she smiled and carried on chatting away happily to Marko.

Troy sat with the basketball team glaring at the guy Gabriella was chatting to. A sudden feeling of jealousy had come across him when he saw him start talking to Gabriella and he knew why. He was falling for her again and he knew he had to do something to stop that guy flirting with his girl.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was slightly rushed and a bit all over the place but I wanted to update for you since you reviewed! Please review. Thanks! **

**PS please read my joint fic that I'm co-writing with kittykat0301 (Rhianna). It's called 'High School Complications'. It's the first one we've both co-written so it's been interesting with some of our emails. It's under her profile so go check it out and review!!! Thanks! **

**Preview of 'High School Complications' :  
**

"Sorry but I can't help it. How did I get so lucky? I mean Gabi is just perfect and she could do so much better than me." Troy admitted to Chad.

"Dude, you know she would never want anyone but you. But…" Chad tried to find the right words whilst Troy stared at him confused.

"What? I swear to god man, your not trying to break us up again are you?"

They both smiled at the memory. Even though they were both pleased with it now, both Chad and Taylor had tries to drive Troy and Gabriella away from each other, because they could expect the change. But now both had accepted that they were dating, and ending hooking up themselves.

"No, but Gabi's been talking to Taylor and according to Tay she worried about the effects of your relationship"

"Why?" Troy asked turning back round to watch her again, as a group of cheerleaders walked right up to them and started talking to the four girls. Troy and Chad watched as the cheerleaders passed and knocked into Gabriella on purpose making her fall back into the lockers.

Chad let out a sigh. "That's why. Apparently some of the cheerleaders have been saying that Gabi shouldn't be with you and that you are only using her while waiting for someone better to come along. Taylor managed to talk her out of thinking they were right but all the rumours are getting out of control." Chad answered as Troy nodded at him moved swiftly after Gabriella, seeing her run off towards their secret hideout.

**Please go R&R and let us know what you think! Thanks!**


	13. School dance part 2

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter. I'm dedicating this chapter to Rhianna (KittyKat0301). I hope you feel better soon:) I have an important A/N at the bottom so please read it. This chapter isn't the best but I wanted to get something up. Please R&R! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – School dance part 2

"Hey Sharpay." Chloe said walking up behind her.

"Hey Chloe. Have you seen Gabi or Troy?" Sharpay asked as Chloe shook her head.

"I haven't seen Kyle either." Chloe looked up and saw Gabriella talking (or flirting in her opinion) to another guy. "Umm Sharpay what do you think would happen if I told you that it seems Gabriella really has moved on from Troy." Chloe finished quietly.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay yelled as she turned round to see Gabriella talking to another guy. "She is ruining the whole plan!"

"Who's ruining the plan?" Kyle asked walking up to them hearing Sharpay's outburst.

"That guy flirting with Gabi!" Kyle pushed Sharpay out the way and glared at the guy with Gabriella knowing this wasn't supposed to happen.

"I think it's time for Kyle to get involved again!" Kyle exclaimed as Sharpay pulled him back as he went to walk away.

"No! You two stay here. I think it's time to direct that guy's attention from Gabi to me. Anyway he's cute. Gabi has to have Troy so I need a little guy action in my life." Kyle groaned as Chloe laughed while they watched Sharpay flicked her hair over her should as she strode over to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi. Who's this?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella smiled at Marko.

"Sharpay this is Marko Yates, Marko, Sharpay Evans." Gabriella introduced.

"You know Marko is a very sexy name." Sharpay flirted while Marko gave Gabriella a shocked look and Gabriella tried to hide her laugh.

"Sharpay I think there is something you need to know. Marko?" Gabriella started before urging Marko to finish.

"Sharpay I'm gay." Sharpay took a step back and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Gay?" Marko and Gabriella nodded while Sharpay suddenly broke out a wide grin and lunged onto Marko, hugging tightly.

"Ok." Gabriella said while Marko gave her a look and she just shook her head. Gabriella watched the two as she felt an arm slip around her waist. Gasping, she turned and relaxed when she saw Troy standing there.

"Come on." Troy said pulling Gabriella away from Sharpay and Marko.

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked as they walked swiftly through the deserted hallway. "Troy!"

"Just trust me!" Troy called back over his shoulder as the two climbed some stairs. Gabriella immediately realized where Troy was taking her. Their secret hideout.

With Sharpay, Chloe, Kyle and Marko

"So you're gay?" Kyle asked again as he stood there, in the gym, with Sharpay, Marko and his sister.

"yes. Why?" Kyle smiled at Sharpay and Chloe.

"Did you see the guy who just lead Gabriella away?" Marko nodded. "Well that's my brother, Troy Bolton."

"Whoa hold on did you say Troy Bolton?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yes Troy Bolton as in the biggest basketball superstar." Marko shook his head.

"So that's the two Ryan always goes on about. He's right. They look perfect for each other." Sharpay looked at Marko in shock.

"Did you just say Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Ryan Evans, your twin. He told me and Adele all about you and the gang." Marko explained.

"How do you know Ryan and who's Adele?" Sharpay asked.

"I was in the same university Ryan was at part time and Adele is his girlfriend." Sharpay nodded a sudden sadness over coming her. "He talks about you all the time still. He misses you Sharpay."

"I miss him too." Sharpay quietly said as Chloe rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"So you know all about Troy and Gabriella's split even though they should be together?" Kyle asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. If you need any help I'm more than willing to because from what Ryan and some of the others have said, the fact they gave up before ruined everything." Kyle smiled knowing that maybe he could try and figure out another way of reuniting the two.

With Troy and Gabriella

"Troy what the hell was that?!" Gabriella angrily asked as they reached the rooftop.

"I didn't want you getting hurt. I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you." Gabriella scoffed.

"So because you didn't like the way another guy was looking at me you dragged me away?! You have no control over my life anymore! Do you really want me to be unhappy?" Gabriella asked getting madder and madder at Troy.

"Yes when I know that a guy will hurt you! You might not think it Gabi but I still care for you!" Troy shouted back at her.

"Just like you cared about me when you dumped me for getting to 'clingy'!" Gabriella shot back.

"That was different!" Gabriella shook her head.

"No it wasn't! You hated me! You didn't want to be with someone as ugly as me and you turned all our friends against me because you wanted the attention all on you!" Troy was trying to stay calm but he wasn't succeeding.

"Us breaking up has nothing to do with this! And I never turned out friends against you! You did that yourself! Your right, I didn't want to be with someone as ugly as you when I could have any girl I wanted and I still can! You know what I don't even know why I'm still talking to you!" Gabriella shook her head trying to make sure the tears in her eyes didn't fall.

"I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella took off tears falling down her face as she ran passed the gym.

With Sharpay, Chloe and Kyle

Marko hadn't long left when the three of them saw Gabriella run past crying. Chloe quickly ran after her as Kyle and Sharpay saw Troy following.

"What the hell did you do to her Bolton?!" Sharpay asked angrily marching up to him. She guessed Gabriella had gone home and she was in charge now.

"Nothing! Just stay out of our way!" Troy sternly told Sharpay and Kyle.

"Troy what's going on?" Kyle asked as Troy glared at his brother.

"I told you to stay out of our business and to just let us be but you just kept pushing and pushing and now we hate each other even more. Kyle just stay the hell out of the rest of my life!" Sharpay stood there shocked and watched Troy walk away before turning to see Kyle standing there with a shocked and hurt look on his face.

"Kyle?" Sharpay spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it." Kyle shrugged her hand off and walked over to his friends as Sharpay sighed.

With Gabriella and Chloe

Gabriella ran straight home, taking of her shoes so she could move quicker since she had no car seeing as she came with Troy. She opened the door and ran straight past her mom and to her room. As soon as her door closed, she collapsed onto her bad and cried feeling hurt. Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and her mom talk to someone. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gabriella quietly called as Chloe stepped in.

"Gabi what happened?" she asked sitting on the bed next to her. Gabriella explained the whole argument and what happened to Chloe who sat there hugging her. "My brothers an idiot if he meant what he said. If he can't see how stupid he is being then that's his loss not yours." Gabriella smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Chloe left a short time after, everyone thinking that tomorrow would be an interesting day.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey! Right for those of you reading 'High School Complications' we don't know when we will be able to update because Rhianna (KittyKat0301) emailed me today to tell me she's in hospital and has been since Wednesday so she hasn't had time to write and doesn't know when she will be released yet for certain. We will update as soon as Rhianna is well again. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Thanks!**

_**Get better soon Rhianna! xox**_


	14. The Diner

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep it up because it encourages me to update as soon as I can. I tried to make this chapter longer than normal because I won't be able to update for a few days. I have an English exam on Tuesday and a business one on Friday and I really need to study for those two. I promise I will update ASAP! **

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now I own nothing only the plot and any original characters! **

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Diner 

The following Monday things were awkward between Kyle and everyone else. Chloe had told Gabriella and the others that Troy and Kyle hadn't spoken all weekend. Apparently Troy was still mad at Kyle and Kyle was too stubborn to try and talk to Troy. Gabriella had spent the whole weekend avoiding everyone too. She just stayed in her room working.

"Kyle would you please stay behind?" Gabriella asked as the bell rang. Kyle rolled his eyes and some of his friends snickered. "Class dismissed!" everyone quickly left since it was lunch apart Kyle.

"What do you want because I want to get to lunch?" Kyle asked with attitude. Gabriella sighed.

"Kyle what's going on? What happened between you and Troy?" Kyle's face went from annoyed to hurt. Gabriella instantly picked up on it. "Kyle do you want to know what Troy told me when we were on our own? Well I'll tell you. He said he pulled me away because he didn't want me getting hurt because he didn't like the way Marko was looking at me. He was jealous I know it. He wanted to be in control of my life like before. He wanted me to be unhappy because he still cared about me. I then brought up the break up saying just like you cared about me when you dumped me for getting too 'clingy' but he thinks that it was different. I told him it was because he hated me and he didn't want to be with someone as ugly as me and he wanted all the attention that's why he turned our friends against me. Then because he got mad he told me the truth and that it was me who turned our friends against me and that I was right that he didn't want to be with someone as ugly as me when he could have any girl he wanted. It hurt so much to know that's how he felt and I just felt like I wish I had never known him. He really hurt me." Kyle was looking at Gabriella in shock. He couldn't believe his brother would have said that about her. Gabriella was holding back her tears unsuccessfully as she watched and waited to see if Kyle would talk. When he didn't after a few minutes, Gabriella got up and started to walk out her room.

"When he came down after he spoke to you he told me he hated me." Kyle started as Gabriella stopped and walked back over to Kyle, sitting on the desk next to his. "He said I ruined his life and to stay out of the rest of his life. He told me I made the two of you hate each other even more. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to help because I knew the two of you missed each other and still loved each other. I guess I never thought Troy could hate me. He's my big brother and has always been there for me and now I wish I hadn't been born." Gabriella stood up and pulled Kyle into a hug. She could see how hurt he was and how scared he was. The two of them stood there hugging letting the other see their vulnerable side.

"Kyle you should never say you wish you hadn't been born because if you hadn't then my life would certainly be a lot duller without my little brother. Kyle I want you to know no matter what happens between you and Troy I'll always be here for you. I love you as my own brother and I always have. Troy said some hurtful things to you but I'm sure he didn't mean them." Gabriella reassured him as he pulled away and smiled.

"Well Troy didn't know what he was saying then when he was talking to you either because you are the most beautiful person I know and its Troy's fault for everything. Just ignore him." Gabriella smiled as a cough interrupted the two. They turned to see Jack standing there.

"I take it you two are trying to figure out a way of stopping the pain that Troy caused." Gabriella and Kyle looked at each other confused. "I heard the two of you talking about Troy. I didn't want to interrupt. Kyle I'm guessing this is what has been up with you for the past few days then." Kyle nodded as Jack came over to the two of them. "I don't understand why Troy would act like that. I mean yeah he might have been mad but that was no reason for him to say what he did to the two of you." Jack commented as Gabriella and Kyle agreed.

"Dad just leave Troy because he will be going home soon so I won't have to worry about it." Jack shook his head.

"Before the dance last week Troy told us he was going to be staying for an extra 2 weeks." Kyle and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Well if he is staying for another two weeks then I'm moving in with Gabi until he has gone." Gabriella rolled her eyes at Kyle's stubbornness to be around Troy.

"No you won't. And anyway you have to ask Gabi first and you didn't so you will come home!" Jack sternly told his son.

"Dad while Troy is in the house I refuse to come home. After what he has done I can't be around him." Jack knew there was no point arguing because Kyle wouldn't listen.

"Fine if it's ok with Gabriella then you can but only for tonight so you can cool off." Kyle agreed as Jack left the two. Kyle smiled at Gabriella thankful he knew she wouldn't argue about him staying over.

Throughout the rest of the day Gabriella didn't see Kyle. She knew he was mad at Troy and that she would have to try and persuade him to talk to Troy even though she could understand exactly why he wouldn't want to.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella turned to see Jack heading towards her as she made her way out of the school.

"Hi Jack." He smiled.

"I'm sorry about Kyle earlier and how he just invited himself over." Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"It's ok. I don't mind. I can see he needs to just have some time on his own to work out things. Don't worry I'll try and persuade him to come home and talk to Troy." Gabriella told him.

"Thank you. Enough about Kyle. How are you holding up? What happened between you and Troy can't have been easy." Jack asked as she sighed.

"Honestly all I want to do is stay locked up in my room and cry. I really thought we were working things out and we could be friends again before but now I don't think even being friends is possible." Jack wrapped an arm around.

"I'm sure Troy will come to his senses soon enough." Gabriella nodded as Kyle came up to her and the two went back to Gabriella's and her mom's house.

Gabriella was in her room making some papers from earlier today when Kyle knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Gabriella called as Kyle walked in. The two had decided they would go out for dinner.

"You ready?" Kyle asked as Gabriella nodded and grabbed her things.

"Mom we're going now! Are you sure you won't come?" Gabriella shouted as her mom walked out the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I need to do some stuff anyway. Have fun you two." She told them as they left.

"So where shall we go?" Gabriella asked.

"How about that old diner that we all used to hang out in." Kyle suggested as Gabriella smiled.

"Sounds good."

Troy was walking past the old diner he and Gabriella used to go to all the time. He then spotted Gabriella and Kyle in there talking and laughing. He hadn't meant to say the things he did to the two of them but he just wished that his life wasn't so complicated with everything. Troy remembered the first time he and Gabriella came back here after they had spent the whole summer away with their parents separately. He had called Gabriella up asking her to meet him here since they hadn't had chance yet to get together again.

_**Flashback **_

_Gabriella was in bed sitting in bed relaxing since the school holidays would be over soon. She was in the middle of her book, 'Romeo and Juliet' which she loved to read again and again when her cell broke her concentration. She smiled as she saw the ID flashing._

_"Morning Mr Bolton." She answered happily._

_"Good morning ti amo." Gabriella blushed while her heart leaped hearing him speak._

_"How can I help you?." Gabriella asked as she placed her book down on her bedside table._

_"__I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to lunch with me since we haven't seen each other for weeks but it feels like a lifetime ago."Gabriella had a confused look on her face as she looked at her clock. "I can't believe its after 11am already. I was so engrossed in my story."_

_"Impatient boyfriend waiting for answer here." Gabriella rolled her eyes._

_"Sure. I'd love to go to lunch with you. Meet at the diner in an hour?"_

_"Perfect. I love you." Gabriella smiled as he said those three words she would never tire of hearing._

_"Bye Troy I love you too." She said and hung up the phone. Gabriella quickly changed before running downstairs._

_"Let me guess a certain Mr Bolton asked you out?" Her mom asked her._

_"Yeah he did. We're going out to lunch." She told her as her mom grinned seeing the look on her daughters face that told her how besotted Gabriella was with Troy. __"I have to go but I'll see you later. Love you."_

_"Love you too. Have fun but remember not too much!"Her mom called to her as she jumped in her car and drove off leaving her mom shaking her head as she walked back in._

"_Gabriella!" Gabriella walked in the diner and saw Ellie, the diner owner, walk over to her._

"_Hey Ellie." Ellie was in her 60's and always greeted Troy and Gabriella if she was around when they were there. They would often come in and made sure when they did they came and said hello even if they had to wait. Ellie was like another grandmother to the two and all the gang as she was someone you could talk to about anything and she would always put a smile on your face if you were down. _

"_Haven't you changed? You look very beautiful. What a difference a few weeks can make." Gabriella blushed slightly._

_"How have you and this place been the past few weeks?" Gabriella asked as Ellie lead her over to the booth she always put Troy and Gabriella in._

_"Not the same since we haven't had you and Troy fooling around in that booth over there. I never thought I would say this but I missed breaking the two of you up from your contiuous make-out sessions and little spats." She said pointing to an empty booth that had been nicknamed the 'Troyella Booth' . Gabriella smiled at her. Gabriella was about to talk but couldn't because Troy just walked in causing Ellie to walk away from her._

_"Troy Bolton get in here now!" She called as she walked over to him. _

"_Hey Ellie." Troy gave her a hug._

"_I didn't know you were coming Troy since your little girlfriend next mentioned you at all."Ellie commented as Gabriella shook her head and walked over to them._

_"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Gabriella told her as Ellie laughed. "Should I be worried though because as soon as Troy walked in, you were gone?" Gabriella joked as the three laughed._

_"Well he is a very handsome looking young man." Troy proudly stuck his chest out. "Of course not when he is all cocky." Gabriella burst out laughing as Troy frowned. "Come on then lets get you seated." She smiled at them. __Gabriella and Troy nodded their heads and followed her to their table. Ellie kept going on about how much she missed the couple and the diner had been quiet without them and the gang around theoughout the past few weeks with them all on their holidays. When she finally left Troy sighed tiredly. Gabi slipped her shoe off and rubbed her foot up his leg under the table as she fiddled with the button that was fastened on her shirt just above her chest where it went to a V shape (if that made sense). He looked over at her and smirked._

_"Why Miss Montez or future Mrs Bolton," He said looking up at her and watched her blush before continuing, "Is someone after some attention from her gorgeous boyfriend?" Gabriella laughed._

_"Yep. I haven't seen you for 6 weeks. I need some attention." Troy smiled as he leaned over the table and kissed her._

"_Better?" He asked as he pulled away teasingly. Troy laughed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_"Gabi stop looking so sexy and adorable!" Troy told her as he reached across the table to take her hands in his own, kissing the back of them softly once he had them._

_She looked over at him feeling the chills he gave her run all through her body when all he was doing was holding her hand. She had missed this. The two of them just being alone together. _

_"I've missed you Gabriella. I never want to be without you again." He whispered back to her as she smiled and squeezed his hand._

_**End Flashback**_

Troy sighed as he walked passed knowing he needed to figure out how he felt about Gabriella for real.

Gabriella and Kyle were laughing about some old memories when Gabriella saw Troy standing outside. She sighed knowing things were never going to be the same again. She just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this chapter doesn't have a lot happening but I just wanted to show how hurt Gabriella and Kyle are feeling and how close they really are. I added a bit of fluff in the flashback too because there hasn't been much and won't be much in the next chapter which will concentrate more on Sharpay and the gang. Please review! Thanks!**


	15. Memories

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep it up please. This chapter is kinda important because it leads to bringing the gang back but not much else happens.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that good but I'm in a bad mood at the minute thanks to my stupid exam. I'm not going into what happened but let's just say on top of being ill and having to do the exam my school made some big mistakes and if really affected me so much to the point I completely breakdown. (I know it's stupid but I'm so stressed out I couldn't help it). So because of that anything else I've tried doing today has gone wrong but hopefully this chapter will be ok. Anyway please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I think you know by now I own nothing only the plot and any original characters! **_

* * *

Chapter 15 – Memories 

Sharpay and Marko were sitting in the auditorium. Sharpay had asked Marko if he would call Ryan for her. Of course he had agreed. Sharpay was nervous about having to try and persuade the old gang to all come back to Albuquerque.

"Ryan its Marko." Sharpay was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Marko talk. "I have someone I think you will want to talk to." Sharpay took the phone from him.

"Ryan?" Sharpay heard a gasp on the end of the phone.

"Sharpay?" Sharpay smiled as she heard her brother's voice for the first time in 5 years.

"Yeah. Hi." There was a few minutes of silence before Ryan spoke up.

"How are you Sharpay?" Ryan asked.

"I'm good. I work at East High with Gabi. I'm assistant Drama teacher to Ms Darbus." Sharpay told him.

"Wow she's still there?" Sharpay laughed.

"Yep and still going strong! I miss you Ryan." Sharpay told him as Marko smiled at her, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I miss you too Sharpay. So I take it you need something the fact you have rang." Ryan urged her to tell him. Sharpay smiled. Ryan still knew her too well.

"Oh yeah. Well it's about Troy and Gabriella." Sharpay explained what had been happening and asked Ryan if he could call the others from the gang so that they could get together. Of course Ryan agreed because he knew how Troy and Gabriella obviously felt from what Sharpay had told him.

"I call the gang and we will fly back home as soon as we can. I'll call you with details." Ryan told her.

"Thanks Ryan. I'll talk to you soon." Sharpay hung up and smiled at Marko. "Thanks for that."

"I'm glad I could help. So have you figured out what's going on between Gabriella, Kyle and Troy?" Sharpay shook her head.

"Not fully. All I know is that Kyle and Gabi aren't talking to Troy and Kyle stayed at Gabi's last night. Something else happened at the dance between Troy and Gabriella I know it." Marko nodded in agreement.

"Have you tried talking to Chloe about it?" Marko asked.

"Yeah she doesn't know what's going on. All she said was that Troy and Kyle weren't talking and were avoiding each other at all costs. So how do you know Ryan and all the others exactly?" Sharpay quizzed.

"Well I first met Ryan when I started NYU. I was a loner really because I was gay people didn't really try and associate with me. Ryan and two others came up to me; Kelsi and Taylor. The four of us just started hanging out and I found out from them about everything that happened. Kelsi and Taylor were in attending NYU with Ryan, Troy, Zeke, Jason and Chad were attending Duke. Kelsi and Taylor regularly met up with Jason and Chad which is how I met them. Zeke used to come with them to hang out with Ryan. They would talk about you all the time. I never met Troy because he never would come up to NYU and I never went to Duke because I didn't want to interfere with them. All I ever heard from Ryan, Tay and Kelsi was about Gabi and Troy and how they had changed the school around. They were the reason all the relationships in your group formed. I know how Troy dumped Gabriella and then started dating a new girl literally days later and you were the only one who stayed by Gabriella when the others turned their back on her. I think that was really brave of you." Sharpay smiled as tears rolled down her face while she remembered the old gang.

"I remember the first time we all got together after the triple win. It was the after party at Chad's house. It was crazy. We were all so scared about how the others would react. I remember Troy and Gabriella arrived and they just laughed when they saw us all standing together, only the boys talking. Taylor and Kelsi hated me and they didn't really know each other so it was weird more so for us girls." Sharpay recalled as Marko smiled.

"Apparently according to Kelsi you all would talk to Gabriella and your boyfriends and the other boys but not each other for the whole party." Sharpay laughed.

"We were all crazy! Oh my gosh I remember this one time, we were all at Troy's for a movie night we held every Friday at each other's house and basically Troy's parents and siblings were out of town and we all got so drunk we decided to go swimming after midnight and it was unbelievable. Some of the things Troy and Gabi were seen doing were disgusting and they have no idea we saw."Marko laughed as Sharpay remembered the memory.

_**Flashback **(Credit to emmi82's 'Its War' for this flashback) _

_The gang burst out laughing as they listened to Chad ramble on about something. They were all pretty drunk after they had brought out the alcohol._

"_So who's up for swimming?" Chad asked. Everyone jumped up and ran to get their swimsuits. Nobody cared that it was 12.30am. The boys quickly went outside and waited for the girls._

"_I love my life!" Chad exclaimed as the boys laughed at Chad's randomness._

"_Well I think we can all love our lives right now." Jason spoke up referring to Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor. They all stared, mouths open, as the girls walked out of the house and over to the boys._

"_Damn! You are sexy!" Troy checked Gabriella out as she walked up to him. Troy put his arm around and Gabriella while the gang carried on talking. Troy kept glancing down at her body while she wasn't looking._ _"Will you stop looking at me you perv!" Gabriella exclaimed to Troy and hit him in the stomach as the others stopped talking and stared at the couple trying not to laugh. Jason and Kelsi were already in the pool leaning against the edge listening._

"_What did I do?" Troy asked confused. The others were trying their hardest not to laugh._

"_You keep looking down at my body!" Gabriella told him as Sharpay and Taylor let our small laughs._

"_Dude you are so busted." Jason called out from behind._

"_Yeah well it is kinda hard not to when you are stood there next to me in little clothing looking too sexy for anyone else but me to be seeing." Gabriella shook her head. "Why are you freaking out that your boyfriend is checking you out?" he asked._

"_I'm not about you looking at me, I am though worried about what you are thinking about why you are looking at me." Gabriella grinned at Troy as the other couples watched on in amusement._

"_Give it up Troy." Zeke said._

"_Who says I was thinking anything?" Troy challenged._

"_You were undressing her with your eyes." Sharpay started as Troy glared at her._

"_I'm sorry but it's hard for me to take my eyes off you, no matter what you are wearing." Troy told her as she leaned up and kissed him._

_A few hours later, the whole gang was in the house drying of, the alcohol starting to wear off, while Troy and Gabriella were still outside in the hot tub feverishly making out._

"_How long have they been out there?" Taylor asked as she and the others walked into the kitchen. _

"_I have no idea but all I can say is how do they breath when they hardly ever break apart." Zeke wondered._

"_You know we may make fun at the two of them for being so obsessed with each other but it really is unquestionable how much they love each other and how perfect they are together. They will be together forever." Sharpay told the group as they continued watching the couple before Chad spoke up._

"_Umm can any of you see where Troy's other hand is?" Chad asked in a nervous voice. Everyone looked back out the window and saw only one of Troy's hands in Gabriella's hair as they all stood there looking at the couple and thinking for a second._

"_Urghhhh," they all groaned in unison and turned around._

_**End Flashback**_

"That serves you all right for spying on them." Marko told her as they laughed.

"Well that taught us never to watch the two that closely again. I really miss the old days when everything was simple." Sharpay sighed.

"And if you don't have that negative attitude then it never will be the same again. Think positive and maybe soon things will start improving." Marko advised as the bell rang and they both got back to their classes.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok the next chapter will be back to the others but I don't know when I will update. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try and make it soon when I update! Please review! Thanks! **


	16. East High Gym Irony

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews. I'm back with another chapter but I only managed to get this done because I had some free time today. This chapter is a lot shorter than some others but a lot happens between Troyella. I wasn't planning on doing this now but I couldn't help it. This chapter is REAL Troyella fluff. Anyway please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from any original characters and the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 16 – East High Gym irony

Gabriella was in the gym with Chloe, Kyle, Jack and the basketball team waiting for them to finish practise. She just watched as she remembered doing the same things a few years again with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi as she waited for Troy.

"So have you noticed how sneaky Sharpay and Marko have been looking recently?" Chloe asked as Gabriella turned to her.

"What do you mean sneaky? Are you sure it's not Sharpay just being Sharpay?" Gabriella challenged as Chloe laughed.

"No she is being even sneakier than normal and Marko is involved somehow too. They're planning something." Chloe told her.

"Well if you want to get something out of Sharpay the best way to do it is by taking her shopping and when she is really into it and isn't paying that much attention ask her then because she normally spills everything then." Gabriella advised Chloe who smiled.

"And how do I get things out of you then if I want to know something?" Gabriella looked at Chloe and rolled her eyes.

"Not gonna tell you. I can tell you how to get something out of everyone else but I'm far too smart to let slip." This time it was Chloe who rolled her eyes as the gym doors opened grabbing their attention. Walking in was Troy. Chloe just watched Gabriella as she looked at Troy and watched how her face blushed slightly when their eyes connected.

"You still love my brother don't you? And I mean Troy not Kyle." Chloe whispered as Gabriella carried on watching Troy.

"Yeah." Chloe smirked as she looked over at Kyle and the team who had finished and waited for Troy to come over. Kyle had moved away though and was heading towards Chloe and Gabriella.

"What's up with her?" Kyle asked motioning towards Gabriella.

"She is still in love with Troy and is too busy remembering them MAKING OUT to know what's happening!" Chloe loudly said pulling Gabriella out of her thoughts and getting the attention of all the others on the court.

"Chloe you have something you would like to say?" Jack asked his daughter confused as she smirked seeing Gabriella blush, realizing what Chloe was on about.

"Nothing daddy!" Chloe said in an innocent voice as Jack looked at Troy who laughed at his sister's fake 'innocence'. Jack shook his head as the team plus Kyle made their way to the locker rooms. Chloe turned her attention back to Gabriella when she saw everyone else but Troy had gone. Chloe quietly snuck away as she left Troy and Gabriella on their own, texting her dad as she got out to make sure no one interrupted.

With Troy and Gabriella

Troy made another shot, knowing Gabriella was still there watching.

"You still good enough to take me on?" Troy spoke up as Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"Kyle says I am but I don't think so." Troy shook his head as she walked down to him.

"Well if Kyle thinks you are then you must be half decent still. Want to play?" Gabriella took the ball from Troy and made a shot, watching the ball fall through the basket.

"Bring it on Bolton!" Troy smiled as they played one on one for about 20 minutes.

I'm sorry." Troy said just before he made a basket. "I shouldn't have said what I did the other day. I didn't mean any of it either."

"Thanks. Its means a lot to hear you saying that." Gabriella smiled as she took her shot and made the basket. The two decided to declare it a draw.

"Ok you seriously have gotten better. I don't remember you ever playing that well." Troy told her as they sat down on the bleachers trying to catch their breath trying to change the subject.

"I don't remember you ever playing that bad." Gabriella said as Troy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"TROY! PUT ME DOWN!" Gabriella yelled as she kicked while Troy walked over towards the exit doors.

"And why should I after that comment." Gabriella smacked him on the back as he put her down. Gabriella bobbed her tongue out at Troy before running towards the other door, only to be stopped by Troy pulling her back and spinning her around. Gabriella laughed as she remembered the irony of this to the day she first came in here and found Troy after they auditioned. Troy put her down still keeping his arms around her waist. The two stood there just looking at each unconsciously starting to lean in.

With Kyle

Kyle had gotten a text from Chloe telling him to see if he could quietly open the door and see what was going on between Troy and Gabriella because she couldn't. Kyle watched as they finished playing and started messing around. He watched closely as he saw them stop in the middle as the two stood there leaning in before watching them kiss, Troy's arms tightening around Gabriella's waist and her arms automatically going round his neck. He watched in shock as the two continued kissing before he closed the door and ran to his dad's office where Chloe was making her way too. He was still mad at what he had said to both him and Gabriella the other day.

"They're kissing!" Kyle exclaimed as Chloe squealed and instantly jumped out of her seat and ran to the doors to go check. Jack followed her as Kyle followed rolling his eyes at his sister's actions.

"OMG! They are so cute together! I hope this means they are getting back together! I need someone to start giving me nieces and nephews!" Chloe excitedly whispered as Jack and Kyle exchanged glances before Kyle whacked Chloe on the arm. "OW! What was that for?!" Jack shook his head before he walked away.

"You are getting too carried away. We don't have any idea with what will happen now between the two." Kyle pointed out as Chloe shrugged and went back to watching the two while also texting Sharpay.

With Troy and Gabriella

The two pulled back, still keeping eye contact.

"That shouldn't have happened." Gabriella whispered as Troy smirked and put his forehead against hers.

"No. But I liked it." Gabriella nodded as she smiled at Troy.

"We have an audience." Gabriella noticed Chloe, Sharpay, Kyle and Jack at the door watching them. Troy turned around to look as they all scurried away back inside. Gabriella laughed.

"What does this mean now?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't just forgive you after everything that has happened but I enjoyed what just happened." Troy nodded.

"I guess I can see where you are coming from. I really am sorry for ever hurting you." Gabriella smiled.

"I think I'm going to go. I need to think." Troy nodded knowing she needed space to think about what happened.

"Can I come and see you later for us to talk?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I'll be at home all evening so come whenever." Gabriella told him walking off not before giving him a peck on the cheek though. Troy grinned knowing that maybe things were starting to look up again between the two again.

**

* * *

A/N: Did you like that chapter or not? Don't worry there is still plenty of drama coming up but I needed the two of them to be closer for something else to happen soon to make the rest of the story plan I have work. I'll try and update soon! Please review! Thanks!**


	17. Rebelling

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews! I love reading them all and knowing what you think. This chapter was pretty depressing to write and awkward because I didn't quite know how to write it. For those of you who haven't heard it already, 'What Time Is It' from HSM2 has been premiered so check out the link in my profile to hear it. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from any original characters and the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 17 – Rebelling

Gabriella was sitting on her bed thinking about everything that had happened. She was confused as to how she felt about everything that happened between her and Troy earlier that day in the gym. Sure she liked it but was she really ready to give her heart to Troy again? The hurt of everything that happened all those years ago still with her. Was she ready to let Troy back into her heart? Gabriella fell back against her bed sighing confused with the whole situation.

"Gabi?" Gabriella leaned up slightly and looked to her door and saw Troy standing there.

"Hey. Come in." Troy smiled as he came and sat next to her on the edge of her bed.

"You ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. "Come on Gabs this is me. What's up?" Gabriella threw her head back.

"I'm confused." Gabriella admitted. "About everything that happened earlier." Troy nodded in understanding.

"Do you believe what happened between us was a mistake?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't say I didn't feel something when we kissed but Troy you hurt me once before and I don't know if I can just forget that." Troy sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Will you listen to me if I tell you how I felt earlier?" Gabriella nodded as Troy continued. "When I saw you sitting there watching me I just felt like I was back in high school. You know, no pressure, no fears of letting people down just wanting to show off for you." Gabriella smiled as she listened. "and when we kissed, all I could think of was how much I love you and how much of an idiot I was for letting you go. I just wanted us to stay there that way forever. Just you and me. I felt like I was on top of the world again just like I did in high school. I want it all back Ella. I want to be with you. I want you to come back with me to LA. I want you to be with me forever." Gabriella interrupted.

"Troy stop. I can't do this. I can't go back to how we were back then. I don't want to. We've both changed and I think that it's probably best that nothing happens again between us. Neither one of us can afford to get hurt again. You should just go back to LA and forget about me. Move on with your life and be happy." Gabriella refused to meet Troy's gaze knowing the moment she saw those blue eyes she would melt right into them just like she use to.

"Ella please." Gabriella shook her head as Troy looked away. Troy saw the tears falling down her face and knew she needed time. Whenever she was confused she always wanted to be alone. "I'm going to go. Gabi just remember no matter what I will always be here as just a friend or if you want something more. Just look at the ring on your hand if you ever need reassuring." Gabriella nodded as she looked up at Troy. She stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you." Troy smiled as he broke the hug and left Gabriella feeling even more confused than before.

The next day Gabriella was in the middle of her last lesson of the day, which Kyle wasn't in when he should have been which worried her slightly along with his friends Ste, Mike and Owen, when there was a knock on the door. Jack walked in looking around.

"Miss Montez may I have a word outside please." Gabriella nodded worried by the tone in Jack's voice.

"Class I'll be right back. Please carry on reading page 34." Gabriella followed Jack out, closing her door behind her. "Jack what's going on? Where's Kyle?"

"Gabi Kyle never turned up today. Amanda said he left not long after me and he hasn't been in all day I've just found out." Jack told her.

"What?! Have you tried calling him?" Gabriella asked as Jack nodded.

"I've been trying all morning and he isn't answering. Chloe's gone out looking for him. He hasn't been in touch with you has he?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'll try calling him when I finish and I'll go help Chloe look for him if you want." Jack nodded.

"Thanks. I'm going to call Troy. He decided after he and Kyle clashed again to go and stay in a hotel for the rest of the week." Jack explained.

"Well if we find him I'll try talking to him about it. The falling out between the two of them has been caused because of me so I should be the one to try and fix things." Jack smiled.

"It's not your fault. They are two Bolton men who care about you just like all us Bolton men do. If they think you could be in danger or hurt because of the other of course they will clash just like I did with Troy after he broke up with you." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"You and Troy clashed because Troy broke up with me?" Jack smiled as he shook his head at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Jack and Amanda were sitting on the front porch swing when they saw Troy walk up the driveway._

"_Hey Troy, where's Gabi? I thought I told you to ask her over this afternoon." Amanda asked as Troy shrugged._

"_I broke up with her because I didn't feel like our relationship was going anywhere. I was too bored with her. No big deal." Amanda looked at Jack as she felt him tense up at Troy's attitude. Jack looked furious and she knew this wasn't going to be good._

"_YOU BROKE UP WITH A GIRL BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED?!" Jack yelled as Troy nodded. "TROY BOLTON HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH?! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW YOU MAY HAV EJUST HURT THAT POOR GIRL?! YOU SHOULD TREAT WOMEN WITH RESPECT AND BE LOYAL!" Jack finished as Troy shrugged and walked past him._

"_Oh well she will get over it." Amanda grabbed Jack before he could do anything else seeing how worked up he was. She could understand fully why he was reacting the way he was. The two of them loved Gabriella like their own daughter. She was already practically a Bolton._

"_Jack leave it. I'm sure Gabriella will be ok and one day Troy will realize what an idiot he has been. You have to let him make his own mistakes and you can't force him to do anything else." Jack sighed as he sat back down knowing Amanda was right. The thing that annoyed Jack most was that he wouldn't be able to ever call Gabriella his daughter. Troy would one day know what a great girl he lost._

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella smiled as she walked back into her class. She eyed some of Kyle's friends who seemed to be acting suspiciously. The bell rang not long after and before some of Kyle's friends could leave Gabriella called them back.

"Right I know you know where Kyle is so you will tell me unless you want me to report you all to the principal for helping Kyle plan skipping." Gabriella threatened.

"Oh please the principal threat doesn't scare us so if you think we will tell you think again." Jake, one of the more popular ones smugly told Gabriella.

"Well if you won't tell her then you will tell me." Gabriella, along with the 4 boys she had kept back looked back to see Troy standing at the door.

"Troy we..." Troy cut Jake off.

"Just tell us where Kyle is." Jake nodded.

"He went up to that old deserted building on the other side of the park." Gabriella dismissed them as Troy looked at her. He grabbed her hand as the two ran out of the school quickly. Gabriella called and told Amanda she and Troy had an idea where Kyle was and they would call and let her know anything and asked if she could ring Jack and Chloe.

Pulling up Gabriella and Troy jumped out quickly as they found Kyle, Ste, Owen, Mike and a few others sitting around with several bottles of Vodka in their hands.

"KYLE!" Troy yelled as Kyle looked up and smirked.

"Oh look if it isn't my big brother and his little slut." Gabriella and Troy exchanged looks as Kyle and his friends laughed.

"Kyle get up. We're going home." Troy ordered as Kyle shook his head.

"And why should I go home with you? Wouldn't you rather be home with your little slapper?" Kyle pointed to Gabriella as she looked at him hurt and confused.

"Kyle you say one more thing about Gabriella and so help me." Troy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Troy you know it's true. That little innocent act is so fake and she couldn't care less about anyone else and how they try and make her happy! Well guess what I give up! I couldn't care less who the two of you end up with because you are both just as selfish as each other." Kyle told the two. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand knowing how hurt she must feel after Kyle's words.

"Kyle get in the car now or I will get dad up here and the rest of you get home!" Troy told them all sternly. He squeezed Gabriella's hand letting her know he was there. Kyle walked off to the car as Troy and Gabriella followed. After dropping Kyle home first since he had passed out from all the alcohol in him. The car journey was awkward between Troy and Gabriella, neither one talking until Troy spoke up feeling too uncomfortable in the silence.

"I'm going back in 3 days. I've moved my flight up since there is nothing keeping me here." Gabriella nodded.

"Well I guess I will say bye now in case I don't see you beforehand. Bye Troy." Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek and walked into the house. The way she spoke so emotionless completely tore Troy apart knowing she really wasn't interested in him.

**

* * *

A/N: Right just in case people are confused after reading this Kyle is rebelling against Troy and Gabriella because he knows how much Troy hurt her and didn't want her to get hurt again even though it was his original idea to get them together. Don't worry I do know where I am going with all of this.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I'll try and update again soon since I have half term next week which means no exams! Please review! Thanks! **

**Oh and by the way I have a new one shot out called 'Birthday Surprises' if you haven't already read it go check it out and review please!**


	18. Kyle’s party part 1

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews! I didn't get quite as many for the last one but I did get to 400 reviews which is awesome so thank you for all reviewing so far! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few because I split it in two. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from any original characters and the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 18 – Kyle's party part 1 

It was about 12am on Saturday night, after a long week at work; Gabriella lay on her bed, in her powder blue sweat-suit, reading her book. Her mom was out of town for the night so she had the house to herself but all she could think about was Kyle. Kyle had been in school today, she and Troy decided it best not to tell anyone what happened, and he was constantly disrupting her class when she had him and was always making snide comments towards her to his mates. The whole day had been awful for Gabriella and not only that, she couldn't stop thinking about Troy. She was now finally home and relaxed when her cell rang. She sighed as her peace and quiet was interrupted as she put her book down on the bed before answering.

"Hello?" Gabriella could hear loud music in the background.

"Miss Montez its Paige. Kyle's having a party and its getting out of control. Please come help Miss. People are doing stuff they shouldn't be." Gabriella swung her legs over the edge of her bed, slipping her sneakers on and grabbing her jacket.

"I'll be right there." Gabriella ran out the house and ran down to the Bolton's. Gabriella had called Sharpay up to for help since she couldn't reach Troy. Walking quickly up the drive Gabriella could already tell the party was in full swing as music blared and the smell of alcohol in the air as soon as she walked in. Instantly she saw Kyle dancing in the middle of it all with some cheerleader. She walked up to him and pulled him away.

"Kyle what the hell are you playing at?! You shouldn't be drinking alcohol let alone having a party!" Gabriella scolded as Kyle looked at her.

"And who are you to tell me what to do. You're only my teacher and nothing more. So please leave and get lost Miss Montez." Kyle pushed her hard, causing her to fall back onto the stairs. She then saw Sharpay enter looking mad. Sharpay was already pretty mad at Kyle after Gabriella told her what he did but made Sharpay promise not to tell Jack or Amanda because she and Troy said they wouldn't. Gabriella stood back up quickly and walked over.

"This is crazier than any of the parties Chad or Troy every threw for all of us." Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"What do you say we do? I already spoke to Kyle and he pushed me and told me to leave." Sharpay looked around try to figure something out.

"Look you try going and getting rid of any alcohol you can find. I'll call Marko to come help too. This is too crazy for both of us to even handle with how drunk most of these people are." Sharpay told her as Gabriella walked over to the drinks table, telling the entire one's around to move away. Taking all the alcohol down in several moves to the Bolton's basement, Gabriella heard a loud bang. Running quickly back upstairs she saw Sharpay and Marko standing there, the front having being flung open, causing the bang, and in walked a load more, definitely older, people walked in carry a lot of alcohol. Gabriella exchanged worried looks with Sharpay and Marko who both shrugged now not knowing what to do. Gabriella saw Kyle walk in her direction and pulled him outside.

"Kyle who the hell did you invite?! There are so many people in there even I don't recognise from school who look very dodgy!" Gabriella exclaimed as Kyle shrugged the alcohol on his breath obvious.

"It's my party and whoever wants to come can. I don't care if I know them or not, they have alcohol they can join in. Why don't you just chill out and relax! Go have a drink and I'm sure that there will be some guy you can hook up with there since Troy obviously isn't here." Gabriella groaned.

"Kyle me and Troy are nothing! Never will be! Get that into you thick head! I care about you and Troy but only in a brother kind of way." _Think about Troy in a brother kind of way?! What am I on about?! That's just wrong if I think about a brother the way I think about Troy. _"Kyle you're like my little brother and I hate seeing you like this." Gabriella told him as Kyle just walked past her.

"Gabi! We have to call Jack or Amanda! There is no way we can get it under control. Someone just punched Marko when he tried to tell them to calm down and leave." Sharpay came running out telling her.

"Give me two minutes. Hopefully I can find some info somewhere as to where Troy is staying and if I can't then we will call them." Sharpay nodded as Gabriella ran back inside, dodging people as she went upstairs and into Jacks office. Frantically searching around for anything that could help her, Gabriella saw a note pad next to the phone. Reading the paper Gabriella smiled. "Bingo."

Sharpay and Marko were downstairs trying to remove any alcohol that was lying around.

"Where's Gabi?" Marko asked.

"She said she was going to try and find out where Troy was staying and if she can't then we're calling Jack." Sharpay explained as Gabriella came running up to them.

"Stay here. I know where Troy is and I'm going to get him." Sharpay nodded as Gabriella ran out.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey hope you liked this chapter. I don't really like it that much and i'm sorry its short but I wanted to post something for you all. I will post the second part soon! Please review! Thanks! **

_**Preview: Important Troyella moments!**_


	19. Kyle’s party part 2

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep it up! Here's the second part of this chapter. I hope you like it. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from any original characters and the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 19 – Kyle's party part 2

Gabriella left Sharpay and Marko trying their best to get rid of people and tidying up while she went and got Troy. She had hoped the hotel name she found fortunately on the piece of paper in Jack's office was a recent one and not from when he was down he at another time. She walked up to the desk to a blonde lady standing behind it.

"I need to know what room Troy Bolton is in." Gabriella told her quickly as she gave Gabriella a look.

"You really think I'm going to tell you what room he is in. You may be a fan but you have no right to know anything." She told Gabriella as Gabriella quickly tried to think of an excuse.

"I'm his fiancée." Gabriella held her left hand up where she was still wearing the promise ring Troy had given her that she had put back on recently.

"Yeah like you really expect me to believe that. I have never heard him talk of a girlfriend let alone a fiancée." Gabriella was getting madder and madder. She was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Actually she is." Gabriella and the lady behind the desk looked behind Gabriella to see Troy standing there. Gabriella gave him a thankful smile.

"I'm sorry Mr Bolton I had no idea." Troy nodded as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her with him out of the hotel knowing she obviously needed something.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked as Gabriella caught her breath.

"Kyle's got a wild party going on and you need to come right away. Me Sharpay and Marko have tried to get it under control but there are too many and Kyle is keeping his jerk act up. There is alcohol too." Troy nodded as he and Gabriella ran to Troy's car and hurried back to the house. As soon as they pulled up Troy looked at Gabriella.

"How did you find out about this?" Troy asked as they got out the car.

"Someone from my class called me up and told me that a party had gotten out of control and they needed help. I told you this was wild." Gabriella said as they walked in. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay who was carrying some stuff through to the kitchen.

"Kyle what the hell are you doing?!" Troy angrily asked as he pulled a very drunk Kyle off some girl while Gabriella walked over to the stereo system and turned it off after Troy instructed her to, receiving many groans.

"Everyone party's over! Leave before I call all your parents or the cops!" Gabriella threatened as only a few moved.

"She said everyone out NOW!" Troy yelled as they all started leaving. Gabriella walked back over to Troy, who was trying to hold Kyle up. Sharpay and Marko were pushing some people out the door quite literally.

"He needs to get to bed." Troy nodded as Gabriella pulled his arm around her neck as she and Troy helped him upstairs and into bed. Gabriella closed the door behind them as they walked back downstairs to the mess created from the party. Gabriella walked into the kitchen, bringing out the black bags and handing one to Troy. Sharpay and Marko had left after making sure everyone had been kicked out.

"We can leave this till tomorrow and let Kyle take care of all this." Troy told her as she shook her head.

"We should at least clear up some of the things. You don't want your mom and dad coming back to the house looking quite this bad." Troy shook his head as he helped clear some of the cans and cups away.

"You don't have to be here. You can get back home if you like." Troy offered as Gabriella looked at him.

"I don't mind helping. Honestly." Troy nodded as the two carried on cleaning, stopping about 2.30am.

"I think I'm going to stay over here tonight to keep an eye on him." Troy told Gabriella who collapsed on the couch next to him, placing her head on his chest.

"I think that would be a good idea. I'm sorry if I interrupted you or anything but I couldn't control them on my own." Gabriella explained as Troy wrapped his arm around her while she snuggled up to him, closing her eyes, too tired to move.

"I just can't believe that Kyle would do something like this. It doesn't make sense." Gabriella just sat there listening to Troy talk.

"I think that Kyle wants some attention from his brother. Not his brother all his friends and everyone else can see and want. Troy you should try talking to him and seeing how he is. And maybe you can talk to him about us because he is upset with us." Gabriella told Troy as he shrugged.

"I guess you could say I'm not the greatest brother in the world." Gabriella laughed.

"Maybe but you are the one Kyle wants and needs. He doesn't want you to be perfect, he just wants you to be there more for him as Troy Bolton, regular guy, Kyle's older brother." Troy wrapped his other arm around Gabriella as the two shared a hug, all the awkwardness once again seemed to have been forgotten.

"I guess you're right like normal." Gabriella smiled as she relaxed into the hug before pulling back after a few minutes.

"Yeah. I better go." Gabriella said as Troy her pulled into another hug as they stood up. As Troy and Gabriella broke the hug; their eyes stayed connected as Troy bravely leaned in and kissed her again. Only this time a lot softer, feeling all Troy's emotion, the kiss not quite as rushed as what it was in the gym. Shocked Gabriella didn't respond immediately but soon found she was kissing back, falling back onto the sofa. A few minutes later Troy pulled back as she remained there, eyes closed and lips together. Troy smiled at her as she opened her eyes and she returned it. "I better go." Gabriella just stayed still as Troy kissed her again. Each kiss filled with more and more passion. Memories of high school coming flooding back to them. Troy soon picked Gabriella up as the two made their way up to Troy's old room, closing the door behind them.

**

* * *

A/N: Ooh what will happen next! The next chapter will be the gang and Sharpay. I'll try and update soon! Please review! Thanks!**

**I'm about to post a new story called 'A Forced Reunion' so please check it out and review! Thanks! **


	20. Sharpay, Marko and the gang

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews! I got 34 reviews for the last chapter, my highest so far for this story. Please keep it up because it encourages me to write more and to post it quicker! This chapter will be only the gang but at the end there will be a Zekepay moment for all Zekepay fans. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be back to Troyella and Kyle. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from any original characters and the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 20 – Sharpay, Marko and the gang

Sharpay and Marko had just arrived home after leaving Troy and Gabriella now with the party over. Marko had insisted walking Sharpay back since it was so late.

"Do you think leaving Troy and Gabi there alone to clean up was such a good idea?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah actually I do. Troy's leaving soon from what I've heard and there is still stuff they need to sort out. I think it will be good for them." Marko reassured her.

"Yeah I hope so. Why do you have to be gay? I mean if you weren't I would totally be falling for you." Marko laughed at Sharpay.

"I'm sorry but if I was straight I would love to have you falling for me but since I'm not I'm going to make it my job to get you with your perfect..." Marko stopped when he saw Ryan and all the others standing outside Sharpay's house. "Guy." Marko finished as he saw the shocked looked on Sharpay's face.

"Wow this has got to be the first time I have ever seen my sister lost for words." Ryan spoke up as Sharpay stayed in her position. "What no hug sis for your brother?" Sharpay smiled as she ran up to Ryan and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay whispered in his ear as he nodded.

"I know." Sharpay smiled as she pulled back.

"What no hug for any of us?" Chad asked as Sharpay smirked and hugged him before hugging all the others apart from Zeke. She just smiled at him knowing things would be awkward if she hugged him. Marko stood back next to Ryan and watched the look on Sharpay's face when her eyes connected with Zeke's. He knew exactly who Sharpay's perfect guy was and would see to it that the two got back together.

"Where have you two been? I mean its 1.30am." Ryan asked as Sharpay and Marko looked at each other.

"You might want to come in while we fill you in on everything." The gang, including Ryan's girlfriend Adele. Between Sharpay and Marko they filled the gang in on everything that happened Troy and Gabriella from the dance to what happened the other day in the gym to the awkwardness after what Kyle said and Kyle's party earlier that night.

"Wow! A lot has happened in a few days." Kelsi spoke up as Sharpay nodded.

"It's been mad. One minute things are great and the next they are worse than you could imagine. We left them alone to sort Kyle and whatever." Sharpay told them.

"You left them alone again? In a house? Alone?" Chad asked as they all looked at him as if he's stupid.

"Yes Chad, a house alone apart from Kyle who completely passed out from the huge alcohol intake from the party." Sharpay slowly said as the others laughed and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Well Kyle will get a welcome in the morning when he wakes up because there is no way Troy and Gabriella could ever be home alone without things happening so I'm telling you things will be happening in that house at this very minute." Chad told them as they all shook their heads thinking how wrong he was when he was actually right.

"So Sharpay Ryan told us you work at East High with Ms Darbus. I can't believe she is still there." Taylor stated as Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah. It's so weird though seeing Ms Darbus so nice and not shouting. Coach Bolton is still there too and Principal Matsui too. You will all have to come in on Monday. I know Gabi would love to see you all." Sharpay explained.

"Go back to East high? Count me in." Jason instantly said. Everyone else agreed to go too.

"Ok you can all come with us on Monday. I know Troy will there with Jack because he goes back home that evening." Sharpay told them.

"Does Gabi hate us?" Zeke spoke up as Sharpay smiled.

"Gabi could never hate any of you. I always told her it was ok if she hated you because I did but Gabi being Gabi always believed that she must have done something else to make all of you suddenly ditch her." Sharpay explained to them as they nodded.

"We feel really bad for what we did after Troy broke up with her. We shouldn't have ditched her like that and Sharpay you did the right thing sticking with her. We all wish we would have too." Taylor admitted as Kelsi nodded.

"The two of us always would think about what the two of you would be up to and if we'd have stayed in touch what we would be planning for during the holidays." Kelsi added.

"Well lets make sure we don't lose touch again now. I know Gabi will be excited to see you but I'll call her tomorrow after we have all got some rest. Hopefully I will find out how things went between Troy and Gabriella and if there was any awkwardness when we left so then we can start planning a way to get them back together." Sharpay said.

"How are we going to get them back together when they aren't even in the same state?" Chad asked.

"We'll figure that one out tomorrow. I take it you all want to stay here for tonight?" Sharpay assumed.

"We figured you wouldn't mind sis." Ryan smiled as Sharpay shook her head.

"It's ok. Marko is it ok with you (they live together now as friends Sharpay and Marko)?" Marko nodded as Sharpay thought about room arrangements before Marko stepped in, a plan formulating in his head.

"Right since we only have three spare rooms, Chad and Taylor can take one, Jason and Kelsi and Ryan and Adele take the other and Zeke you can share with Sharpay." Zeke and Sharpay's jaws dropped as Ryan and the others looked at Marko realizing his plan. Sharpay was just glaring at Marko.

"Fine." Sharpay said defeated knowing she had no choice. Everyone separated to their own rooms after being shown where to go by Sharpay and Marko.

Sharpay had just walked into her on suite bathroom, closing the door so that she could change and so to could Zeke. She had told him already they would have to share a bed which Sharpay really wasn't looking forward to. Walking back out she saw Zeke was already lying down, wearing an old wildcat tracksuit. Zeke lifted his head as he heard the bathroom door open and watched Sharpay walk out wearing a pink silk nightgown that fell mid-thigh. He smiled and she returned it as she lay down next to him but making sure he was on the edge of the bed so that he wasn't close to her.

"You don't have to stay on the edge. It's ok. I won't bite." Sharpay told him as he turned to her and smiled, moving slightly closer.

"How have you been Sharpay?" Zeke asked as Sharpay shrugged.

"I've been ok. It's been hard not having Ryan or you around but I had Gabi which made up for not having Ryan around because she became like my sister but I've never found anyone to help me get over you. I really missed you." Sharpay admitted, deciding to finally take a chance and tell the truth about her true feelings, something she wasn't good at, as Zeke scooted even closer to her.

"I've never found anyone to replace you either. I missed you too Shar." Sharpay smiled as she looked up at Zeke before the two slowly leaned in. The moment their lips met, fireworks exploded between the two. Memories of high school flooding into their minds as they broke the kiss, running out of air.

"Goodnight Zeke." Sharpay said settling down in his arms as they wrapped around her.

"Night Sharpay." Zeke kissed the top of her head as the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry but I just had to get them back together now because they, along with all the other couples, won't really be in this story that much and I didn't want to drag it on. Maybe the odd one or two moments with other couples but this is mainly Troyella. Please review! Thanks!**

**PS For those of you who don't know the next chapter of 'High School Complications' is up so please go and review! Thanks!**


	21. The next morning

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the great reviews! Is anyone elses alerts down because mine are? This chapter is dedicated to **ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet (**Nenna) for her 13****th**** birthday today! Happy birthday! I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow because I won't have time but hopefully Friday or the weekend I should have the next chapter up. Anyway please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from any original characters and the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 21 – The next morning 

Kyle woke up with the biggest hangover ever. He remembered everything from the previous night and knew he had to thank Troy before things got any further out of hand which they would of if they hadn't been interrupted. Kyle guessed Troy would have stayed over and opened the door instantly stopping and smirking at the site. There lay next to Troy in his bed, fortunately with the covers over them, Gabriella. Kyle knew exactly what must have happened.

_**Flashback**_

_9 year old Kyle walked into his brother's room after being returning early from a family holiday with his parents. Troy had been allowed to stay home since it was the week after the wildcats had won the championship again. As Kyle walked in he instantly noticed clothes, not just Troy's, scattered over the floor. He then looked at the bed and on the other side of Troy lay Gabriella. Kyle smirked knowing how much trouble Troy was in and was going to take pleasure out of being the one to tell his dad that Gabriella was upstairs in Troy's room._

_Kyle quickly ran downstairs and saw his mom, dad and Chloe had finished their breakfast and were now just talking._

"_Dad can I tell you something?" Kyle asked innocently as Jack looked at his son._

"_You know you can tell me anything Kyle." Kyle nodded as he smiled._

"_Will I get in trouble if it's something about Troy?" Kyle was teasing them slowly._

"_No and if it's about Troy you have to tell us." Jack and Amanda exchanged worried glances as Kyle saw them do so._

"_Troy's upstairs in bed..." Kyle stopped looking down._

"_And?" Jack prompted his son._

"_With Gabriella and they both have no clothes on." Kyle looked up and saw the annoyed look on Jack and Amanda's face. The two of them got up telling Kyle and Chloe to stay down there as they marched upstairs._

"_You want to go spy?" Chloe asked as Kyle smiled and the two ran up the stairs and into Chloe's room, keeping it cracked open slightly so they could see._

"_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Jack shouted as the two woke up eyes widening when they realized what was going on._

"_Sorry dad." Troy spoke as Gabriella leaned into him, keeping a hold on the sheet to keep her decency._

"_I thought we already spoke about this. No leaving the door unlocked if you are getting up to stuff behind closed doors because of a thing called little siblings." Troy and Gabriella just nodded. What the four of them couldn't see was the shocked looks on Kyle and Chloe's faces._

"_How? I thought they were going to be in so much trouble." Kyle stated as Chloe agreed._

"_It doesn't make sense. Why would dad be cool about something like this? He always has a go at them for so much as making out." Chloe said as Kyle shrugged._

"_I'm guessing it won't happen seeing Troy and Gabi get in trouble. I really thought I had something good." Chloe nodded in agreement with Kyle._

_**End Flashback**_

"Look what we have here." Troy and Gabriella stirred at the sound of Kyle's voice.

"Kyle get out!" Troy pointed to the door, both he and Gabriella still lying down.

"And I came to say thanks for last night but it looks like I'm leaving." Gabriella shook her head at Kyle cold attitude.

"You're welcome but still get out!" Kyle smirked as he turned to leave.

"You might want to get out of bed lover boy because mom and dad will be home any minute and I always took pleasure in watching you have embarrassing conversation with them." Kyle saw the blush on their face appear.

"Kyle just go otherwise I will tell Troy about..." Kyle sharply cut Gabriella off.

"I'll keep mom and dad distracted if they get back before you two get out of bed but either one of you tell them about the party I will tell them the two of you let me throw a party and gave me alcohol to serve last night." Kyle warned as he left the room. Troy looked at Gabriella who shrugged.

"What do you have on my brother that could possibly make him move that quick?" Gabriella smirked.

"He might have told me if I wasn't more your girl he would have me because he thinks I'm 'hot'." Troy laughed.

"I can definitely see why he thinks you're hot but yeah he goes near you in that way at all I'll kill him." Gabriella laughed as she sighed and leaned back against Troy's bare chest. "Brings back memories being up here like this doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. What are we going to do Troy?" Gabriella asked as Troy sighed, placing his head on top of hers.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Troy felt Gabriella shrug.

"What happened last night, I don't regret but I don't know if I can do this anymore." Gabriella admitted. "I mean you're going back to LA, I'll be here, and it just won't work." Gabriella felt Troy nod.

"Well how about we just forget about everything that happened last night and we stick to being friends. But we have to stay in touch this time because I have already gone far too long without having you in my life in some way." Troy told her.

"Definitely. I don't want to lose touch again because you mean too much to me Troy." The two shared a hug before they heard a car door slam outside indicating that his parents were home.

"We need to get up and dressed. You do know my parents are going to know something happened last night since you are here this morning." Gabriella laughed.

"I'll just tell them that we wanted to sort things out and it was late when we finished talking so you told me to stay over and help keep an eye on Kyle." Gabriella simply said as they both got dressed. They had agreed to keep Kyle's party last night a secret not wanting to cause more problems with Kyle.

Downstairs Kyle had just finished tiding most of the rubbish up from last night that Troy and Gabriella hadn't done when Jack, Amanda and Chloe walked through the door.

"Wow Kyle is up before 12pm!" Chloe exclaimed seeing her brother as she looked at her watch that read 10.30am.

"Get lost Chloe." Kyle coldly told her before stomping off upstairs, pushing past Gabriella and Troy who were on their way down.

"Gabriella what are you doing here?" Jack asked amused at seeing his son's ex-girlfriend.

"Did you spend the night?" Chloe asked as Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella blushed slightly.

"I invited her over last night for us to work things out since things have been pretty awkward lately and it was late when Gabi went to leave so I told her she could stay. Oh and I was just about ready to kill Kyle and his attitude if Gabi wasn't here." Troy explained as Gabriella gave him a thankful look.

"His attitude still bad?" Amanda asked her eldest.

"Worse if it can get any worse." Amanda and Jack shook their heads not knowing what they could do.

"I think we need to give him time and eventually the Kyle we know will return." Gabriella spoke up as Troy and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"If he isn't in a month then we will take action, everyone agreed?" Jack compromised which everyone agreed to. No one was looking forward to the next month with Kyle.

Troy walked Gabriella home after they had eaten breakfast which his parents had insisted the two stayed for.

"I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella said as they stopped outside her house.

"Yeah. If I don't see you later I'll see you tomorrow since I'm going to help dad out before I leave tomorrow night." Troy told her as the two shared a hug and Gabriella pecked his cheek before walking in.

"And where were you last night?" Gabriella looked up, having just closed the door, to see her mom standing in front of her.

"At Troy's." Gabriella told her mom whose annoyed face turned to an amused face.

"You spent the night with Troy?" Gabriella smiled. She couldn't help it and this was her mom she was talking too so she knew if she asked her not to she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yeah I did spend last night with Troy but Jack and Amanda don't know that we were together." Her mom had a confused look on her face.

"Why don't they?" Gabriella then went on to explain about the whole Kyle incident last night and everything that happened.

"We decided this morning last night was just a one off and we wouldn't tell Jack or Amanda about the party because Kyle is already causing too many problems already. Mom you have to promise you won't tell them." Gabriella looked at her mom sternly.

"Gabi if that's what you want I won't tell them but I don't think it's the right thing to do." Gabriella smiled at her mom before going upstairs to shower and get changed ready to head over to Sharpay and Marko's to tell them about last night not knowing that she would be seeing all her old friends there too.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey I know you probably want to kill me right now but don't worry things will eventually get even better between the two but it can't be yet because otherwise the story will be over. Oh and don't worry eventually Kyle's party will come out but I have that planned to come out somewhere else. Also i just looked at my stats and my story 'Older Guy' has been viewed over 71,000 times and is on 120 favs! wow is all can say! Anyway please review! Thanks! **

**Happy Birthday again Nenna! **


	22. Just the two of us

**Kyle Bolton**

_Summary: Kyle Bolton is Troy's younger brother. What happens when his new science teacher happens to be his brother's ex-girlfriend? What will happen when Kyle starts to get involved in trying to reunite the pair? Troyella. R&R! _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews. This chapter is dedicated to ****Corbin's My Man**** since she was my 500****th**** reviewer. I made this chapter longer than normal because I won't be able to update at all this coming week because I have an exam everyday and they are long ones so I won't have time to write. I might if I'm bored of revising be able to get the odd short one out but don't count on it so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from any original characters and the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 22 – Just the two of us

Gabriella walked up the street towards Sharpay's when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Gabi wait up!" Gabriella turned to see Troy running towards her. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing?" Gabriella asked Troy who walked next to her.

"Nothing coming to find you. Let me guess you are going to Sharpay's to tell her about last night." Gabriella blushed slightly.

"Maybe." Troy laughed at her embarrassment.

"Well is it ok if I come with you since I have nothing better to do and I already know the details." Troy asked as Gabriella took his hand.

"Fine but no complaining about what we say." Troy nodded. "Ok that's weird. Why are there more cars here than normal?"

"No idea. Come on." Troy pulled her up Sharpay's driveway, ringing the doorbell, only for the two of them to get a shock at who answered the door.

"Chad?" they simultaneously said.

"Troy, Gabi what are you two doing here?" Chad asked as he opened the door for them to come in.

"I came to see Sharpay and Troy tagged along when we met up just. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked confused.

"We may have all been invited down by Sharpay so we could make things right between us all again." Troy and Gabriella exchanged knowing looks knowing that this was to do with them and probably part of Kyle's doing too. "Why don't you come through?" Chad lead the way through to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Gabi what are you doing here with Troy?" Sharpay asked jumping out of her seat.

"I came because I wanted to tell you something and Troy tagged along since he already knows but all I can say is why is everyone else here?" Sharpay sighed.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he squeezed Gabriella hands seeing the slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Sharpay tell me what's going on!" Gabriella exclaimed as Sharpay started explaining.

"I called them because we being me and Kyle decided to get the gang back here to try and help get you two back together." Gabriella groaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of our business?! We are not getting back together! Not now not ever so just stay out my life because you are just messing it all up!" Gabriella shouted angrily before turning round and running out leaving Sharpay and the others stood there shocked.

"Sharpay you and Kyle need to get it through to your heads that me and Gabi aren't meant to be and we want to be friends but with everyone keep trying to get involved they aren't allowing us that." Troy told her before walking off to find Gabriella.

"Sharpay?" Marko spoke softly seeing the hurt look on her face.

"She's right. They both are. We keep trying to force them together and the friendship they are trying to build up again keeps being destroyed because we can't leave them alone." Sharpay admitted.

"Don't worry Shar. I'm sure everything will be ok." Zeke told her wrapping his arms around her allowing her to bury her head in his chest.

Troy noticed Gabriella sitting on a swing in the park. Quietly he walked over, trying not to disturb her peace.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to lose it with Sharpay I just wish they would leave us alone." Gabriella spoke as Troy sat on the swing next to her.

"Don't worry. I felt like doing the same. I want them to leave us alone and hopefully after I leave tomorrow they will." Troy told her as she looked down sadly.

"I don't really want you to leave." Gabriella admitted sadness in her voice as Troy looked at her.

"Me either but I have to." Gabriella nodded.

"I know. It's just I'll miss you. I know we haven't had that many great days since we saw each other again but the few days we have had I've had fun. Just like in high school." Troy smiled as he took her hand and linked his fingers with hers.

"How about we make today just about you and me? No one else. Just us." Troy suggested.

"I'd like that." They both stood up and headed towards Gabriella's where they knew they could be alone without the others.

Kyle was up in his room just lying down thanks to his huge hangover. He hadn't meant to let things get that out of control the night before but he couldn't help it. Just then his phone beeped. It was from Christy, the cheerleader he was making out with last night.

_Hey babe party at Ste's tonight. Come over and we can pick up where we left off. Christy xoxo_

Kyle smiled as he put his phone back on the nightstand. He knew his parents would be too busy with Troy who was leaving tomorrow night to even notice he was gone.

Later that evening, Troy and Gabriella were lying on the couch in the Montez's living room popcorn all around them and the two wearing wet clothes. Troy smiled as he looked down and saw a sleeping Gabriella in his arms, pieces of popcorn in her hair. Troy laughed as he carefully took them out remembering what had happened earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella walked in and had decided to just watch a movie. _

"_I'll just go and get some popcorn, why don't you go get comfortable?" Gabriella suggested as Troy smiled. A few minutes later Gabriella returned and handed one of the two bowls she was carrying to Troy while she sat down at the other end of the couch with her own bowl opposite from Troy. Halfway through the movie Gabriella got bored and decided since she noticed Troy engrossed in the movie to have a bit of fun. She picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at him._

"_What the hell!?!" Troy looked over at Gabriella who smiled innocently at him. Troy smirked as he grabbed a handful and chucked some over at her. Gabriella squealed as Troy got up and picked her up before throwing her back down on the couch and climbed on top of her. Grabbing his bowl Troy tipped the whole bowl over her._

"_TROY!" Gabriella whined as Troy smirked. She tried to wiggle free but Troy refused to budge. Gabriella looked around for something a smiled. Reaching out while Troy tickled her she grabbed the glass of water on the table and tipped the water over Troy, half of it going over herself, stopping Troy from tickling her._

"_Gabriella Montez you are going to be sorry!" Gabriella looked at him amused while Troy shook his head. _

"_What has the great Troy Bolton come up stuck as to what to do?" Gabriella teased as Troy pouted. The two locked eyes as Troy leaned down and kissed her before playfully pulling away._

"_Don't think I don't have anything against you. We may only be friends but nobody can resist Troy Bolton's amazing kisses." Gabriella smirked._

"_Well this girl has experienced more than just Troy Bolton's amazing kisses and anything from Troy Bolton isn't that amazing." Troy pouted as Gabriella smirked._

"_I'm glad we were friends though Gabi. I know everyone has been interfering and wants us back together but I'm glad we agreed to be friends." Troy told her as she smiled as the two hugged. _

"_Me too" Troy smiled as the two shared a hug._

_**End Flashback**_

Troy sighed. He knew in the few days he had been back he had fallen in love with her all over again but wasn't ready to risk losing Gabriella from his life altogether by actually telling her how he truly felt. He knew she wasn't ready to forgive him completely for everything he had done to her before. He could still see the pain in her eyes sometimes but he knew before he could tell her his feelings he had to get rid of that pain that she still felt towards him and if that meant just being friends till it was gone it was what he was willing to do for her. Troy was pulled from his thoughts as Gabriella moved.

"Hey miss sleepy." Gabriella smiled as she looked up at Troy.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Troy shook his head.

"You were tired. I was tired. It's fine. We both just got chance to rest and anyway it's not like it's anyone else you have to worry about falling asleep on it's just me." Troy told her as she leaned up. "I should get going." Gabriella nodded as the two stood up noticing the time and it was after 8pm. "I guess I should say bye now since dad's taking me to the airport straight after practise and I might not get chance to see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess we should then." Gabriella leaned up and hugged Troy tight as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her as tight and as close to him as he could.

"I promise I'll call you or if not I'll come and see you when I come home for Christmas." Troy promised as they broke apart.

"I'll hold you to that. I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy walk off knowing that she was finally happy to have Troy Bolton back in her life and she had no regrets anymore.

Troy walked into his house and saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch watching a movie while Chloe lay on the floor half watching the movie and half her attention texting someone.

"Troy what on earth happened to you?" Amanda asked when she saw the state Troy was in. He still had a wet shirt and damp hair with popcorns bit in there.

"Me and Gabi had a bit of high school afternoon play fighting with popcorn and glasses of water." Troy explained as Jack smirked.

"Well there is something missing from that list if it was a remake of your high school days and that was the make out sessions we parents we would walk in on." Jack commented as Troy glared at his dad who smirked.

"I'm going to have a shower. Have any of you seen Kyle?" Troy asked.

"He went to bed about 10 minutes ago. He said something about being tired and wanted an early night." Amanda explained as Troy nodded and walked upstairs.

Half an hour later, Troy came back down to see the three all still in the same places. He had brought all his stuff back over from the hotel earlier that morning before meeting up with Gabi so he could be with his family before he went back.

"So Chloe who has your interest seeing as you are so engrossed in your phone?" Troy asked sitting on the floor next to her and snatching her phone from her. "Who's Craig?" Troy asked as Chloe blushed.

"Just someone from East High. Give me my phone back Troy!" Chloe demanded as Troy moved it away from her.

"Hey dad listen to this." Jack and Amanda looked at Troy and a furious looking Chloe. "Hey Chloe last night was fun. We should hang out again sometime. Craig. Hey babe." Troy stopped and looked at Chloe. "Babe?" Troy asked grinning. Chloe shot him a 'you're dead' look. "Hey babe. I miss you so much. I love you. Craig." Troy read as Jack looked at his daughter. "Hey baby I can't wait to see you tonight. I'll call you in a bit sexy. I love you. Craig." Troy flipped her phone shut as Chloe snatched her phone back. "Who's Craig Chloe bear?" Troy asked using the nickname he gave her when she was younger. "Boyfriend?" Chloe refused to answer.

"Chloe Elizabeth Bolton you tell us right now who this Craig is!" Jack demanded.

"My boyfriend." Chloe admitted.

"We got that bit. What's his last name?" Troy asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Shut up Troy!" Chloe spitefully spat. "CraigCross."

"You mean as in Craig Jason's younger brother?" Troy asked amused.

"Yes as in Jason's younger brother." Chloe told him as Jack and Troy smirked knowing that Chloe had always had a crush on him and according to Jason, Craig had a crush on her too so they knew he was a decent guy.

"Why didn't we know about the two of you?" Amanda spoke up as Chloe shrugged.

"I guess I didn't want daddy or Troy to get mad. Oh and Kyle would probably have beaten Craig up if he found out because we all know even if Kyle can be a jerk sometimes he is still very protective." Chloe reminded them all.

"Yeah your right about Kyle but you should still have told us young lady because we want to know these things and if you are happy then we will be happy." Jack told her as she smiled and got up to hug him.

"Thanks daddy." Troy rolled his eyes at Chloe and the innocence still in her.

"Well I would rather find out that way than the way I found out about Troy and Gabriella." Troy groaned as he fell back onto the cushions Chloe had been leaning on. "What? Troy walking into the school gym expecting to find you practising rather than making out with your supposedly best friend isn't the best thing for a teacher let alone a father to see and where your hands were going were nowhere near where they should have been." Troy pulled one of the cushions over his face to cover up his embarrassment as Chloe laughed.

"So that is how you found out about the two of them. I always thought Troy had told Chad to keep it a secret and Chad being Chad couldn't. That's what Chad told me anyway." Everyone laughed. The rest of the evening was spent with them all reminiscing over memories of Troy, Gabi and the Bolton's and their families.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Not a lot happens but things will be getting better soon I promise. Please review! Thanks!**

**Oh and I just want to say to anyone who is waiting for the 'College Struggles' sequel I have now got a basic idea of some plots and let's just say if I do go with the one idea I have you will all want to kill me :P I'll start working on that along with this and 'A Forced Reunion' after 15****th**** June so not long now to wait now but ideas are still welcome for 'College Struggles' because i don't have many ideas for the other couples apart from Ryan and Annabelle who will also have a big storyline. Thanks! **


	23. Going Home

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews although I didn't quite get as many as I normally do. Once again I'm not going to be able to update again till the weekend so I made this another long one too but please R&R! Thanks! **

**This chapter is dedicated to:****Jayne07**** I just want to say good luck to ya again with the rest of your GCSE's since you have so many more to do than me and I am already doing enough :P Talk to you later and good luck:)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 23 – Going Home

At the party with Kyle

The whole party was in full swing and most people there couldn't even begin to remember where they were or the fact that they had school the next day.

"Hey Mike, you seen Kyle?" Owen asked as he walked up to him. Mike just shook his head before looking around noticing Kyle.

"I think Kyle's a bit busy getting to know a certain blonde." Owen followed Mike's gaze and smirked. The two watched as Kyle lead her out of the house somewhere. What none of them could see was the very sad look on a young girl from their years face as she watched Kyle lead Christy the head cheerleader away somewhere.

Kyle and Christy ended up at one of the popular make-out places. Things between the two were getting hotter and hotter and now it was a question of what would happen next.

The next morning

Today was the day just about everyone was dreading. Troy would be leaving that evening. Kyle was the only one who couldn't care less whether or not Troy was leaving. For Gabriella, today would be the day she really didn't want to come. She knew that it meant she had to say goodbye to Troy once again. Gabriella walked out of her bathroom, having just showed and picked out one of her nicer outfits because she wanted to look good for Troy on his last day.

Over at the Bolton's, Troy was finishing packing since he knew he wouldn't have time later.

"Troy I'm leaving now if you want a lift." Jack popped his head into Troy's room.

"Nah it's ok. I think I'll walk with Chloe and spend a bit more time with her again before I leave." Jack nodded as he walked out. Troy sighed as he put his photo album in but not before flicking through. He smiled at all the pictures in there of just him and Gabriella. Well actually most of the album was just pictures of the two either kissing or just messing around and others caught the moments on camera. Troy missed that. Everything was so much more complicated today.

"TROY! HURRY UP!" Troy was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Chloe's annoyed voice. He shook his head as he grabbed his cell and wallet.

"Hold on I'm ready. What's the big rush anyway? Meeting up with someone? Perhaps a certain Mr Craig Cross?" Troy teased as the two walked out. Chloe just pushed Troy in the arm as he smirked.

"Yes actually but please don't embarrass me Troy. I really do love him and I don't want you to scare him off." Chloe admitted as Troy looked at his younger sister's worried face.

"Hey I promise I won't do anything unless he hurts you and then I will beat him up no arguments." Chloe smiled as she hugged her older brother. The two siblings stood there for a few minutes before Troy smirked at the person approaching him and Chloe.

"Aww a Bolton sibling hug. I don't think I've ever seen one of those." Gabriella joked as Chloe turned to see her smiling.

"Hey Gabi. Come on I need to go." Chloe grabbed both Troy and Gabriella's arms and dragged them along with her.

"Why are you so eager to get to school?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Because my sister is dating a certain Craig Cross." Gabriella went to speak but Troy stopped her. "Yes Jason's brother and they are in love." Troy told her.

"And how come I know nothing of this relationship?" Gabriella asked amused as Chloe smiled.

"You did know kind of. He was that guy I came to talk to you about before. Oh and because you would have told big mouth here or Kyle and most likely Kyle would have gone mad." Gabriella nodded in agreement before Chloe let out a high pitched squeal. Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes as they saw why she was squealing. Chloe ran off to her boyfriend leaving Troy and Gabriella looking on amused.

"How long have they been together?" Gabriella asked as Troy shrugged.

"I don't know. I only found out last night with mom and dad because I snatched her phone away. Gabs am I a bad brother? I mean Chloe keeps things like that a secret from me and Kyle hates me it seems like I'm the worst brother in the world." Troy admitted as Gabriella smiled and hugged Troy as the two carried on walking into East High.

"Troy you are the best brother and I'm sure if you asked Chloe that she would say exactly the same. She was just worried about telling you probably because she knows you care about her and she probably didn't want to cause any fuss. As for Kyle, well I don't know. The old Kyle would have come right out and said you were the world's best brother but the new Kyle, I don't know. But that is everyone I wouldn't know how Kyle would react. He's changed." Gabriella reassured Troy.

"Thanks Gabs. So anyway since today is my last day here I see you dressed up for me." Troy smirked looking at the black knee length skirt, white loose and frilly top and jacket she was wearing.

"Me dress up for you? I don't think so." Gabriella lied.

"Well then how come you always told me you refused to wear skirts to school and you were more of a trousers kind of person and the only times you wore a skirt was on the days we had practises and would sneak out." Troy reminded her as she blushed.

"Thanks for the reminder but no I've changed now. I wear skirts all the time." Gabriella told him as they stopped at her room.

"Look I know I'm supposed to be helping my dad before I go back but please meet me up on the roof after school so we can say one last goodbye." Gabriella nodded as Troy walked off towards the gym. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough for Gabriella and it hadn't even started yet. Seconds later both Jack and Troy reappeared at Gabriella's classroom.

"Gabi please tell me you have seen Kyle this morning." Jack pleaded as Gabriella shook her head confused.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked as Jack nodded at Troy to tell her while he walked off.

"Kyle's bed hasn't been slept in. Mom went to get him up since she assumed he had over slept and he wasn't there." Troy explained as Mike and Owen walked in immediately stopping when they saw Gabriella and Troy.

"We're just gonna go." Owen stated as they started to walk away.

"HOLD IT!" Gabriella shouted as they turned back sensing the annoyed tone in Gabriella's voice. "Where's Kyle? And don't even think about saying you don't know because I know you do!" Gabriella demanded as the two boys traded looks. Troy glared at them sensing their uneasiness as Owen spoke up.

"Ste had a party last night. Kyle and Christy were there for a few hours but then they left but when they did they were pretty drunk." Troy looked at Gabriella furiously at his brothers behaviour.

"Do either of you know where they went after the party?" Gabriella asked as they shook their heads.

"We don't know but a few hours later as the party was dying down there was a rumour that the two had gone up to the cliff top lookout and let's just say apparently things happened." Gabriella placed her hand on Troy's arm seeing how mad he looked.

"Thanks you two. If you hear from Kyle or he appears send him to myself or Coach Bolton immediately." The boys nodded as they left. "Troy?"

"Tell my dad if you see him I've gone to find Kyle and I will be back later for practise or at least before my flight leaves." Gabriella nodded as she watched Troy walk off. Sitting down she sighed knowing that all this trouble with Kyle and everything was because of her.

It was now Free Period and Gabriella had just finished putting all her stuff away from her previous class when there was a knock on her door. A few seconds later Sharpay, Marko and the rest of the gang walked in.

"Are you still mad at us?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella smiled.

"No. I have too much else to be worried about to still be mad but just promise to but out of my love life." Sharpay grinned.

"Of course." Sharpay and Gabriella shared a hug as the others sat on some of the tables in the room.

"So where's Troy?" Marko asked as Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know. Kyle didn't go home last night and when Troy found out we think he might be somewhere with one of the cheerleaders since half of them didn't turn up but we're not sure." Gabriella explained.

"Is Kyle still causing problems?" Sharpay asked.

"It's gotten worse in the past few days if it could. So what are all you doing back here?" Gabriella asked turning her attention to the gang.

"Sharpay and I made up and it gave us all an excuse to get together and of course when we said we wanted to meet back up here even Chad couldn't say no." Ryan told her as she smiled.

"Yeah and I may have also just wanted to come home just to see Troy since I knew he would be here but we haven't spoke." Chad added.

"Oh right." Sharpay looked at Gabriella knowing she was hiding something.

"You're hiding something." Gabriella looked at Sharpay confused. "Don't deny it I can tell so spill now." Sharpay demanded.

"No. I can't say and you will never get anything out of me." Gabriella sternly told her.

"Oh please. I will get it out of you. It's not going to be something that bad because it's you." Sharpay pointed out.

"Yeah it's not like it's about you and Troy either because it's the wrong look on your face." Taylor told her.

"Yeah come on it's not you and Troy slept together or anything." Chad spoke as Sharpay saw Gabriella look down at the floor blushing.

"OMG! You did! You and Troy slept together! Why did I not know any of this before?! Why didn't you tell me?! Has it happened more than once?! Did y..." Sharpay was cut off by Zeke putting his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about her." Gabriella smiled as she continued to look down.

"Gabs what happened?" Taylor asked as she went on to tell them everything that happened after Sharpay and Marko left in the early hours of Sunday morning and then what happened yesterday between the two.

"Wow! Who would have thought that you and Troy would have ... Just wow." Sharpay said as Gabriella blushed.

"I can't believe the two of you still aren't together and without any good reason." Kelsi commented as the others agreed.

"I guess me and Troy don't want to go back to the past." Gabriella told them as they carried on catching up.

With Kyle

Kyle woke up and found himself in someone else's bed. He looked to the side and saw Christy and groaned. Fortunately they were both still dressed. Kyle felt Christy stir next to him.

"Oh god please tell me we didn't do anything stupid." Kyle smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry I think we passed out before we did. I should get going though because I will be so dead for staying out all night and skipping school." Christy nodded.

"Kyle this doesn't mean anything does it?" Christy asked as Kyle shook his head.

"Nah. WE were both drunk, nothing happened so it was just a mad thing." Kyle reassured her.

"Good because I kind of think Owen is hot." Kyle rolled his eyes before walking towards the door.

"I'll tell him to try and impress you." Christy smiled as Kyle left.

With Troy

Troy had been up to where Mike and Owen had said Kyle might have gone but of course he wasn't there or at any of the other places he normally hung out at. After checking with his mom Kyle hadn't come back home Troy started heading back towards East High when he spotted just the person he had been looking for.

"Kyle! Where the hell have you been?!" Troy asked annoyed as Kyle just glared at Troy, pushing straight past him but not getting very far as Troy pulled him back. "Kyle talk to me." Troy spoke.

"Why should I? It's not like you care about me and I don't care about you. Troy just go back to your precious home in LA and stay out of my life. You don't have any say in it anymore! I wish you were dead!" Kyle shouted as he pulled out of Troy's grip and walked home. Troy stood there shocked, Kyle's words going over and over. Troy just carried on back to East High knowing that Gabriella was right that Kyle wanted an older brother, no he needed an older brother and he was never there.

The rest of the day flew by and it was finally time for Troy to leave. Gabriella was round the Bolton's waiting to say goodbye. Kyle had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Troy hadn't told anyone about what Kyle had said and tried his best to carry on.

"We've got to go now." Jack told Troy who was saying goodbye to his mom and sister. After one final hug, Amanda and Chloe walked over to Jack as Troy walked to Gabriella.

"Well I guess this is it." Troy started as Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy pulled her into a hug, breathing in the fruity smells in her hair.

"Promise you will come home at Christmas?" Gabriella asked.

"I promise I'll come back just for you." Gabriella smiled as the two pulled apart. "I'll see you soon Gabs." Troy gave her one final peck on the cheek before going over to his dad and getting in.

"Are you going to be ok?" Chloe asked wrapping her arm around Gabriella.

"Yeah I just have to accept that he won't be here annoying me anymore." Chloe smiled as they watched Jack drive off. Troy had once again gone from Gabriella's life only this time she knew it would only be a matter of weeks before he would be back and she would still have Sharpay and the gang but what Gabriella didn't realize was her whole life was about to be turned upside down in those few weeks.

**

* * *

A/N: Alright I would love to know what you think I could mean with that last sentence because I love to read what you think. Oh for everyone who has told me to give Kyle a girlfriend I will be but I have to fit it in with what I have planned but it will be mentioned slightly in about 2 chapters. Please review! Thanks!**

**Good luck to anyone else doing exams!**


	24. 6 weeks later

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! All my reviewers are awesome! You will find out what's up with Gabriella in this chapter and Kyle's change in attitude again. Please read the A/N at the bottom for info. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters!**_

* * *

It had been 6 weeks since Troy had left and things between Gabriella, the rest of the Bolton's and Kyle wasn't any better. Gabriella had hardly spent any time with them because of how awkward things were with Kyle. The gang had also all gone back home just days after Troy left because they couldn't afford to take any more days off. It was now Friday and Gabriella couldn't wait for the school day to be over. Lately she had been feeling really quite sick, having actually started been sick every morning for the past 2 weeks and having stomach cramps but Gabriella paid no attention to it and just shrugged it off as she was stressed and run down. Gabriella was now on her lunch break but she was still in her classroom today since she needed to finish sorting some things out. Gabriella bent down to her bottom draw to get out some paper when all of a sudden as she stood up everything went black.

With Chloe and Jack

Jack and Chloe were in Jack's office talking about Kyle. Jack and Amanda had gone mad at Kyle when they eventually caught up with him after he came home after his run in with Troy. Things were so bad that they had tried grounding him which they had never done before but he always still found a way to sneak out.

"What are we going to do dad?" Chloe asked. She was really worried about Kyle's attitude after he shouted at Gabriella in the hallway this morning and called her a slut in front of everyone before pushing her into the lockers when she had tried to talk to him. Of course the principal and Jack witnessed the whole thing and he was told he would be suspended all next week.

"I have no idea what to do anymore Chloe. Everything we try and do just gets thrown back in our face and I just know it's going to take something seriously bad to happen to pull Kyle back in to his old self." Jack sighed as Chloe smiled sadly at her dad who seemed to have aged years over the past few weeks, as to her mom, with all the stress and worry over Kyle.

With Kyle

"So we go in there, you two keep a look out for Miss Montez and I'll stick the picture on her desk with the note threatening to go to the principal and accuse her of sexual harassment if she doesn't give me the right grades." Kyle finalized with Ste and Mike who looked at Kyle unsurely.

"Kyle should you really be doing this? I mean Gabriella has never done anything to hurt you so why are you doing this?" Mike asked.

"Because I felt like it." Kyle shrugged as he carefully opened the door to Gabriella's room. "Good she's not ..." Kyle stopped when he saw Gabriella collapsed. "Gabi!" Kyle ran and bent down next to her trying to find her pulse. "Go get my dad!" Kyle shouted as the other two ran out. "Gabi come on its Kyle wake up." A few seconds later Ste, Marko and Sharpay ran back into the classroom.

"What the hell happened Kyle?" Sharpay asked as Marko picked Gabriella up to take her to the hospital.

"I have no idea. I just walked in and found her collapsed. Sharpay what's wrong with her?" Sharpay could tell Kyle was really worried about her. Sharpay picked up Gabriella's bag as they followed Marko out.

"I'm sure she will be ok." Sharpay wrapped an arm around him as Jack appeared and took Gabriella from Marko.

"Sharpay go sign the three of us out and meet us at the hospital in a bit with Chloe. Kyle call Maria and mom." Jack instructed. Marko had already gone off to find Chloe. Everyone went to do what Jack said as Kyle and Jack hurried out and took Gabriella to the hospital.

2 hours later and Jack and Kyle were still waiting for news on Gabriella. They had told them that she had regained consciousness and was now resting and they could sit with her but they wouldn't know anything else until the test results came back. Maria and Amanda had both arrived earlier along with Sharpay, Chloe and Marko but Maria had gone home with Sharpay to get some clothes for Gabriella after they had already decided to keep Gabriella in overnight for safety since she had hit her head when she fell but fortunately hadn't done any damage.

"Kyle?" Jack spoke up as Kyle just looked at Gabriella and held her hand. Jack could see the worry and scared look on Kyle's face as he sat there.

"I'm sorry dad for everything." Kyle said, playing with the rings still on Gabriella's fingers as Jack smiled. "I really didn't mean to cause any of the trouble I have."

"I know we just worry about you Kyle because we don't want you to get hurt and we want to be there for you." Jack told him.

"I know. I guess I just hated that things didn't go my way and everything else was getting to me that I thought I could just ignore it all and it would go away if I changed." Kyle explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok just promise next time to come to us." Kyle nodded.

"Do you think Gabi will be ok?" Kyle asked. Jack knew Gabriella really was an important figure in Kyle's life and he needed her in it.

"Yeah I will be." Kyle and Jack looked up at where the weak voice came from and saw Gabriella sitting there awake. Kyle jumped up and launched on her with a huge bear hug as Jack laughed. "It's nice to know how much you care about me but get off Kyle." Gabriella spoke as Kyle pulled away sheepishly while Jack laughed at the two.

"Sorry." Gabriella smiled and squeezed his hand as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Miss Montez nice to see you're awake but could I please talk to you alone for one moment." Jack and Kyle nodded and want to walk out.

"Kyle?" Kyle turned around. "Stay." Jack nodded at Kyle as he closed the door as he walked out.

"Right Miss Montez, do you have any idea as to why you could have collapsed?" Gabriella shook her head as Kyle sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.

"I've been feeling pretty rough the past few weeks and been sick but I just thought it was from all the stress and pressure I was under." Gabriella explained as Kyle looked down knowing he was causing her part of that stress. Gabriella saw the look on his face and squeezed his hand reassuringly to let him know she was ok.

"Well the result we have would explain why you have been feeling like you have. Congratulations Miss Montez you're 6 weeks pregnant." Gabriella and Kyle's jaws dropped as the doctor smiled.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: know this chapter is short but I had to stop there. Some people said that they didn't want me to make her pregnant but sorry that was my whole plan but I do still have things planned and it won't all be happy so don't give up on me yet please. The next chapter I have got mainly done so I'll try and update tomorrow! The next chapter will be Gabriella and Kyle mainly. Please review! Thanks! **

_**Preview: Kyle become's Dr Kyle (don't ask)**_


	25. Dr Kyle, You can’t tell anyone

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews! I got 38 for the last chapter which is my highest yet for this story! I LOVE all you guys for reviewing! You guys are the best! As promised here is the next chapter. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and any original characters!**_

* * *

The doctor had left after telling Gabriella the news while she and Kyle still sat there in shock. Kyle decided to try and break the atmosphere in the room.

"Well it looks like Troy is good if he is getting you preggers after only one time." Gabriella turned to Kyle and glared. "Ok not the time for jokes."

"Kyle you can't tell anyone about this." Gabriella warned.

"What? Why?" Kyle asked completely baffled.

"Because I don't want anyone else to know about this till I'm ready and that includes Troy." Gabriella strictly told him. Kyle frowned.

"You better be glad that I love you (a/n: don't worry in a sister brother way) and I feel bad about the way I've been acting that I'm willing to keep this a secret but you have to tell people soon." Gabriella nodded.

"I know it's just I need time to come to terms with this. Kyle it's a big thing having a baby especially when it's not planned and the father is not around." Gabriella explained as Kyle hugged her.

"Well while Troy isn't around is it ok if I take his place to look after you." Gabriella smiled.

"I'd like that Dr Kyle since we haven't hung out for a while." Kyle grinned as Jack walked back in with Maria, Sharpay, Chloe and Amanda.

"What did the doctor say?" Maria asked as she kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"I'm fine and there's nothing to worry about." Gabriella smiled at them as Kyle watched her. He knew that she was even more confused about her feelings towards Troy anyway thanks to him and now this would be confusing her even more if possible.

The next day Gabriella was released. Of course Kyle was round there first thing before Gabriella got up and promised to spend the day with her. As soon as Gabriella got home the morning sickness once again kicked in.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Maria asked Kyle as Gabriella ran up to the bathroom.

"Yeah the doctor said it was because she was stressed and run down her body is weak." Kyle lied. "I'll go check on her." Kyle ran up the stairs quickly knowing that Maria didn't quite believe Kyle. Kyle sat behind Gabriella rubbing her back

"You don't have to wait in here with me." Gabriella spoke as Kyle handed her a glass of water.

"Nah I don't mind. I haven't got anything better to do and that is my niece or nephew you are carrying. Dr Kyle needs to be here to keep an eye on you." Kyle reminded her as she placed her hands on her small stomach still. Kyle could tell she was warming up to the idea of having a baby. Gabriella looked up and smiled at Kyle reminding thinking back to when she was sick in high school and Troy came over to look after her especially.

_**Flashback**_

_17 year old Gabriella woke up feeling rough. Every movement hurt as she ached all over._

"_Gabriella you have to get up sweetie." Maria said popping her head into Gabriella's room. _

"_Mommy I don't feel good." Gabriella said in a child voice._

"_What's wrong?" Gabriella held her throat._

"_My throat hurts and my whole body aches and I'm cold." Maria felt Gabriella's forehead and could feel a slight fever starting. Maria agreed and Gabriella fell back asleep while her mom called the school._

_Gabriella was woken up a few hours later to someone kissing her neck. She turned and smiled when she saw Troy._

"_What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as Troy shrugged and wrapped his arms around Gabriella._

"_I heard you weren't well and school has always been boring but having to go through a school day with no you I can't cope with." Gabriella smiled as Troy smirked._

"_Well then Mr Bolton what are you doing now? Staying here or going home?" Gabriella asked._

"_I was hoping to stay here and keep my sick girlfriend company. How you feeling baby?" Troy pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his chest._

"_I feel awful. I just want to lie here all day and go to sleep." Gabriella told him._

"_Well then that's what you are doing. You won't lift a finger because I'm here." Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend lovingly. The rest of the day consisted of the two of them sleeping, watching movies in bed and making out when they felt like it which turned out to be as soon as they got bored. Gabriella knew Troy would be there for her no matter what and would always give his best for her._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hello? Earth to Gabriella!" Gabriella waved his hand in front of Gabriella as she came out of her daydream.

"Sorry I was just thinking of all the times Troy used to come over, skipping school sometimes when he knew I was ill just to look after me and keep me entertained." Gabriella told Kyle who smiled.

"Well I better make sure I keep up that Bolton tradition." Kyle cheekily smiled as Gabriella stood up and walked into her bedroom.

"Do you think Troy will be mad?" Gabriella asked as they lay there talking.

"No. Well I hope not because he is having a baby, that he doesn't know of at the minute, and it's with you so he will do everything he possibly can for you and he will be happy." Kyle reassured her. "I remember I once found his diary. It was about 3 months after your 1st anniversary and in it was something like, 'this is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, grow old, be the mother of my children and make me happy for ever'. It was so corny I thought at the time but now I realize it was because he was so in love." Gabriella looked at Kyle and could tell he was hiding something. It then clicked in her head.

"You have a crush on someone don't you?" Gabriella asked as Kyle blushed and refused to meet her eye.

"No! Kyle Bolton does not get crushes." Gabriella grinned.

"Kyle's in love." Gabriella said in a sing song voice.

"Oh shut up so are you." Gabriella's face dropped knowing Kyle was right.

"So we're two idiots in love with people who don't know it but at least one of us can do something about that." Kyle looked at her as the two lay on her bed. "I'm going to help you get your girl." Gabriella told him. "So who is she?"

"No you're not because I'm not doing anything." Gabriella shook her head.

"Yes you are doing something about it because I'm sure the girl you like feels something for you too. I remember I had been at East High about a few months and I fell in love with your brother but he never made his move so I just guessed he didn't feel the same and I was hurt because of that so I'm not letting you make the same mistake as your brother. Now tell me who she is." Kyle sighed.

"Melissa Murphy." Kyle admitted as Gabriella looked at him. That wasn't the person she had expected him to say.

"You mean as in Melissa on the decathlon team." Kyle nodded. "What is it with you Bolton brother's falling for us smart people? I so would have expected someone like Christy for you." Kyle smiled and shook his head.

"I guess we Bolton's are addicted to you smart people apart from Chloe who is the smart one in the family and is addicted to a jock. And there is no way me and Christy would ever get together as I know she is way more into Owen." Kyle told her.

"Well I can tell you for certain Melissa is into you too but the old you, this you not the arrogant pig you turned into. Oh this will be fun playing matchmaker for you and her. I have to get Sharpay involved too and then there will be no way you two won't end up together." Gabriella went to get her phone but Kyle snatched it away before she could.

"Don't even think about telling anyone else. Not yet anyway otherwise if you do I'll tell about the baby." Kyle warned as Gabriella frowned knowing she had no choice.

"What baby?" Kyle and Gabriella turned to the door in shock to see Sharpay standing there.

"Damn." Kyle muttered as Sharpay gave the two a look to explain.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant that's why I collapsed but no one else knows yet apart from Kyle because I don't want them too." Gabriella explained briefly.

"Is it Troy's?" Gabriella nodded as Sharpay started squealing loudly causing Kyle to cover his ears and placed a cushion on Gabriella's tummy as Gabriella laughed.

"What are you squealing about Sharpay?" Maria asked appearing at the door as Gabriella gave Sharpay and warning look not to say anything.

"I'm just so happy Kyle is back to his old self and seeing the two of them happy and hanging out again." Sharpay covered as Maria shook her head and walked back downstairs. "Oh this is so cute. You and Troy are having a baby. Wait does Troy know?" Gabriella and Kyle shook their heads. "Why not?"

"I will tell him but I need to come to terms with this before I tell anyone else and I have to go for a scan next week for them to check everything then. Dr Kyle's coming with me and if you want you can too." Sharpay quickly agreed before looking at them confused.

"Dr Kyle?" Gabriella and Kyle laughed.

"Inside joke. I told Gabi I would look after her while Troy isn't around and she came up with the nickname Dr Kyle." Kyle explained as Sharpay laughed. The rest of the day Kyle made sure whatever Gabriella wanted she got and he did everything for her while Sharpay just kept going on how cute it would be to have a mini Troy and Gabriella for her to play with which Gabriella and Kyle rolled their eyes at.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Right for those of you who weren't sure if the baby was Troy's hopefully you will know from this chapter it is his. Enjoy this chapter because I'm not going to be able to update again till after Thursday since I have to finish revising for my exams next week tomorrow. If you're lucky I might try and get one up Tuesday since I don't have an exam that day but I can't promise. Anyway please review! Thanks! **

**PS if you haven't seen it already, the video for 'what time is it' I've put a link to it in HQ on my profile. It's awesome I watched it this morning on TV. **


	26. The first scan

**Kyle Bolton **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter even though I didn't get quite as many buts that's ok. I'm glad you all like where I'm going with this. This chapter is just a filler for the next one which will have lots of drama in because Troy will be back in the story and it will be long to make up for the shortness of this one. Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot and original characters!**_

* * *

Chapter 26 – The first scan

A Week Later

So far Gabriella, Kyle and Sharpay had managed not to draw too much attention to themselves and still no one else knew about the baby.

"Gabriella where are you going?" Her mom asked as she came downstairs with Kyle following on a Saturday morning waiting for Sharpay since Kyle was already there.

"Umm me and Sharpay are going shopping and Kyle insisted on coming." Maria eyes the two suspiciously.

"Can I ask the two of you something?" Gabriella nodded unsurely. "Is there something going on between the two of you and I mean more than brother sister kind of relationship because the two of you are spending an awful lot of time together alone." Kyle and Gabriella nearly chocked at the accusation.

"What? Us? No way! That's just wrong."Gabriella told her as she smiled.

"Yeah that's just wrong to even think about." Kyle added as Maria looked at them.

"Well then why have you been spending so much time together and whenever I come and see if you are ok you both shut up." Maria told them as Gabriella looked at Kyle who shrugged.

"Mom sit down. I need to tell you something." Maria sat on the couch as Gabriella sat by her and took her hand in her own. Kyle sat in the single chair opposite. "Do you remember when I told you something happened between Troy and I that night of Kyle's party when I didn't come home." Maria nodded as Gabriella continued. "Well when I collapsed last week the doctor told me something but I didn't want to tell anyone else apart from Kyle who knew too since he was with me when I found out. Mom I'm pregnant." Maria's eyes widened as she looked between Gabriella and Kyle who too nodded.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Maria asked.

"I wanted to try and come to terms with this before I told anyone else. I don't want Jack or Amanda or anyone else to know yet." Gabriella looked at her mom who smiled. "I'm going for a scan in a bit. That's why Sharpay is coming and Kyle's here _again._" Kyle grinned at her. "It would mean a lot to me if you came too mom." Maria smiled as she hugged Gabriella.

"I'll go get my things ready." Gabriella smiled as she watched her mom walk off.

"You did the right thing telling her." Kyle spoke.

"I know. I still can't believe I'm having a baby especially with your brother." Kyle smirked and came and sat next to her placing his hands on her tummy.

"You know you are so lucky because you are going to get the coolest mommy ever and I guess a coolish daddy too." Gabriella laughed as the doorbell went. Kyle stood up and answered it as Sharpay walked in.

"Everyone ready?" Sharpay asked.

"My mom knows and she's coming too know." Sharpay smiled at Gabriella glad she finally told someone else apart from her and Kyle who couldn't be there for her all day every day.

"Hi Sharpay." Sharpay smiled as Maria came down the stairs.

"Hey Maria. Right come on then let's go." Sharpay told them. She and Maria laughed when they saw Kyle offer Gabriella his arm and she linked her arm through. "I'm not sure she really needs Troy when she has Kyle running round doing everything for her." Sharpay whispered.

"Trust me there will come a point during this pregnancy where Gabriella will want something because of her hormones and I don't think Kyle will be able to quite do that or satisfy her like Troy will." Sharpay burst out laughing while Maria smirked at her while Kyle and Gabriella looked at them confused.

At the hospital, Kyle, Maria and Sharpay were all in the room with Gabriella with the doctor. Kyle was right next to her holding her hand. Maria and Sharpay knew right now Gabriella was depending on Kyle so much because he was the closest thing to Troy she had and they knew Kyle wanted to be there for Troy too.

"Right this will be cold." The doctor warned as he placed the cold gel on her stomach and used the stick while trying to get a good picture. "Right can you see this." The doctor pointed to the small speck on the screen while they all nodded. "That's your baby and so far everything looks good." Kyle squeezed Gabriella's hand seeing the excitement on her face. "I'll just print these out. I won't be a few minutes." The doctor left the room as the four of them just looked at the screen.

"That's your baby mija." Maria whispered in Gabriella's ear as she smiled. Everyone could see how happy Gabriella looked. The doctor returned a few minutes later with the prints. Gabriella made her next appointment before they left. (I'm skipping ahead about a month now)

A month later

Gabriella was now starting to show slightly with her little bump since she was now nearly 3 months gone but no one else apart from the four of them knew still as she just wore slightly looser clothes when she was out. Gabriella was at home just resting as she had just finished for thanksgiving. Her mom had gone away for work; Sharpay was in New York with Marko visiting Ryan and the others while Gabriella was at home.

"Gabi?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she heard Kyle open her front door. Kyle had been given his own key since he was round so often and they decided to trust him with a key. "Hey how you feeling?"

"I'm ok. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as he sat down next to her.

"My mom and dad sent me. I have news. Not sure how good this is. Tonight mom and dad surprised me and Chloe with tickets to go see Troy and they kind of got one for you too. Dad wants us to go see him play and since we have a week off. The flight leaves in a few hours." Kyle told her as she sat there surprised and in shock. She didn't plan on telling Troy until he came home for Christmas because she wanted to do it face to face and have time to plan. "Gabi?"

"I have to tell him sooner then." Kyle smiled. He knew this would be hard for her. Kyle helped her up as the two went to pack. In just a few short hours Gabriella knew she would have to tell Troy her big secret and she sure wasn't looking forward to telling him.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry it was short but I wanted to get something up. I have got half of the next chapter done so if you review I will try and get it up Wednesday or Thursday since I have no exams tomorrow. Oh and for all those of you have been waiting for the 'College Struggles' sequel it's now up so please R&R. Please Review! Thanks! **

**PS A lot of people have been reviewing 'Older Guy' recently saying they would love me to do a sequel but because I won't be doing a sequel I'm going to write a two shot basically summing up the whole story and adding other bits to it for after the epilogue. I just want to know whether if I do it people would read it because if not I won't bother writing it. Please review and let me now. Thanks!**


	27. OMG! TROY!

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I equalled my highest amount again of 38 which is awesome! I made this chapter extra long since I haven't been updating as much and I won't be updating this story till Friday or Saturday. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's._

* * *

Chapter 27 – OMG! TROY!

As soon as Gabriella and the Bolton's landed in LA, Kyle was refusing to let Gabriella carry her own baggage but Jack and the others just shrugged it off as he was still trying to make it up to her for when he was acting like such a jerk before. They were greeted by a limo driver Troy had sent them to collect them. The whole ride back was quiet as they were all too busy wither excited about seeing Troy or in Gabriella and Kyle's cases scared. Gabriella because of having to tell Troy about the baby and Kyle hadn't spoke to Troy since that day he left.

"Are you two ok because you seem quiet?" Amanda asked as everyone turned their attention to Gabriella and Kyle who were holding each other's hand.

"Yeah we're both just nervous because we haven't spoken to Troy since he left and I know I have to apologize if Troy will let me." Kyle told them as they smiled.

"I'm sure Troy will forgive you and Gabi he will be just as excited to see you too." Amanda reassured the two as they smiled and covered their nerves.

"Hey dad, where are we going?" Kyle asked.

"Troy has a game tonight so we are going straight there after dropping our bags off at Troy's." Jack explained. "Oh and Gabi I thought maybe you could wear this tonight to the game." Jack handed Gabriella a bag as she eyed him suspiciously. Opening the bag her jaw dropped when she realized what it was. "I thought it would be good for you to wear his old east high jersey just like you did at East High and I'm sure it will still fit you because you haven't changed that much." Kyle and Chloe immediately picked up on what he was trying to do as Gabriella held the jersey in her hands with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Gabi I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to wear it." Gabriella shook her head.

"No its fine. I want to wear it. I don't even know why I'm crying." Gabriella smiled.

"I do." Kyle muttered as Gabriella elbowed him in the ribs.

"Did you say something Kyle?" Amanda asked.

"I just said I remember hearing Troy telling Gabriella how much he loved getting her out of his jersey." Gabriella gasped and hit him again while Chloe hit him too.

"Kyle!" Amanda scolded as Jack laughed and Gabriella blushed. "Don't worry Gabi, just ignore Kyle." Kyle smirked knowing Gabi couldn't do a lot since he knew about her secret.

After having dropped their bags and stuff off at Troy's and Gabriella having changed into Troy's old jersey soon found themselves at the stadium sitting down and watching Troy and Chad warm up. When Troy finally looked up at them he grinned at Gabriella noticing the shirt she had on while she smiled back but couldn't help fidgeting with the edge of the shirt knowing she wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy much longer from him or anyone else.

"I see someone's back wearing their guy's shirt." Gabriella turned around and saw Taylor there grinning at her. Jumping up she squealed as the two embraced. "I can't believe your here." Taylor then caught sight of the little bump underneath the shirt as Gabriella dropped her arms. "Umm Gabs can I talk to you out there for a minute on your own?" Gabriella nodded as she followed Taylor out.

"What's up Tay?" Gabriella asked as they stood in the restrooms.

"This is what's up." Taylor pulled Gabriella's shirt up slightly as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Is it Troy's?" Gabriella nodded. "Does he know?" Gabriella shook her head this time.

"I'm going to tell him later because I wanted to do it face to face. Only my mom, Kyle and Sharpay know Taylor so don't tell anyone else." Taylor nodded as they rejoined the others. Kyle gave her a confused look and she just shook her head turning her attention back to the court as she sat down.

Towards the end of the game suddenly everyone watched in horror as one of the opposing players purposely stuck his leg out causing Troy to twist his knee (that is possible because I've seen it happen in football (or soccer as it's known in America) but I'm not very good at explaining) and fall to the fall in pain as the referee blew for time out.

"OMG TROY!" Gabriella shouted in horror. Gabriella and Kyle were quickly out of their seats rushing down to the floor where Chad was with Troy. Amanda, Chloe and Taylor were trying to stop Jack killing the opposition player who had a smirk on his face. Gabriella was bending next to Troy who had passed out from hitting his head and pain on the floor as the paramedics got the stretcher out.

"It's ok Troy." Gabriella soothingly whispered as she grabbed his hand. Kyle was stood behind her, next to Chad both wearing worried looks on their faces but at the same time amused ones from the way Gabriella was acting towards Troy. When they had loaded Troy into the ambulance and the paramedic asked who was going to ride with Troy who still hadn't come round, Kyle instantly said Gabriella. Amanda reluctantly agreed to let Gabriella go with Troy when Jack and Kyle gave her a look.

After having being waiting at the hospital for over an hour waiting, they finally saw the doctor walk out, walking over to Jack, Amanda, Chloe, Kyle and Gabriella. Taylor and Chad had called and promised they come up tomorrow when they knew more of what was going on but told them to keep them updated

"Mr & Mrs Bolton?" the two stood up and looked at the doctor. Gabriella, Kyle and Chloe all behind them. "My names Dr Wright. Troy's in a stable condition at the moment. He will need surgery because he has torn all his knee ligaments. That's not what we are really worried about though at the minute. When Troy fell he hit his head on the floor and he has slipped into a coma. At the moment we're not sure if he'll wake up." Amanda gasped as Jack wrapped his arm around her tightly. Chloe was hugging Kyle as Gabriella sat back down with tears flowing down her face. "I've got to go finish sorting everything out for the surgery but I'll be back shortly." Jack nodded as the doctor walked away. Kyle suddenly remembered Gabriella. Looking over at her he saw her with tears streaming down her face and her hands on her stomach. Kyle leaned out of Chloe and over to Gabriella. He knew he was the only one at the minute who knew about the baby and with Troy maybe not making it he knew he would have to make sure he looked after Gabriella.

"My baby can't die." Kyle, Gabriella and Chloe looked up to see Amanda talking. "It's not fair! He hasn't lived his life yet! He was meant to find someone to settle down with, be happy and have his own family. He's not meant to die!" Amanda sobbed into Jack's arms as Chloe stood up and went to hug her mom while Kyle stayed with Gabriella.

"I have to tell them Kyle." He nodded knowing she had to do this. Yeah it wasn't right they would find out before Troy but she might not get the chance to tell Troy and if this could offer any kind of comfort to his family he knew she would want this.

"Jack, Amanda, Chloe." The three looked at Gabriella who was shaking. Kyle stood up and grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Gabriella sweetie what's the matter?" Amanda asked concerned. Gabriella took a deep breath as Jack held Amanda or Chloe close to him.

"I think there is something you should know. I think you should sit down." The three of them sat down, Amanda pulling Gabriella to sit down next to her. "About 3 months ago, something happened when you were out of town." The all had confused looks on their faces. Kyle could see Gabriella was hesitating because she didn't want to get him in trouble.

"I threw a wild party that got out of hand with alcohol and people I didn't even know, it was that night before I went out and stayed out all night." Kyle spoke up as Gabriella looked at him. He just smiled.

"You did what Kyle?! Young man when everything settles down with Troy and we get home you are in so much trouble." Kyle nodded at his mom. Gabriella smiled.

"Anyway Troy and I managed to interrupt it after I got a call from one of my students saying the party was out of control and needed help. I couldn't stop it on my own so I went to get Troy. After we kicked everyone out and put Kyle to bed, we stayed up cleaning part of the mess. After we gave up we started talking and well one thing led to another." Gabriella looked down embarrassed at the thought of having to tell Troy's parents this. "A few weeks ago I started getting really sick but shrugged it off as being stressed and run down. When I collapsed the doctor did tell me something and I forced Kyle to keep quiet but I found out I was about 6 weeks pregnant which would make me about three months pregnant now." Gabriella finished as she heard them gasp. She still refused to look up at them, scared of how they would react. Gabriella went to stand up and leave after none of them spoke before she felt herself being pulled into a hug. She looked up to see Amanda hugging her.

"Thank you." Amanda whispered as Gabriella pulled away confused. Amanda saw this and smiled, wiping the tears off Gabriella's tear stricken face. "Gabi if something should happen to Troy he won't have left our lives forever because he will be here in this baby. Of course I don't want Troy to die but knowing that he will still be living in another way may be the only thing to help realize that maybe life will go on." Amanda explained as she hugged Gabriella again tightly. Jack and Chloe smiled as they watched. After settling back down everyone knew that they were in for a long night and as much as Jack and Amanda tried to tell Gabriella to go back to Troy's to rest she refused and said she wouldn't leave till she knew he was ok.

Around 5am, everyone had been dosing apart from Gabriella who couldn't settle too worried about the thought of Troy not making it. Just as Gabriella closed her eyes she heard the door to the waiting room they were in open.

"How's Troy?" Gabriella asked immediately jumping up quietly to talk to the doctor.

"The surgery we believe was a success and it will be just about time before we will know for certain. Mr Bolton has also woken from his coma and we were wondering if someone would mind coming to talk to him to try and bring him round more." Gabriella nodded as she followed the doctor out the room. Listening to the quiet hallway Gabriella soon realized the doctor had stopped and opened a door for her. He smiled as he walked back off towards the waiting room where he said he would ask someone to let Jack or Amanda know as soon as they woke and left Gabriella with Troy. Sitting in the vacant next to the bed, Gabriella took one of Troy's hands in her own and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"Well this certainly isn't how I imagined things when Kyle told me I was coming up with them to see you." Gabriella started. "Troy wake up. I need you know more than ever. I can't lose you. I love you." Gabriella put her head on the bed and cried; worry for Troy, fear of their unborn child losing its father and out of love. The love she still held for the man lying in the bed in front of her. Gabriella stayed there crying for a few minutes before she was startled by someone stroking her hair. Looking up, Gabriella looked into a pair of blue eyes that she would never again tire of seeing.

"Hey." Troy croaked as Gabriella moved off her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around Troy.

"Thank god you are ok. We thought we might have lost you." Gabriella told him as he wiped her tears away with his hand when she pulled back. Gabriella smiled as Troy pulled her close to him again as she just let him hold her. "How you feeling? Do you remember what happened?"

"I'm feeling absolutely fine and yeah I do remember." Gabriella smiled into his chest knowing that this was Troy and she knew he was lying about how he felt.

"And how do you truthfully feel?" Troy laughed.

"Truthfully my leg is killing me and I feel like hell." Gabriella turned to look at him.

"Aww does Mr Bolton need a kiss to make him feel better?" Gabriella said teasingly in a baby voice.

"Yes he does because he is an injured man." Troy smirked as Gabriella pecked him on his cheek.

"Better?" Gabriella asked as Troy smiled at her.

"Much. What are you still doing here at," Troy paused and looked at the clock on the wall, "5.30am?"

"I wasn't leaving you till I knew you were ok. Your parents, Chloe and Kyle are asleep in the waiting room but the doctor wanted someone to wake you up so I volunteered." Troy smiled at her.

"You must be shattered. Why don't you lie next to me? I don't mind actually it might make me feel better since these beds are so uncomfortable." Gabriella laughed.

"Mr Bolton are you sure it's not just some ploy to get me in bed?" Gabriella asked jokingly.

"Aww damn you figured it out." Gabriella laughed as she lay down next to him, making sure she didn't catch any wires and rested her head on his chest. Gabriella froze when she felt his hand rest on her stomach before swiftly moving it off again. "Umm...Gabi?" Gabriella closed her eyes knowing Troy had felt the baby bump and had no choice but to do this now. Twisting round to look at him she opened her eyes and saw him trying to examine her.

"Hi." Gabriella spoke sheepishly.

"Are you... you p-pregnant?" Troy stuttered out as Gabriella nodded. "What about the um...f-f-father?" Troy asked not sure if he was ready to accept that Gabriella had found herself someone else and was carrying their child with obviously the new love of her life.

"The father didn't know." Troy looked at her confused it still not registering to him what she could be on about. "He didn't know till just now." It took a few seconds before Troy's eyes, which had been looking everywhere but at Gabriella, shot to her.

"ME?!"

**

* * *

****A/N: Ooh Troy knows! I told you there was a lot happening in this chapter! How will Troy react? I'll try and update soon! Please Review! Thanks!**


	28. I promise to be there for you

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thank you so much for all your reviews! I loved them all and I got 39 for the last chapter which made me want to update quicker and post this today rather than tomorrow. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not sure whether I like this one but I tried my best. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's.**_

* * *

Chapter 28 - I Promise To Be There For You

"ME?!" Troy asked shocked as Gabriella smiled and nodded. "But how? I mean we didn't..." Troy stopped when he remembered exactly what had happened at Kyle's party between them. "You mean that one time we..." Gabriella nodded. "How long have you known?"

"About 6 weeks. I was going to tell you when you came home for Christmas because I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Overall I'm about 3 months gone now." Gabriella explained as she heard Troy sigh. She knew he was trying to take in everything and he probably needed time on his own. Sitting up, Gabriella went to get off the bed when she felt Troy grab her arm.

"Stay. We need to talk about this." Gabriella nodded as Troy nodded for her to lean back against him. Neither one knew what they were going to do. "Does anyone else know?"

"Kyle found me collapsed in my room at school. After I was taken to the hospital, we made up and he was in my room when the doctor told me I was pregnant. The next day when I was home Sharpay overheard us talking about the baby so then she knew. I managed to keep it a secret from everyone else till the first scan when I told mom because I wanted her to be with me for the scan. Here this is for you." Gabriella explained to him before grabbing her bag and pulling out the sonogram. Handing it to Troy he smiled when he looked at it. Gabriella pointed out the small speck that the nurse had pointed out to her.

"That's our baby." Troy spoke as Gabriella nodded.

"Another thing Troy, your parents and Chloe found out about the baby to last night also Taylor guessed too. I had to tell your family because your mom was going on how it wasn't fair that you could die and you hadn't had a full life." Troy laughed.

"Just like mom to think that I would die." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Did they find out about Kyle's party too?"

"Kyle told them because I didn't know whether to or not." Gabriella told him as he nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is I want to keep this baby." Gabriella said.

"Me too. I have no idea how we will work this but I promise Gabs that we will work something out. We can do this as best friends because it's us and we can overcome anything life throws at us." Gabriella smiled as the two just lay there holding each other.

A few minutes later someone cleared their throat. Looking to the door the rest of the Bolton family stood there smiling at the two.

"Well if this isn't a familiar sight that I only saw a few weeks ago apart from the clothes weren't on you but on the floor." Gabriella buried her head in Troy's chest as Chloe smacked the back on Kyle's head while Troy and Jack glared at him. Amanda just stood there shaking her head embarrassed at her son's behaviour.

"Kyle watch your mouth because you are in so much trouble already young man." Amanda scolded him as Chloe bit her lip to stop herself from laughing knowing her brother was really in for it. "Hey sweetie how you feeling?" Amanda asked leaning over Gabriella and kissing Troy on his forehead.

"I'll be ok mom but I won't be if you keep calling me 'sweetie'. It's embarrassing. It was bad enough having to be called that at 18 but at 23 mom please just stop." Gabriella rolled her eyes while looking at Chloe who burst out laughing receiving strange looks from everyone else in the room.

"I'm guessing you told him?" Kyle assumed as Gabriella nodded. "And?"

"And what?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you two getting back together?" Kyle asked as Troy shook his head.

"No. We're doing this as friends." Troy told him as Amanda looked at them.

"You mean the two of you are going to share looking after this baby but not be together." Troy nodded.

"We haven't exactly really talked about it that much yet mom. Give us chance before we make any final decisions." Troy warned as the doctor walked back in to the room.

"Nice to see your awake Mr Bolton." Troy smiled. "I guess this pretty lady helps being stuck there easier and more fun." Gabriella blushed as Kyle laughed.

"Gabriella in bed with Troy fun? You have no idea just how..." Kyle shut up seeing everyone glaring at him apart from the doctor who was looking at him amused. "I know outside. I'll be back in a bit." Amanda shook her head as Chloe followed him out the room.

"Doctor you will have to excuse our son. He can get a bit over excited when it comes to his brother." The doctor smiled politely at Amanda.

"I'm sure he makes all your lives more interesting." The doctor commented.

"You could say that." Amanda said while Jack shook his head watching Troy and Gabriella just hold each other. Even though Kyle would come right out and bluntly state the obvious about how Troy and Gabriella should be together in some interesting ways Jack knew he was still right but knew he would have to warn Kyle because there is a child involved now and they can't risk messing things up for the two of them.

"I'm guessing you would like to hear about your knee Mr Bolton." Troy nodded. "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

"The good since I don't really want to hear the bad." The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Well the good news is the surgery was a success but the bad news is that even after you will have to complete a physiotherapy course we are worried about you playing again." Gabriella felt Troy tense up at what the doctor was suggesting. Gripping his hand she interlaced their fingers and held his hand in hers over her baby bump letting Troy know she was there.

"What exactly are you saying doctor?" Jack asked.

"I think unless you want to cripple yourself or risk damaging your knee further than what it is I think it would be in your best interest to stop playing. I'm sorry Mr Bolton." Troy nodded as the doctor left them all in the room shocked. Gabriella looked up at Troy's blank face.

"Troy?" He broke his stare and looked down at her. Hurt and sadness evident in his eyes. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso and just held onto him although she couldn't get quite a close as normal because of the baby bump.

"I promise you son I will help you and you will play again." Jack promised as he had his arm wrapped around Amanda who too could see the sadness in Troy's face.

"No dad." Jack, Amanda and Gabriella all looked at Troy confused. "Thanks for offering but if after all the rehabilitation the doctor still thinks I shouldn't play then I won't." Troy told them as he held Gabriella tightly. Everyone knew she was the only thing helping him to stay strong right now.

"Jack why don't we go tell Kyle and Chloe and also ring and let Chad know." Jack nodded as he left the room with Amanda following.

"You going to be ok?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded. Gabriella felt him running his hand through her hair.

"I have something to ask you." Gabriella looked at him urging him to continue. "Will you be there for me while I have to go through all this? I mean I know you can't stay up here because of work but I can try and find some kind of rehabilitation stuff back in Albuquerque. You're the only one who I can lean on and won't question any decisions I make." Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise I will be there no matter what if you need me. Plus if you can come home for a bit at least it will give us chance to think about the baby and what we do." Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know you and this baby are going to be the ones who help me through this. I know I have the gang and my family but none of them are as important to me as you." Troy told her as Gabriella squeezed him tightly to her. She knew that even though having a baby know wasn't what she planned and it wasn't the best of circumstances but she knew she wouldn't trade it for anything knowing that she and Troy were having a baby together and it would be their baby.

**

* * *

****A/N: What did you think about that chapter? Like it? I tried to add a bit of humour into this again with Kyle and for everyone who wanted Kyle to get a crush you will like the next chapter ;p I'll try and update again soon since my GCSE's are now finally over! Sorry ****Jayne07 ****you still have yours i know so good luck with rest! Please Review! Thanks!**


	29. Kyle’s crush embarrassment

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews although I didn't get as many as I did for the two chapters before but still thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked the way I did the last chapter. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's.**_

* * *

Chapter 29 – Kyle's crush embarrassment

Troy was allowed home three days after his operation but he had to rest as much as he could and not move around on his knee. Gabriella hardly left his side the whole time. Tonight was the last night in town for the Bolton's and Gabriella. Troy had been given permission to go back home too by his team after he found a rehabilitation course at a local hospital in Albuquerque. Jack had offered to take them all out which cheered Troy up since he was fed up of just lying around even though he did enjoy it when it was just him and Gabriella messing around or hanging out like they used to. Although neither would admit it, their feelings for the other were growing stronger every time they were together.

"Hey Troy." Troy who was sitting downstairs waiting for all the others saw Kyle come and sit next to him.

"Hey Kyle. Where's everyone else?" Kyle shrugged.

"No idea. I think Gabi and Chloe are trying to find something to wear still. I didn't even go there because I was too afraid to interrupt." Troy laughed. "So big brother what does it feel like to know you are going to be a daddy with _your_ girl?" Kyle asked.

"I don't really know. I don't think it's gone in yet that we are having a baby together. I mean just a few weeks ago I had no idea where Gabi was and now I'm having a baby with the girl I love." Kyle looked at Troy. He was expecting to have to have an argument trying to get it out of Troy not for him to come right out and say it. "I know what you're thinking, 'why is Troy openly admitting his is in love with Gabi when he never would before but still not acting on it?'I can't tell her because I already got her pregnant and I don't want to ruin things between us because Gabi is certain she doesn't love me anymore and I want to be in this baby's life and if I have to do that by only being friends with Gabi then I will." Kyle nodded. He knew Troy really did love her from the way he was talking and Kyle promised himself he wasn't going to interfere in their relationship after all the problems he caused last time.

"I promise Troy I won't mess this up for you." Kyle told him as Troy smiled.

"I'm glad but I think I need to say something to you." Kyle had a baffled look on his face. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Kyle sat there confused.

"Kyle if it hadn't been for you and all your stupidness me and Gabi wouldn't have the baby but I'm glad we do and it's because of you we do." Kyle grinned.

"I didn't exactly do much. Ok nasty thought." Kyle scrunched up his face while trying to get an image out of his head. "Troy never say that again. You said it's because of me that you have that baby and that would mean me and Gabi... just eww." Troy laughed and shook his head at his brother's weirdness.

"What are you two going on about?" Troy and Kyle looked back to see Gabriella standing there smiling.

"Kyle is being a sick person at the minute taking things the wrong way." Troy told her as Kyle punched his arm.

"Kyle Bolton stop punching your brother!" Jack scolded as Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Why is it every little thing I'm doing I get caught and told off for?" Gabriella shook her head and sat next to Troy who wrapped an arm around her while they waited. A few minutes later Amanda and Chloe appeared and with the help of Kyle and Jack getting Troy up they left for the restaurant.

The Bolton's and Gabriella met up with the rest of the gang including Sharpay who had flown up to see Zeke for a few days. Gabriella told all the others about the pregnancy and to say the least they were surprised. Chad threatened Troy he better look after her when they went back to Albuquerque or he would fly down and hurt him. Everyone was sitting in couples around the table, even Chloe since Jason's brother and her boyfriend Craig was there with them. Gabriella was situated in between Troy and Kyle when she noticed someone and nudged Kyle who looked to where Gabriella was looking and ducked down to everyone else's confusion.

"Kyle what are you doing?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked at Kyle amused.

"You have to get me out of here." Kyle told her.

"Why? You don't look that bad if that's what you are worried about." Gabriella told him as he shook his head.

"I just don't want to see her." Kyle hissed.

"What are you two going on about?" Troy asked as even all their parents apart from Maria were looking at Gabriella.

"Miss Montez? Miss Evans?" Gabriella and Sharpay looked at the young girl smiling at them.

"Hi Melissa. How are you?" Gabriella asked politely while smirking and receiving a whack on the leg from Kyle.

"I'm fine thank you Miss Montez." Melissa smiled.

Gabriella pushed her chair out and moved to the other side of Troy so she was next to Melissa.

"I bet you can't wait to get back to school to see Kyle can you?" Melissa blushed as Kyle groaned under the table. "I know Kyle hasn't stopped talking about you." Troy and the others were smirking as Kyle kept banging his head against one of the table legs. "Actually Kyle's here somewhere, Troy where's Kyle?" Gabriella asked smirking.

"He's under the table for some reason." Troy answered with amusement in his voice.

"I hate you." Kyle said through gritted teeth as he came out from under the table.

"Hi Melissa." Kyle smiled at her before turning and glaring at Gabriella.

"I should be getting back; my mom said I should just come say hi. I'll see you at school next week Miss Montez. Miss Evans. Bye Kyle." Melissa walked back as Gabriella started laughing as Kyle hit her on the shoulder.

"Kyle stop hitting the mother of my child!" Troy demanded teasingly.

"Why should I?" Kyle asked sitting back down and sinking as low as he could. Gabriella sat back down next to Troy and leaned against Troy. "Why did you do that?"

"Let's just say you still are paying for some of the things you've done and anyway I can now say for certain she feels the same about you as you do for her." Gabriella told him.

"Whoa hold on, Kyle has a crush?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. "I thought your motto was 'Kyle Bolton does not get crushes'?" Troy recited as Kyle glared at Gabriella.

"Just be glad you are pregnant with my niece or nephew because otherwise I would be killing you right now." Kyle threatened as Kyle saw his mom give him a look. Kyle rolled his eyes and bent down to Gabriella's growing bump. "Please don't turn out anything like your mommy or daddy because they are mean to uncle Kyle and he doesn't like it. You're the only one who loves me and isn't mean." Gabriella laughed as Kyle sat back up. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and memories.

Arriving back at Troy's place, everyone went to bed since they had to leave early the next morning. It was 2am and Gabriella couldn't sleep because she was thirsty. After getting herself a drink from the kitchen downstairs, she noticed a dim light coming from Troy's room. Opening the door, she saw Troy sat up in bed.

"Hey what are you doing still up?" Gabriella asked walking into the room and over to the bed.

"I couldn't sleep because of my leg." Gabriella nodded. "What about you? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah but I needed a drink. Are you in pain?" Troy shook his head.

"No just uncomfortable. I can't sleep." Troy watched in confusion as Gabriella got up and closed his door before walking round the other side of his bed and jumping in next to him.

"Well since you can't sleep you can at least try and relax and I'm going to make sure you get some rest." Troy smiled as he turned his light off and let Gabriella rest her head on his chest. "Things will get better Troy I promise." Troy kissed the top of her head as he held onto her before hearing her breathing even out after a while. He knew she was asleep and couldn't help but smile before he too fell asleep knowing he was holding the two people he loved most next to him where he believed they always should be.

**

* * *

****A/N: I think I better warn you that you are going to want to bang Troy and Gabriella's heads together because the 'just friends' thing will be going on for a while. Please review! Thanks!**

**PS I have written a new one shot if you haven't read it already called 'Being a Father'. Please R&R it! Thanks! **


	30. Two Familiar Faces

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! I was just wondering if people are going off this story because my stats have been dropping with each chapter in both hits and reviews. I do accept constructive criticism if you don't like the way I'm doing stuff and want to tell me. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: trumpetrulez101 for advertising it in her story and for freaking out every time I reviewed hers :p **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's**

* * *

The flight back was fairly smooth for the Bolton's, Gabriella and Sharpay who had to come back with them. The only tricky situations were helping Troy up the steps and dealing with a few fans but through it all never once let go of Gabriella's hand. He made sure she was with him at all times. Kyle had noticed ever since Gabriella had told Troy about the baby he had become very protective of her. Of course he knew Troy was in love with her but Gabriella in Kyle's view hadn't picked up on that. Kyle was following behind his mom and dad since Troy was walking on his own with crutches but still kept a firm grip on Gabriella's hand. Kyle was observing the two closely when he bumped into someone. Looking up Kyle groaned inside.

"Hey Melissa." He spoke trying to act all calm and collected.

"Hey Kyle." Kyle smiled when he saw her smile. He felt like it contagious because whenever she smiled he felt like smiling.

"Look I want to say sorry about what Gabriella, Miss Montez to you and my brother did." Kyle apologized as she nodded.

"It's ok. I know they were only joking. I mean come on your Kyle Bolton; captain of the basketball team and could have any girl you wanted especially any cheerleader you wanted. It's ok. I'll see you at school." Before Kyle could respond she had gone. He groaned out loud this time as Chloe and Craig who had travelled back with them looked at him.

"You ok?" Kyle shook his head.

"Craig why do people assume just because I'm captain I'm..." Craig cut him off.

"Going to date a cheerleader?" Kyle nodded. "People automatically just assume things and that's how it stays but if you feel strongly about someone else you have to show them that things can be different." Kyle nodded as Chloe kissed her boyfriend at his sweet words towards her brother.

"Chloe stop that before I am forced to beat your boyfriend up." Kyle warned. He may be younger than Chloe but he would still do anything to protect her just like he would do anything for Gabriella or Troy.

Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay were walking in front of Jack, Amanda, Chloe, Kyle and Craig when Gabriella spotted 2 familiar faces she hadn't seen in a long time come running towards them.

"Dad? Paul?" Gabriella said, well more like asked as they stopped and looked at Gabriella sadly.

"Gabriella it's so good to see you." Her dad, Richard Montez, tried to hug her but she shook her head and clung onto Troy who could tell she was uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked coldly as Kyle stepped to the other side of Gabriella.

"Gabriella please. We don't want to argue. We actually have some important news we need to tell you." Gabriella nodded her head for them to continue. "Gabriella last night your mom collapsed last night at work. They think she suffered a heart attack." Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as she nearly chocked from what her father told her. Troy instantly balanced himself on his one crutch while doing his best to wrap Gabriella in his arms. Kyle rubbed her arm comfortingly. It was then Richard and Paul (her older brother) realized who Troy was.

"Umm Gabriella why are you with THE Troy Bolton?" Paul asked as Kyle glared at the snappiness in her brother's voice.

"He is her best friend from High School so don't start going on about him." Kyle warned as Amanda pushed him and gave him a look.

"You want us to take you to the hospital?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded against his chest. Troy looked at his dad who smiled.

"How about we take you two up now and we will go home and drop everything off before coming back up?" Jack suggested as Sharpay offered to take Chloe and Craig home rather than them all going together. Gabriella and Troy just walked past her father and brother. No one else apart from Troy knew the real reason why she never spoke to them.

Gabriella and Troy were dropped off at the hospital, Kyle being dragged home by his mom saying Troy would be with Gabriella if she needed anything since he was already in trouble for his party antics. Gabriella made sure she and Troy sat nowhere near her father or brother while they waited for the nurse to give them permission to go in.

"You ok?" Troy whispered seeing the worried look on Gabriella's face.

"Why do you think they're back Troy? They haven't been in mine or my mom's life for over 15 years." Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella as she held onto him.

"I don't know but I just want you to know I won't let them hurt you. Ever." Gabriella smiled slightly and nodded into his chest.

"Thanks for being here Troy." Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella's brother and father who were watching her or more like observing her as she held onto Troy.

"Maria Montez?" Gabriella stood up, helping Troy as she walked to the doctor with her dad and brother joining them too. "Hi. I just wanted to let you know you can go sit with her now if you wish. From some of the test results we have had back we don't think the attack was that serious but I do recommend when she gets strong enough to be released she needs to get plenty of rest and she doesn't stress over anything." The doctor told them as Gabriella and Troy walked, or limped in Troy's case, towards the room knowing the other two were following.

"Mom?" Gabriella quietly spoke as her mom turned to face her and smiled when she saw Troy too.

"Hi Gabi, Troy." Troy smiled as Gabriella indicated for him to sit down which he did as she sat on his good leg while Maria's face paled when she saw the other two people in the room. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella felt her mom squeeze her hand as Troy kept his hand on her stomach.

"We got a phone call and we wanted to come make sure you were ok." Richard told her.

"I'll be fine. I don't need you two so you can go." Maria told them as Gabriella glared at the two who sighed.

"Look we don't want to cause any trouble." Paul started.

"I thought that was what you did." Gabriella interrupted snapping at him. Maria gave Troy a pleading look to take Gabriella home.

"Look I think it's probably a good idea we get going Ella and let your mom get some rest. We can come back tomorrow when we have both got some rest too." Troy told her as Paul and Richard looked at each other as Troy called Gabriella 'Ella'.

"Fine since I don't think I would have a choice anyway since Kyle would be down he quicker than possible." Troy smiled as the two of them stood up and kissed Maria on the forehead. "I promise I will come and see you tomorrow mom. Make sure you get some rest." Gabriella whispered.

"You make sure you get plenty of rest to. Troy I'm holding you to look after my little girl." Maria told him as he nodded. Gabriella and Troy soon left as they heard her mom tell the other two to get out while Troy saw his parents sitting down waiting for them obviously.

"Gabi how's your mom?" Amanda asked as she hugged Gabriella.

"She will be ok. Why don't you go see her while we help Troy to the car?" Gabriella told her as she watched Amanda walk towards the room she had just come out of.

"Gabriella come with us and we will take you home now." Gabriella turned around and saw Paul looking at her. When Gabriella didn't move Richard moved towards her as she held onto Troy tightly.

"Gabriella is staying with us for as long as she wants." Troy told them as Gabriella kept her grip on him.

"Why would she need to stay with you when she has a perfectly good home to go to? We went past there earlier so we now where it is." Richard asked.

"Because I am not going anywhere with either you. I don't know you. You are no one to me." Gabriella shouted at them as they walked outside the hospital.

"Gabriella..." Paul spoke softer seeing the scared look on her face.

"No. Just leave me alone." Gabriella had tears running down her face as Jack stood by her.

"We're really sorry Gabriella for everything that happened. How about you go back with your boyfriend tonight and we can talk in the morning." Richard suggested as Gabriella nodded.

"Ok but I don't forgive you one little bit and Troy isn't my boyfriend." Gabriella told the two.

"Really? You two look really good together and I shouldn't think that as your dad." Gabriella smiled. Just maybe her dad had changed and so had her brother.

"No. We used to date in High School but broke up after Graduation and recently started hanging out." Troy smiled as he squeezed her hand knowing she was trying her hardest to give them a chance like she did with everyone.

"Well at least I know my little girl has someone to look after her. Troy don't let her get hurt because I am trusting you to be there for my daughter while I try and make it up to her." Troy nodded at Richard. Gabriella gave him a confused look. Both weren't expecting them to change so quickly.

"Oh yeah I heard about your knee mate. Sorry about that. It must suck." Paul spoke up as Troy shrugged.

"It's annoying I can't play but it's all cool since I get to hang out with your sister and do stuff with her." Troy told them.

"You and I will have to hang out sometime and you will have to hook me up with some hot chicks I'm sure you know." Troy laughed.

"Sorry I don't really know any apart from your sister and I don't think that your sister will let me go search any out yet know." Richard and Paul looked confused.

"The reason Troy and I are so close is because I'm having his baby." Paul and Richard's jaws dropped.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" Richard asked in shock as Amanda appeared.

"Yes sir but don't worry I won't leave her. We both have made plans for what will happen." Troy quickly told him.

"You guys ready?" Amanda asked as Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning sometime." Gabriella told her father and brother before getting in the car after Troy.

"Please tell me that was weird. It's like one minute they are two of the worst guys ever and then they were acting like our best mates." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"It's like they are completely new people." Gabriella told him as he nodded. "When I was little they were so critical of me and when dad cheated they both became moody and miserable. Paul started causing bad disruptions, the way he would take out his anger on me was so horrible and that's why me and my mom moved away." Gabriella recalled as she leaned against Troy.

"Well if you need me to be there with you I will be." Troy felt Gabriella softly nod against his chest before she fell asleep. When they arrived back, Jack carried Gabriella to Troy's room and left as Troy slowly made his way upstairs and managed to get in bed next to her and just held her tightly in his arms before falling asleep.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great but today is a bit of a rough day for me plus i strained my wrist writing the 2 shot yesterday. I decided to add a bit of another twist in here which will lead to more Troyella moments which I need to get to the end of this story! Please Review! Thanks!**

**PS For those of you who don't know the 2 shot for 'Older Guy' is up. Please R&R! Thanks!**


	31. The Hurtful Words

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: All I can say is wow! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! I got 35 which was awesome! I'm glad you liked the twist I threw in because at the end of this chapter you won't like me so much. Also check out marebear11's first fic 'Click Here' and leave her a review. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's.**_

* * *

Chapter 31 - The Hurtful Words

Gabriella woke up the next morning and found herself wrapped in someone's arms. Turning around she found herself looking up into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"You know this is becoming a bit of a habit Mr Bolton waking up in bed with you." Gabriella pointed as he laughed and shook his head.

"Well for your opinion I have no problem with that because there is no one I would rather be in bed with then you." Gabriella smiled as she sat up and leaned against Troy.

"Do we really have to talk to my dad and brother again?" Gabriella asked as Troy tightened his grip on her.

"It'll be better if you do. I can be with you if you want while you do talk to them." Troy offered.

"Oh I already planned on you being there if I am going to have to face them." Gabriella told him as he shook his head. The two of them were just looking at each other both starting to unconsciously lean in when someone knocked on the door. Troy and Gabriella broke their stance. "Come in." Gabriella called as Kyle walked in.

"How can you two just be in bed together and not feel awkward?" Kyle asked as he came and sat on the bottom.

"What do you want Kyle?" Kyle shrugged at Troy.

"Mom and dad were talking about what happened with Gabi's dad and brother and I was wondering if you could tell me why you don't get on with them or at least didn't." Kyle queried.

"You don't have to tell him." Troy said glaring at his brother for bringing it up.

"No its fine Troy. I want to but Kyle you can't go mad like your brother did when he found out." Kyle nodded. "When I was 8 my mom found my dad cheating on her. After she did she kicked him out and my brother who was 13 at the time starting becoming really moody and bullied me because he didn't like the fact my mom had kicked my dad out since the two of them were so close. Whenever I had to stay home alone with him he would start hitting me or yelled something at me if I so much as breathed. When my mom eventually found out what he was doing she sent him to live with my dad and that's when mom asked to be transferred. We kept moving around from then on until we finally settled here in Albuquerque. We never spoke to either of them again. To me they were both dead." Troy was rubbing Gabriella's back trying to keep her as calm as he could while Kyle sat there in shock. Gabriella hadn't even told Sharpay or anyone in the gang about her dad or her brother. She always, thanks to Troy sometimes too, skirted around the whole family issue.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Gabi." Kyle told her as she smiled.

"It's fine. I'm fine now. I just didn't want everyone to know. The only people who know the truth are Troy, my mom of course and now you. We didn't want everyone knowing our past." Gabriella explained.

"Well if you need me to beat anyone up since Troy isn't in any kind of shape to do that let me know." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Kyle walked out and left the two alone for them to get up and dressed. Gabriella had to help Troy partly since he couldn't balance himself without his crutches but neither one bringing up the whole incident that was happening before Kyle walked in.

Troy and Gabriella were sat in the hospital room with Maria.

"So have you two made any decisions about what you are going to do?" Maria asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"We're taking things a day at a time and just getting use to the fact we are having a baby before we make any final decisions. I think the only one we have right now is we both want this baby and we want to do it together." Gabriella explained as Maria smiled.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you so happy mija. Well not since High School and Troy." Maria commented; Gabriella looked away blushing, which Troy noticed, a stupid grin appearing on his face.

"Maria? Gabriella?" the three looked at the door and saw Richard and Paul standing there. Gabriella nodded for them to come in as she walked round to sit on the bed next to her mom and be close to Troy.

"Come in." Troy could see the uneasiness in both Gabriella and her mom.

"How you feeling?" Richard asked as Maria forced a smile.

"Ok. Look cut the rubbish, what are you two doing here?" Maria asked bluntly as Gabriella looked at Troy who smiled at her reassuringly.

"We made huge mistakes before and when we got a phone call telling us you were in hospital it gave us a reason to come and find you and try and make things up to the two of you." Richard explained.

"I want to be the older brother to Gabriella that I once was before he got lost somewhere inside of me." Paul added.

"How can you just walk back into our lives and expect us to forgive you?" Gabriella angrily asked. "If you'd have really wanted to be there for us why has it taken you so long?!"

"Gabs calm down." Troy told her as Maria rubbed her back.

"We're sorry it has taken this long for us to realize what we lost and we want to be a part of your lives. I mean you're my 23 year old daughter and I know nothing about you. The only thing we know is you're pregnant with your best friend from high school and one of the biggest basketball players ever baby. I mean you're pregnant with THE Troy Bolton's baby. I know nothing about what you do or anything." Paul calmly answered.

"Who cares if you know nothing about me and if I'm pregnant with Troy's baby? It's our lives and Troy isn't just big basketball player to me he's my wildcat but you of course wouldn't understand any of that because you don't know me and I don't want to get to know you!" Troy had pulled Gabriella closer to him and was rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down.

"Gabs don't get so worked up because you have to think of keeping yourself stress free for the baby." Troy sternly told her as she sighed.

"Can't you see the distress you are bringing back into our lives? We moved on from the two of you when you made your decisions." Richard sat next to Maria.

"We know we made the wrong decisions at the time but please we want to make it up to you." Richard pleaded as he looked her in the eye.

"I don't know if I can or Gabriella can just forgive you." Just as Gabriella went to talk again the door flung open and a very out of breath Kyle came running in.

"Hi Maria." He managed to breathe out.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded for the next 2 months." Troy pointed out as Kyle smiled.

"This is me. I can get out of anything besides I need advice from Gabi now!" Gabriella looked at Troy who shrugged.

"Why don't you go talk to Kyle Gabi and calm down and come back in a bit." Maria suggested.

"Fine. Will you be ok Troy?" Troy smiled.

"I'll be fine. Kyle I'm holding you responsible for what's happening with Gabriella." Troy warned as Kyle nodded and left the room with Gabriella.

Kyle and Gabriella walked down to the cafeteria in the hospital.

"So what's so important you need my help?" Gabriella asked as Kyle sighed.

"Yesterday at the airport I saw Melissa who had obviously caught the same flight back with her family and I tried apologizing for what you and Troy did the other night. After I did she said it was fine because she knew you were only messing and that someone like me would never date anyone like her. I really like her Gabs and I don't know what to do." Kyle confided in Gabriella as she watched him put his head down on the table.

"First off I'm sorry if I messed up." Kyle shook his head.

"If anything at least I know how she feels."

"You need to talk to her Kyle and make her realize that you aren't judging her because of her status. I know how it feels to have people judge you because you are clever and its not nice. Make her see you are interested in her and talk to her. Do something together whether you just keep it causal and hang out somewhere or go straight in and ask her out. Make up your mind how you want to play it but don't hurt her Kyle because it will ruin any chances the two of you have." Gabriella advised him.

"So what your saying is make her see she is wrong about how she thinks I am and show her the true me?" Gabriella nodded.

"Trust me being yourself is the most important thing and I know that's what I liked about you when I first met you." Kyle smiled as he and Gabriella stood up and exchanged a hug. "You think you can manage all that while being grounded?"

"I may be grounded and have been banned to the house but they never told me I couldn't invite anyone over." Kyle cheekily said as Gabriella smiled.

"You know Kyle you're in love." Gabriella said before taking off not giving Kyle a chance to answer.

"Yeah I am." Kyle whispered to no one in particular as he made his way out of the hospital and back home.

Back in the room

Gabriella left the room leaving them in silence before Maria spoke up.

"If I agree to let you two back into our life do you promise you won't hurt Gabriella again because she doesn't need any of this extra pressure?" Maria asked.

"We promise we won't do anything to hurt Gabriella or you because we miss you two." Paul told her.

"Fine. The three of us can try and work something out. Troy can you try and work on Gabriella into at least talking to them." Troy nodded.

"I'll get Kyle too if I can't get through to her since the two of them have a very weird relationship." Troy told her.

"There is one thing I don't understand though. Well actually two. One how come Gabriella seemed to be actually trying last night to talk to us and hear us out but today she won't and two how she and Troy are having a baby." Paul spoke up confused as Maria nodded at Troy to take it.

"Well to answer the first one, one word: Hormones. Trust me one minute she can be fine the next you don't want to upset her. To answer the second one, me and Gabriella were together for 3 years in High School. The nickname she used earlier, Wildcat, is from there. I was captain of the team and we were the Wildcats and when we got together she said I became her wildcat. Well just before graduation I broke up with her for a stupid reason." Maria interrupted.

"A very stupid reason that only a guy would do." She added.

"Ok a very stupid reason which I knew was wrong. We lost touch until a few months ago. Kyle, my brother who just came in before, is one of Gabriella's students know where she teaches at our old High School. People around us tried to push us together."

"Trust me we tried hard to get the two back together because they are perfect for each other." Maria once again injected.

"Well we had a few fallings out because of other people getting involved." Troy looked at Maria as he said this who just smiled. "Then one night Kyle went mad and threw a wild party when my parents were out of town and we had to break it up. After cleaning up we just talked and well one thing led to another." This time rather than Maria interrupting it was Richard.

"So you're saying you slept with my daughter even though neither one of you were in that relationship and weren't married?" Maria rolled her eyes.

"Yes but trust me they were a lot more active back in High school." Troy blushed as he saw Paul staring at him.

"As I was saying, we both knew we still had feelings that were reappearing but we agreed nothing else would happen and that we were fine with that and last week I found out Gabriella was pregnant." Troy finished.

"So you didn't know she was pregnant?" Troy shook his head at Paul's question.

"I didn't know till a few days before Troy knew either. Only Troy's brother Kyle and her best friend Sharpay knew. Gabriella was worried about telling anyone." Maria added as Richard and Paul took in everything.

"Wow. Who would have thought our little Gabriella has grown up and is now having her own baby." Richard said amazed.

"You would have known about her growing up if you were around and tried to make contact with us." Maria snapped at them as Gabriella reappeared smirking.

"What did he do this time?" Troy asked knowing his brother.

"I'll tell you later." Gabriella said sitting on his good leg while Troy wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh by the way we're even now." Troy whispered as Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Even?" Troy nodded.

"You had to tell my parents about us and what happened and I've just had to do the same but I think I got it worse since it was your dad and brother who don't know me. At least my parents adore you and think it's the best news ever you getting pregnant with my child." Troy explained as she smiled at him.

"Well it is kind of your fault I'm pregnant so you should have to do the harder ones who need to know." Troy shook his head. Unbeknown to the two Maria, Richard and Paul were all watching the two closely.

"I don't think you can just let you blame me for this. You took part in what we did too and you know you wanted it as much as me." Gabriella smirked.

"Yeah but can I let you in on a secret?" Troy nodded as Gabriella got even closer to his ear before whispering. "You lost some of your magic since high school." Troy pulled away and looked at her.

"You did not say that." Troy stated teasingly.

"I think I did Mr Bolton." Troy suddenly started poking her as she squealed.

"Troy Bolton stop poking my daughter. She has too higher pitched squeal. Trust me I heard it enough times before." Maria told them as Troy and Gabriella turned to her, Gabriella gasping at what her mom said as Troy smiled, both embarrassed.

"I think you embarrassed them good and proper mom." Paul commented as Gabriella refused to look at him or her father still.

"When it comes to Troy and Gabriella it's easy to embarrass them because you only have to bring up high school." She told them. Gabriella could tell her mom was already starting to forgive them but she knew she wouldn't.

"Oh please. High school is in the past and I believe you should never revisit the past. Everything that has ever happened to me in the past has meant nothing to me." Gabriella said glaring at her father and brother. What she couldn't see which the other could was the disappointed look on Troy's face knowing that there was no way they could ever be together knowing that's how she felt. Maria gave Troy an apologetic look but he just shook it off. Gabriella seeing her mom give Troy that look turned and saw the hurt she had obviously caused him by saying that. "I'm sorry Troy. I didn't mean that our relationship has never meant anything to me..." Troy cut her off.

"It's ok. I know what you meant. I think I'm just going to go for a walk." Gabriella nodded as she moved off Troy and sadly watched him walk out the room.

"You hurt him mija." Gabriella looked at her mom.

"I know. I didn't mean what I said about everything. Just anything involving these two and once again they've not been back in my life 24 hours and they've just made me screw up everything. I'll come see you tomorrow mom when they aren't here." Gabriella angrily stood up and walked out.

"Give her time. She's pregnant and still so confused with all her feelings about Troy. Trust me she will forgive you in time." Maria assured them as they smiled.

Both Troy and Gabriella went back to their own homes neither one speaking to the other again that day both unsure of what this meant for the two.

* * *

**A/N: I know that you probably hate me now for that but I had to do it. Please review! Thanks!**


	32. Confusion and Nerves

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and none of you wanted to kill me :p Sorry it's taken a while to update but if you've read 'Accepting Change' I put an A/N telling people I've now got my arm in a sling so it's taking a while to write. Please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 32 – Confusion and Nerves

Gabriella had been in bed for a while now but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't help worry about what this meant for her and Troy and their unborn child.

"I'm sorry if I have just lost you your daddy because it wouldn't surprise me if he never spoke to me again." Gabriella said holding her hand over her small bump, talking to their unborn child as tears spilled out of her eyes. She couldn't take this any longer. Getting out of bed, Gabriella quickly grabbed her jacket, not caring if she was only in her pyjama shorts and thin top, slipped her flip-flops on and walked downstairs. Quickly grabbing her house key's she opened the door and locked it again before briskly walking down the street in the cold rain to the Bolton's. She knew she needed to talk to Troy.

Troy was in bed but couldn't sleep. He knew Gabriella probably didn't mean what she said but he couldn't help feel hurt because he knew he loved her more than anything but she obviously would never be able to return his feelings. Troy sighed as he rolled over and saw his clock flashing 2.30am. Troy moved again being in pain in his knee when he heard something hit his window. Troy groaned as he heard it again and struggled to get to the window. Opening his blind he saw Gabriella standing down there throwing little pebbles soaking wet.

"What the hell are you playing at Gabi being out this late on your own in the rain?"Troy asked worried as she shrugged.

"I needed to talk to you but I couldn't just ring you because you would ignore me. Any chance you can get yourself down here and let me in?" Gabriella asked.

"Stay there." Troy grabbed his crutches and slowly made his way down the stairs. He was learning to get up and down a bit more on his own even though he had to sit down going up and doing the stairs. Finally arriving down he opened the door and let a soaked Gabriella in.

"Hi." She whispered as he closed the door.

"Come on let's get you some dry clothes." Troy told Gabriella to go up to his room and change into some of his and he would meet her up there.

Gabriella looked threw Troy's drawers and finally found and old white singlet of his and some old tracksuit pants that she could wear. Gabriella watched Troy struggle in on his crutches but he shook off her efforts at helping him.

"Have you completely lost your mind? It's wet, it's cold and its dark and you were out there in your pyjamas. Oh yeah and your pregnant!" Troy scolded her as she sighed.

"I had to see you. I don't care about anything else. Troy what I said I really didn't mean directed at you. You know how I felt when you broke up with me which if I didn't care about our relationship I wouldn't have felt that way. What we had was special and I'll never be able to forget it. Even if I wanted to I couldn't because of this." Gabriella pointed at her stomach. "Troy I didn't mean to hurt and I'm sorry. I can't deal with us fighting because I don't have anyone else at the minute. I need you. My mom's in hospital getting over a heart attack; my stupid dad and brother are back in my life interfering again and apart from Sharpay and Marko all my other friends are in California. I can't lose you." As Gabriella finished she was in tears. Troy could tell she really was sorry and she was hurting.

"It's ok and you never have to worry about losing me because I'm always going to be here. I promise. Come on you can stay here again tonight because there is no way you are going out again in this weather and risking our child's health." Gabriella smiled as Troy hugged her.

"I really am sorry." Gabriella told him.

"I know. Kyle is going to be on at us again though the fact you're over again." Gabriella giggled as Troy smiled seeing her smile.

"I never did tell you what he wanted to talk about earlier." Gabriella and Troy got into bed before she started to explain what she and Kyle talked about.

"I wonder where you got your expertise advice from." Gabriella shook her head at Troy smiling.

"Shut up. Let's go to sleep because I'm tired." Troy turned his lamp off and wrapped his arm around Gabriella. "Promise you will always be there for me when I need you?"

"I promise. I'm never leaving you." Troy whispered as the two fell asleep.

Kyle shook his head as he walked out of Troy's room after seeing him stir.

"She's up there again." Kyle commented walking downstairs the next morning.

"Who?" Chloe asked clueless.

"Sharpay. Duh Gabriella. The only one who is ever in Troy's bed nowadays. She is also wearing Troy's clothes so I'm not sure I want to know why." Kyle told his sister and his parents.

"I thought Gabriella went home yesterday." Jack spoke as Kyle nodded.

"She wasn't here when Troy went to bed last night so she must have arrived in the middle of the night." Kyle assumed.

"Who arrived in the middle of the night?" Kyle heard Troy ask as he and Gabriella came downstairs.

"The girl next to you. What are you doing here Miss Montez?" Kyle asked amused.

"Kyle just leave it." Troy gave him a look which Kyle had learned not to push his luck.

"I'm guessing you're not coming into school today?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm going back to see my mom in a bit then go back home to rest." Gabriella explained.

"Gabriella I just want to say if you need us, day or night, we're here." Jack told her seeing the tired and sad look on her face.

"I know. Thanks." Everyone could tell something was bothering Gabriella but none of them pushed it knowing she would come to them if she needed them in her own time.

Gabriella arrived at the hospital with Troy. Troy had his first session today so Gabriella was going to stay with her mom while Troy was there.

"Hey mom how you feeling?" Gabriella asked popping her head round the door and seeing her mom looking bored in bed.

"Better now I have company. How you feeling? You look a mess." Maria said observing Gabriella.

"Let's just say I didn't get a good night's sleep." Gabriella could tell her mom was worried.

"What's wrong? Is Troy still not talking to you?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No we made up last night. That's part of the reason I'm tired because I walked over to his about 2.30 this morning in the rain just to make it up to him. I just have a lot on my mind." Gabriella rested her head on the bed as her mom stroked her hair.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I'm just so confused. I love Troy more than anything but I can't be with him as anything more than friends because I won't allow it. Dad and Paul suddenly want to be a part of my life and your here in hospital after having a heart attack. I don't know anything anymore." Gabriella admitted as Maria looked at Gabriella sadly.

"Well I can try and help you out with your confusion. I do honestly believe your dad and brother have genuinely changed and want to make it up to you. I think you really should talk to them. I'm getting out of here tomorrow and I'm fine so you don't need to worry about me. The only thing I can't help you out with is Troy. I can't force you to do anything but I know Troy feels the same about you as you do about him and the only reason he hasn't acted on that is because he doesn't want to ruin the chances of being a part of your baby's life." Maria advised her as Gabriella sighed.

"Fine I'll talk to dad and Paul. I can't help but worry about you and you have been no help in the whole Troy situation." Maria laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you have to figure that one out on your own. Talk to Troy."

"Talk to Troy about what?" Gabriella and Maria looked back shocked to see Troy standing there.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations did you know." Gabriella spoke as Troy gave her a look. "We were just talking about the baby." Gabriella lied. "How did your session go?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"Fine. Painful but fine. How are you feeling today Maria?" Troy sat down next to Gabriella.

"A little bit annoyed at a certain someone." Maria looked at Gabriella as Troy grinned. "I can't believe you went out at around 2am in the pouring rain when you are pregnant just to get Troy's attention. I'm sure you could have waited till this morning to talk to him." Troy nodded in agreement.

"Don't start ganging up on me because you know I hate that." Gabriella whined.

"Aww is Gabriella acting like a baby because she can't get her own way?" Troy asked in a baby voice as Gabriella pouted at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Not gonna work Gabs." Trot stubbornly told her as he looked away from her knowing if he looked at her too long he would give in. That was the one thing Troy loved about her and that was the way she could make him smile just from the simplest of facial expression.

With Kyle

Kyle was nervously pacing up and down outside the cafeteria.

"What's up Kyle?" Kyle looked up and saw Sharpay standing there.

"Can I ask you something?" Sharpay nodded. "I'm trying to work up the courage to ask Melissa out but every time I go to talk to her she ignores me or I freeze up. Yeah I know shocker. I can't talk. Sharpay help because I really like her but I don't know what to do." Kyle was practically begging.

"Go up to the roof." Kyle watched confused as Sharpay walked into the cafeteria and left him there before he walked up to the familiar garden his brother told him about. A few minutes later, Kyle heard the door re-open and footsteps make their way up the stairs. Looking up Kyle saw Melissa walk round, their eyes meeting instantly.

"Hey Melissa." Kyle spoke breaking the silence.

"Hey Kyle. Umm Sharpay said you wanted to talk to me or something up here?" Melissa urged him to explain.

"Yeah. Why don't we sit?" Melissa smiled as the two of them sat down. "The other day I wanted to say you were wrong." Kyle noticed the confusion on her face. "You said I wouldn't be interested in someone like you but you're wrong. I was kind of hoping that maybe we could you know go out on a date or something." Kyle rubbed his neck in the same way Troy did when he was nervous. Melissa sat there in shock. "This was a bad idea, I'll just go." Kyle went to get up when Melissa grabbed his arm.

"I'd love to go out with you sometime." Kyle smiled instantly as she smiled.

"Well I would ask you out today or sometime soon but I'm grounded for that party I threw but you can come hang with me after school if you'd like because my parents didn't say I couldn't have people over." Kyle told her.

"Ok. Meet me outside last period." Kyle nodded as she pecked his cheek before disappearing back downstairs leaving a goofy looking Kyle up there.

"She say yes?" Kyle was pulled from his thoughts by Sharpay.

"Yep. We're hanging out after school. Thanks Sharpay." She just smiled.

"It was nothing and besides you did kind of bring Troy and Gabriella closer together again." Kyle nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Now I just have to figure a way of making sure mom and dad won't be back till later so we can have time alone at home." Sharpay shook her head and walked off.

Kyle and Melissa had just arrived back at Kyle's after walking back together only for Kyle to frown when he saw both his parents were already home early.

"Sorry that my parents are going to be around." Kyle apologized before opening the door.

"It's fine. I don't mind honestly." The two walked in still holding hands like they had done walking home.

"Kyle where were..." before she could finish she noticed the girl standing there with her son. "Hi Melissa right?" The young girl nodded. "I'm Amanda, Kyle's mom and I'm guessing you already know Kyle's dad." Kyle was giving his mom a look telling her not to go on.

"Yeah. Hi Coach Bolton." Jack just smiled.

"What are you two up to?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Since I'm grounded and I can't take Melissa out I said we could hang out here." Kyle explained as Amanda and Jack shared a look.

"If you want we will allow you to go out tonight for your date but you are still in trouble." Amanda reasoned. Kyle agreed and arranged to meet Melissa at a small restaurant later since she wanted to go home and change. Kyle was now just praying that their date would go ok and without any interruptions.

**

* * *

****A/N: I now know when and how Troy and Gabriella will get back together for all those of you who are getting frustrated having to wait like I am writing it. I will try and update as soon as I can. Please Review! Thanks! **


	33. Kyle's Date and 2 Lilttle Spies

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter isn't really anything but the next one is an important chapter so please R&R and I'll try and get it up soon! **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's_**

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 33 – Kyle's date and two little spies

Kyle stood nervously outside the restaurant he had arranged to meet Melissa. After having finally asked her out, thanks to Sharpay, Kyle now couldn't believe his luck and the fact she had said yes to him and the fact his parents had allowed him to go out for the night just topped it off because he had been dreading having to wait a while before he could take her out.

"Hey." Kyle turned around and felt his jaw drop when he saw Melissa standing there in a simple white sundress that went well with her olive skin and blonde hair and made her blue eyes stand out.

"Hey. You look amazing." She blushed slightly as Kyle offered her his hand. "Come on lets go in."

"Thanks for asking me out Kyle. No one has ever been interested in me before and asked me out so thanks." Kyle squeezed her hand as he opened the door with his free hand for her to go in first. "Thanks."

Troy and Gabriella were sat in a restaurant eating in one of the side booths when Gabriella smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Troy asked as she nodded behind him.

"Your brother has just entered with Melissa holding hands." Gabriella told him as he turned round to look.

"Hey Gabs fancy staying here a while longer and do a little bit of spying?" Troy suggested as Gabriella grinned.

"You know me too well but this feels a bit wrong." Gabriella answered as he smiled.

"Hey we have nothing we can feel bad about doing this because just think this is payback for all the times we got caught in my room, even if we were just kissing, by Kyle and he just had to tell my parents about it always. Plus it's kind of his fault we kept falling out before." Troy pointed out to her as she smiled.

"1. It was our tradition for people to catch us, if it wasn't Kyle it was Chloe or your parents or my mom or one of the guys. We aren't people who can be just left alone. 2. If it was his fault for our fallings out before then I'm glad because we have this baby and if we had of been all buddy, buddy we wouldn't have this most likely and if I was asked if I wanted to go back and change it all I would say I don't want to because I like the way things have turned out. Maybe apart from your knee being blown out and my mom ending up in hospital but I like the way my life is." Gabriella told him as he smiled.

"You really do love being pregnant don't you?" Gabriella nodded as she looked down and placed her hands on her bump as Troy moved round and slid in to the booth next to her and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him.

"I can't wait to become a mom even more." Gabriella sighed happily as Troy looked down at the girl in his arms, the love of his life, the mother of his child as the two of them sat there sneakily watching Kyle and Melissa.

Kyle and Melissa didn't find they were as uncomfortable around each other like they thought they would. Kyle felt though as if someone was watching him but couldn't see anyone.

"So how come you moved here?" Kyle asked turning his attention back to her.

"My dad's company transferred him here from New York and to be honest I'm glad they did." Melissa said the last part shyly blushing as Kyle blushed slightly too.

"I'm glad they did too." Kyle took her hand in his, sparks running up both their arms, as the two smiled before Kyle felt someone's stare on him again.

"You ok?" Melissa asked noticing him looking around.

"I get the feeling we're being watched." Kyle told her.

"So it's not just me who feels like that?" Kyle shook his head. "Do you see anyone you know?"

"No but my friends are sneaky if it is them so there is no chance we could see them."

"OMG! Your Troy Bolton!" Kyle instantly whipped his head round to see Gabriella trying to duck down and Troy look away and cover his face.

"I think I found who was watching us." Melissa said amused as she looked at Kyle.

"Come on let's get out of here while everyone is bothering my brother." Melissa smirked as she grabbed her jacket and purse before grabbing Kyle's hand and walked towards the exit.

"Charge the bill to my brother Troy, Craig." Kyle told the waiter who just happened to be Chloe's boyfriend Craig who nodded. "That's for spying on us." Melissa laughed.

"I had fun tonight Kyle." She admitted as they walked through the park.

"Me too." Kyle stopped and looked at her as she smiled. Kyle admired how beautiful she looked with the moonlight reflecting on her skin. Before either one knew it they were leaning in and their lips were on the others, kissing under the moonlight and stars. The two broke apart a few minutes later smiling. "I have a question. Will you be my girlfriend Melissa?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Kyle grinned as she answered shyly before the two kissed again. Kyle walked her home before heading home himself.

Troy and Gabriella were sat on a bench not too far away from the restaurant they had just come from after spying on Kyle and Melissa's date. The two had finally managed to get away from all Troy's fans and Troy found out Kyle had left him to pay for his food too which Gabriella just shook her head at.

"She really does like him." Gabriella stated, her hands resting on her 4 month bump.

"Well how can she not. He has the Bolton charm that no one can resist." Gabriella looked at him smirking.

"And how do you know people can't resist the Bolton charm?" Gabriella challenged as Troy smiled at her.

"Well my mom couldn't because she married my dad didn't she. Craig couldn't resist the Bolton charm in Chloe, Melissa couldn't resist Kyle and you can't resist me." Troy answered.

"Oh yeah well how come the Bolton charm isn't working on me then?" Gabriella asked.

"It may not do at this minute but it has worked on you because you only have to remember what we are having in 5 short months to know you have already been under the Bolton spell." Gabriella laughed as she rubbed her hands over her ever-growing tummy.

"I can't wait for our baby to be born." Gabriella told Troy who smiled and wrapped his one arm around Gabriella, who placed her head on his shoulder, and his hand on her stomach.

"Me neither. I just want say Gabi I know this happening isn't something either of us planned but I'm glad it is and especially with you." Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad this happened to us too." Gabriella repositioned her head on Troy's chest as he placed his on top of hers as they just sat there spending time together without anyone else.

Kyle lay on his bed just thinking about Melissa and their date a few hours earlier and their first kiss. Kyle thought back when he first met her.

_**Flashback**_

_Kyle was walking in the park after deciding he needed time away from everyone at home when he bumped into someone. _

"_Sorry." Kyle looked up having heard the quiet shy voice. Looking up he saw a very shy looking girl around the same age as him._

"_It's ok. I'm Kyle." The girl smiled and shook Kyle's hand._

"_Melissa." Kyle smiled. She had the most beautiful blue eyes Kyle had ever seen and her blonde hair and olive complexion made them stand out more. _

"_You new around here?" Kyle asked her as she nodded. "Oh that's cool. I'm guessing you must be going to East or West then." _

"_East high." She told him._

"_Hey me too. Maybe I could show you around if you like seeing as you probably have no idea where to go." Melissa smiled as Kyle offered her his hand, which she took gratefully. After spending the day together they never really spoke again since when they got to school Kyle found out she was a brainy person or in his friends opinion a nerd and he knew he couldn't be seen with her._

_**End Flashback**_

Kyle sighed as he fell asleep hoping that whatever this great feeling he was feeling wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short. The next one will be longer I promise. I'll try and update soon! Please review! Thanks!**

**ps If you haven't yet read either of my other stories, 'A Forced Reunion' and 'Accepting Change' please do and leave a review because both are slowing down in the numeber of reviews! Thanks!**


	34. A New Year, A New Start

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! You will find out the gender of the baby in this chapter since a few have been asking about it. I hope you all like this chapter! There are still a few chapters left after this and then an epilogue. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 34 - A New Year, A New Start

It was New Years Eve and Gabriella was now nearly 5 months pregnant. At their last appointment, a few days ago, they had also found out the gender of the baby.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella were in the waiting. Today would be the first time Troy had been with her to an appointment and would get to see their baby on screen which Troy found exciting and gave Gabriella a warm feeling knowing how Troy felt about them having a baby too. Also they had both agreed to find out what they were having but wouldn't tell anyone else because they wanted it to be their secret._

"_Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand as the two walked into the doctor's office. After doing a regular check up the doctor instructed Gabriella to lie down. Troy stood at the side holding her hand. "Ok this here is your baby. Would you like to know the gender or are we waiting?" _

"_We'd like to know." Gabriella answered._

"_Well mom dad I can say congratulations you are having a baby boy." Troy grinned knowing he was having a son as Gabriella smiled seeing the look on Troy's face. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to print the pictures off for you." Gabriella nodded as the doctor left the room._

"_I can't believe I'm getting a son!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella shook her head._

"_Yes Troy we are having a son." Troy smirked at her before the doctor came back with the sonogram pictures and the two left._

_**End Flashback**_

Troy had also had his cast and at the minute Troy was hating it because Gabriella would call him up at all hours complaining she was hungry and wanted food so Troy was having to call Paul or Richard, who had moved in with Gabriella and Maria, to go out and get her the food or if she wasn't hungry she was bored and couldn't sleep. The one night she called him up in tears going on about how now Troy's knee seemed to be getting better in her opinion he would be going back to California, leaving her and the baby behind. It took him over an hour to reassure her he wasn't going to just leave her and the baby and forget about them. Right now the two were up on Gabriella's balcony swing just watching fireworks being set off. Gabriella shivered so Troy grabbed a blanket from just inside her room and wrapped it around both of them, Gabriella leaning closely to Troy's chest. Downstairs the whole gang plus all their families and their own family were all down there. Also Kyle's girlfriend Melissa. Gabriella and Troy were having a break from everything down there since Gabriella felt irritable.

"It feels weird doesn't it being together like this on New Year's Eve. It feels strange after having not being together for this day in a while." Gabriella smiled as Troy remembered how they first met. It was about 10pm and Gabriella yawned. "Why don't you try and go to sleep and we can come see you tomorrow because you need to rest Gabs. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby because you are trying to force yourself to stay awake for the New Year." Troy suggested as Gabriella nodded.

"Thanks Troy." He smiled as he helped her of the swing. Troy waited for her to get in bed before heading back down to the others. They all agreed to head over to the park where there was going to be a huge firework display and at least that way they wouldn't disturb Gabriella.

Gabriella had been in bed for over an hour and a half but she couldn't stop tossing and turning. Troy and the others had all decided to leave Gabriella to sleep left about an hour ago. Groaning, Gabriella sat up and pulled her cell off her table before dialling a number.

"What do you need Miss Montez? Food?" Troy answered.

"I can't sleep. I keep feeling as though I need something but I can't figure it out still." Gabriella heard Troy let out a laugh. "It's not funny. It's your fault I'm feeling like this anyway."

"I'm coming over. Go and unlock the front door since there is no way I can climb trees with my knee still a bit dodgy." Gabriella sighed and hung up before making her way downstairs and unlocking the door for Troy who arrived only minutes later.

"You were quick." Gabriella commented.

"Well I knew if I took too long I would have to deal with a very grumpy you and I can't decide right now which is worse." Gabriella glared at him as they made their way to her room for her to lie back down and Troy lying next to her. "So you figured out what you need yet?"

"No. It's not even like a craving I have it's just a feeling." Gabriella explained. Troy wrapped his arms around her."I'm sorry I ruined your evening. You can go back if you want because I don't think you planned spending New Year like this." Gabriella told him feeling guilty at having to call him.

"It's fine. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you because you're all that's important to me. Try and fall asleep against me because you might manage to get comfy." Gabriella leaned her head against Troy and closed her eyes hoping to drift off to sleep but it never happened. Opening her eyes and turning to look up at Troy, tracing his facial features carefully. Gabriella having no idea what she was doing leaned up and kissed him. Troy pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and gave Gabriella a quizzical look as she smiled.

"I figured out my feeling." Gabriella smirked as Troy soon realized what she was on about and kissed her again as she giggled at the onslaught of his kisses.

20 minutes later Troy and Gabriella were just lying in bed after their 'activities'.

"Well I guess this isn't what you planned on doing either to see out the year?" Gabriella said turning to face him as he smiled.

"No but I think this may have to be a new tradition of ours to see out a year." Gabriella giggled as she lay her head back on his bare chest. The two just lay there in silence until Troy looked at the clock in her room that read 11.59pm. Seeing the time an idea came to him. ""Hey Gabi. You know you always say whatever happened in a year, once you get to a new one you can forget it all and start again do you still believe that?" Troy queried.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I love you Gabriella and I want us to be together properly as in a couple. I want us to bring our baby up and be a proper family. I'll understand if you don't want to be but I have to tell you how I feel because I can't deny them anymore." Gabriella looked at Troy is shock. "Please say something." Gabriella just remained silent as Troy knew he had blown it all by telling her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Gabriella cut him off with a kiss just as the clock stroke midnight. The two kissed before Gabriella pulled away.

"I love you too Troy." He smiled as he pulled her back in for another passionate kiss as the two got lost in each other knowing now that the other one felt the same way as they did. Right now life couldn't be more perfect for the two.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella lay awake in her bed, the two still wrapped in the bed sheets and clothes scatted all over her floor. After everything that happened the night before neither one wanted to move because they were finally happy.

"When do you think we should tell Kyle and the others that we're back together?" Gabriella asked as Troy moved down the bed and twisted so his head was resting on her chest.

"I say we leave it a few days and give ourselves chance to get used to this again." Troy reasoned as they heard a loud banging on the front door downstairs and muffled talking.

"I should really go and see what's going on but I'm too comfy." Troy smiled as he kept his hand over her stomach. "Are you worried Troy about how we will do at being parents?" Gabriella asked.

"I think we will be great parents. Especially now we are doing this together even more." Troy reassured her as Gabriella's door burst open.

"Gabi have you seen Troy he didn't come home last..." Kyle stopped when he finally looked to the bed and realized Troy was with her. "Night. Where the hell were you last night? Mom and dad were really worried. Wait a second why are you two looking so secretive?" Kyle then looked around the room and saw clothes scattered all over the floor. "You know I'm getting quite bored of seeing this picture and the same annoying thing happening where you say it was just one time. How can the two of you still be just friends? Do you have some kind of weird friends with benefits act going on now she's pregnant?"

"KYLE!" Troy and Gabriella shouted as he grinned.

"What? You two are too perfect! I know I've said I would butt out of your relationship now for good but when you are doing things like this I can't just tell you that you should just be friends! Urgh! This is so annoying how can you not see you are meant to be together." Troy and Gabriella looked at each other trying to hide their grins. "Why will you not accept the truth?"

"I think this will be different this time Kyle." Troy started as Gabriella nodded for him to finish. "We've decided to give it another shot because neither of us can deny our feelings." Kyle grinned as Gabriella moved closer to Troy who wrapped his arm round her.

"You mean that my interfering and expert matchmaking helped you two get together?" Kyle asked excitedly.

"Yes Kyle. You may have been right that we should be together." Gabriella told him as he pumped his fist in the air. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Does this mean that you will openly admit to everyone that you were wrong and I was right?" Kyle cheekily grinned.

"Don't push your luck otherwise I will tell mom and dad more of you antics when you were rebelling and you have only just got out of trouble for the party. Now you know get out but don't say anything yet Kyle. We want to be the ones to tell them. Do you think you could get Maria, Richard, Paul, mom, dad and Chloe over to our house? Also get the gang. We don't want them to know I'm here." Troy explained.

"Can Melissa come over too and Chloe would probably want Craig?" Troy nodded.

"Whatever you want, just go but make sure you don't say a word to anyone." Troy warned as he nodded and closed the door behind him. "So once again Kyle knows and I think that means we have to tell everyone else today."

"And you know you love him really no matter how annoying he is." Gabriella reminded him laying her head on his soft tanned but muscular shoulder.

"I guess I do have to love him but I don't love him half as much as I love you." Troy whispered moving his arm back and holding her close.

"I love you too now come on let's get dressed because I don't want to spend all day in bed." Gabriella wrapped one of the sheets around her before disappearing into the bathroom leaving Troy there alone sighing in happiness.

Kyle had text Troy telling him everyone was at their place while Gabriella was still getting dressed. Apparently her parents and brother had left at the same time as Kyle since he told them Gabriella was going to come over in a bit.

"Hey Gabs you nearly ready because everyone is already over there?" Troy called as Gabriella walked out her closet smiling.

"Yeah. Troy what if they all think we're doing the wrong thing getting back together?" Gabriella asked as Troy got up and wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I don't think you have to worry about them not approving of us being together because 1. We're having a baby and 2. They were the ones pushing us back together in the first place so I know they will be happy for us. I think the only two who may not be happy for us is your dad and brother." Troy reasoned with her as she nodded.

"I guess your right but who cares what my dad or brother want to say because they don't exist in my life." Gabriella stated.

"Gabi you should give them a chance. They really do want to get to know you and they want to be there for you and the baby. Do you really want our baby to grow up with only 3 grandparents when it has the chance to know all four? Plus it would allow our son to have another uncle apart from Kyle." Troy told her as she groaned.

"Fine. I'll try and make more of an effort with them but don't hold me to any promises."Gabriella gave in as Troy took her hand and led her out of the house as they walked hand in hand to the Bolton's.

Everyone else was sitting at the Bolton's waiting for something. All Kyle had told them was it was an emergency but he needed everyone there and they were now just waiting for Gabriella to arrive.

"Kyle are you sure you told Gabriella that we were meeting her? Also is this actually of any importance because I have a son out here somewhere and I can't get in touch with him and haven't seen him since last night so I have better things I could be doing." Amanda asked.

"Of course I'm sure. She should be here any minute and then you will all know." Just as Kyle finished the door opened and Gabriella and Troy walked in together but not holding hands.

"Oh thank god you are ok." Amanda exclaimed as she jumped up and wrapped him in a hug. Troy nodded at Kyle before he spoke.

"Right listen up everyone. There is something I need to tell you." Troy started. "Gabriella and I are back together."

**

* * *

****A/N: So are you all happy now? I finally got them together :P I hope this chapter was ok but I'm not well at the minute so if my writing isn't as good I'm sorry. The next few chapters will all be mainly fluff now maybe a little drama but not much since they have been through enough. I'm going to end this story after the baby is born. Please Review! Thanks!**


	35. Move in with me?

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks you so much for all the reviews! A few people have been asking but there will be NO sequel to this because I already have other stories going on and I like this one the way it is and I think a sequel would ruin it. This chapter is dedicated to **xxyou're the music in mexx **(Evie) I hope you are still ok and I'll talk to you soon. ****Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 35 – Move in with me?

"Gabriella and I are back together." Troy just stood there with Gabriella holding his hand tightly. "Anyone want to say something?" Kyle went to speak but Troy cut him off. "Appropriate." Kyle glared at his brother.

"Are you two being serious?" Taylor asked as Gabriella nodded before all the girls including Chloe started squealing and pulled Gabriella into a huge hug.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled before looking at their families who were smiling while all their friends congratulated them. When the boys eventually managed to pry the girls away from Gabriella, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and held herself close to him.

"So we can take it you are all happy about this?" Troy clarified.

"Dear brother we have been waiting for this news for over 5 years ever since the day you two broke up so of course we're happy even though it only took over _5 years_." Chloe told him emphasizing how long it had been since the two had been together.

"Yeah and you can thank me the oh so wonderful Kyle for getting them together. We all know without my magnificent plans they would still be nobodies. Thank you! Thank you all so much. You're very welcome! " Kyle announced standing up as both Melissa and Amanda looked at Kyle embarrassed.

"No one said thank you, you idiot. And anyway if we remember correctly we had a deal." Troy reminded him.

"Spoil sports. You two are miserable now and no fun." Kyle pouted as Gabriella laughed.

"Kyle pouting isn't a good look for you." Sharpay told him. "So Troy when can we expect you to finally make an honest women of this girl here and make her your wife? Will it be soon because I have always thought a summer wedding for you two would be good?" Troy laughed.

"Sharpay hold up. We have only just got back together. I think it will still be a while before we think about marriage." Troy said looking at Gabriella who nodded in agreement.

"You two are so annoying. You always wait." Gabriella rolled her eyes before looking back at her family.

"Um guys do you mind if we talk to our families alone for a bit?" Gabriella asked realizing they hadn't actually had chance to talk to their parents yet about anything.

"Sure we have to go anyway." Taylor said seeing Gabriella's look.

"Chloe, Craig, do you want to come back with us? Yes Kyle you and Melissa can come too." Sharpay told him as Kyle grinned.

"Sure. We'll see you guys later." Chloe let everyone leave before her as she closed the door behind them all.

"Any complaints?" Troy asked slowly wrapping his arms back around Gabriella.

"Just one question." Amanda started. "This is serious between you two this time and there isn't any plans for this to only be a short term thing because this isn't fair if it is because you two will have a baby soon enough and you have to know what is going on before then. You two have to be certain of what you want this time around." Amanda warned them as Maria nodded in agreement.

"Mom don't worry we are in this for the long run. We know what life is like without the other now and we don't want to go through that again. We know this is how it should be and we know how we both feel. We won't screw up this time. I won't screw up this time I promise." Troy told them as Gabriella squeezed his side before pulling back and placing her hand over her bump gaining concerned looks from everyone. "You ok?" Troy asked as she nodded and took his hand in her own.

"I can feel the baby kicking." Troy's eyes widened as he felt the tiny kick too. Everyone's eyes were on the couple. Both Amanda and Maria had tears in their eyes at the adorable scene happening in front of them. Jack nudged Richard and Paul who rolled their eyes seeing the moms. One person Troy noticed may be acting like he was happy but the look in his eyes told him he wasn't was Paul.

"Mom, Amanda come feel." Gabriella called as the two quickly walked over and placed their hands over the small bump.

"Don't mind us I forgot my cell..." Kyle stopped as he saw the sight. "What's happening?"

"Gabriella felt the baby kick." Kyle looked at his dad before running over to them and pushing his mom and Troy out the way.

"Hey baby I'm your uncle Kyle and I want you to know when you get out here you have to love me so much because I'm the reason your mommy and daddy are back together and I don't think you would be here without them." Amanda smacked the back of his head before he looked at her and Troy took his chance to pull her close to him.

"How is it once again things have all gone mad now that we are together?" Troy whispered as Gabriella smiled and turned in his arms, raising herself so she could whisper in his ear.

"It wouldn't be us if things weren't mad around us. I love you Troy." Troy picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs.

"I guess you are right. I love you too." Gabriella giggled as Troy kissed her ignoring the fact they were in front of their parents.

"Looks like you have all been forgotten and may get an extra show." Amanda pushed Kyle towards the door where he grabbed Melissa's hand and left.

"Yo dude you can put my little sister down because I don't need to see this." Paul finally interrupted the two as Troy placed Gabriella back down softly. Troy and Gabriella both heard the harsh tone in his voice as he spoke causing Gabriella to tighten her grip on Troy. Even now after her brother claimed to have changed, Gabriella was still scared of what he could do.

"We're going to head back home for a bit. Troy needs to just grab some stuff that he still has here and then we'll see you later." Gabriella told them pulling Troy with her up to his room.

"What was that?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I got bored of them talking about us so I knew this was the only way to get us out of that." Gabriella exclaimed smugly. Troy rolled his eyes. "I didn't like the way Paul spoke as well but I keep telling myself not to let him bother me. He still scares me Troy."

"Hey look at me. I promise I won't let his do anything to you or our baby ok. I'm going to be here always." Troy wrapped her in a hug before packing some clothes he still had there to take over to Gabriella's before he and Gabriella left to head back to her house where they could be only.

"Hey Gabs I have a question." Troy spoke as Gabriella looked up at him while the two were upstairs in her room.

"Shoot." Gabriella noticed the nervous look on his face.

"You know how I'm going to be down here for a while, maybe even permanently and I've now gone and got my own place down here, I was kind of hoping you might want to move in with me." Troy asked as Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"Us living together? You want to live with me?" Troy nodded. "Wow."

"You don't have to answer me right away but I can't see any negatives only positives since we are having a baby together and at least that way I can be there for you whenever you need me." Troy told her. Seeing the look on her face he knew she didn't want to. "You know what if you don't want to..." Gabriella cut him off.

"Ok let's do it."

"Seriously?" Troy asked in shock. He couldn't believe she was agreeing to this.

"Yeah." Troy smiled as he held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Do we even want to tell Kyle this?" Troy said amused.

"Nope because this is about us and not him." Pulling him down, Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy passionately leaving the two in their own thoughts.

Troy and Gabriella were just hanging out in Gabriella's room after having told their parents their plans of moving in together. Neither one objected since they all knew living together would mean there was more of a chance of the two staying together now they were back together. Gabriella had her head on her pillow as Troy lay next to her just running his fingers through her hair soft brown hair.

"I like this you know. Lying next to you and just being able to just hold you. I never want it to stop. I love you Gabriella and I Love you too baby Montez." Troy admitted as he looked Gabriella in the eye as she stayed their quietly for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Troy? I don't want this baby to be Montez. I want it to take after its daddy and be a Bolton." Gabriella smiled as Troy leaned down and kissed her again only this time slower than earlier gently caressing her soft lips with his own.

"Whoa! I didn't even have time to do anything because I hate that site." Gabriella and Troy broke away to see Kyle smirking at them.

"Are you obsessed with us?" Troy asked as Kyle nodded.

"Pretty much so. I had nowhere to go since I just dropped Melissa home and decided you two were probably here so here I am. So what were you two talking about this time that was about to lead to other things?" Kyle asked cheekily.

"How this baby is going to be a Bolton." Gabriella told him as he jumped up.

"Yes! I so can't wait for this baby to be born and give it tips on the Bolton charm." Troy and Gabriella looked at him. "Fine boring people. I won't do anything. By the way do I get to know what sex this baby is?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as he started to whine and pout.

"No you have to wait like the rest of them. Kyle go home and harass Chloe. I know she and Craig were planning on spending the day at home so you can go annoy and interrupt them." Troy told him sternly.

"Fine I can see where I'm not wanted." Gabriella shook her head as Troy pointed to the door.

"I have to teach that brother of mine some things he can do to stop his bad timing habit like Chad." Troy commented.

"Very true but Kyle's timing is a lot worse. Chad would catch us making out in the locker rooms against the lockers or on the benches but with Kyle he walks in on us kissing and most of the time when something else has happened the night before." Gabriella recalled thinking back briefly over everything.

"That maybe true but I for one believe it's a good thing its Kyle because Chad would most likely want to kill me if he knew half the things we got up to in high school." Gabriella giggled tiredly putting her head on his shoulder and trying to stop herself falling asleep.

"Sleep mommy." Troy said whispering in her ear not surprised how tired she was. Gabriella instantly fell asleep in his arms and Troy soon followed since they were exhausted from the busy day they had.

**

* * *

****A/N: In my opinion this chapter wasn't that great but I'm really not well at the minute so my writing suffering. Please review! Thanks!**


	36. Paul’s Confession

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Most of you don't like Paul anymore but don't be so hard on him because there might be another reason for the way he was which you will find out in this chapter! Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 36 – Paul's Confession

Gabriella and Troy had already moved some of her things into Troy's new place with the help of Kyle and the other guys. The girls had gone shopping but Gabriella didn't feel up to it so she told them she would just stay with Troy. Right now they were still at the Montez household having just got the last of Gabriella's stuff. Gabriella and Troy walked out into the garden and sat down to see their families all sitting around talking but Gabriella noticed Paul staring at the two of them. Having enough of his negative attitude Gabriella walked up to him and pulled him up.

"What is your problem?! Just tell me because you keep staring and giving us dirty looks so you might as well say it to my face!" Gabriella shouted angrily.

"You want to know what's my problem?! My problem is my little sister has gotten herself knocked up at 23 with her superstar boyfriend who was he ex at the time!" Paul yelled his face getting redder with rage. "He's destroying your life. The best thing for you to do would be to get an abortion so he can't ruin your life."

"Paul!" Richard warned. "Watch what you are saying."  
"I don't care he got her pregnant just because he can't keep his pant's on! How many other girls have you got shacked up or is it just my sister." He shouted turning his attention to Troy. "Everyone knows guys like him are players and can't commit to anything!"

"Look Paul I love your sister so much. Yeah at the time it was a mistake but I'd never leave her now. We both want to keep this baby and we want your support." Troy told him calmly trying to keep the situation under control.

"She can't keep this baby, she isn't keeping this baby!" Paul angrily shouted.

"I am keeping this baby Paul!"Gabriella yelled, tears streaming down her face. Troy just wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close.

"You can't be serious Gabriella! You're destroying your life!" Paul told her.

"Shut up Paul! I love him! It was an accident but we are going to make this work because we both want this!" Gabriella cried pulling away from Troy's arms and right up to Paul.

"Urgh!" Paul bellowed frustrated pushing his way past into the house and pushing Gabriella in the process.  
"Argh!" Everyone watched in horror as Gabriella screamed in pain and clutched her stomach in agony.  
"Gabi!" Troy quickly moved forward and wrapped his arms around her supporting her as she goes limp in his arms. "Dad quick we got to get her to hospital!" Troy shouted as he picked her up in his arms. "It's going to be ok Gabi. I promise." Troy said softly trying to reassure her as she cried in his arms.

It had been an 50 minutes since they had arrived at the hospital, forty-five minutes since Gabriella had collapsed clutching her stomach after Paul left, the stressing obviously too much for her to bare. All Troy and everyone wanted to know was if she and the baby was ok.

"Why won't they tell us anything? I want to see her." Troy said running his fingers through his sandy hair.  
"They are just taking care of her Troy. We will be able to see her soon. Everything will be ok I'm sure." Jack said putting his hand on Troy's shoulder while they waited. Troy saw his mom walk over to him and open her arms for him.  
"Oh Troy come here, she'll be ok, everything will be fine, just let it all out." Troy walked up to his mom and just cried in fear of what might have happened to Gabriella and for fear of their unborn child. Kyle watched on sadly seeing his brother so weak and scared was something Kyle wasn't used to. Troy was the strong one and he hated seeing this side of him.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Everyone looked up and saw Paul walk in.  
"How is she?! Is everything ok?! You put her here how can you even ask that you told her to get an abortion and now their baby could die because of you, how do you think Gabriella will feel?" Kyle yelled standing up and moving towards him.

"Kyle." Jack warns him before he can do anything else.  
"She's my sister and I do care about her. I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry." Paul said.  
"You're sorry? You didn't want this to happen? If you didn't want this to happen why did you say what you did?"Troy asked.  
"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."Troy looked up and saw the Doctor walk out.  
"What's going on? Is she ok?" Troy running towards him with everyone else right behind.  
"Gabriella and the baby are fine. She was just so stressed which caused distress to the baby which could have induced the labour but thankfully we have calmed both of them now and they are resting. I strongly recommend she doesn't get herself involved in anything that could be remotely stressful because we don't want this baby coming any earlier than necessary. You may now go and sit with her but only two at a time." Troy quickly ran to the room while the others thanked the doctor.

Walking into her room, Troy looked at her sleeping peacefully looking so angelic. Sitting down next to her bed, Troy takes her soft small hand in his own and kisses it softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey. What happened? Where am I?" Gabriella asked looking down into Troy's own blue eyes.

"You were in pain with the baby because you were so stressed. You nearly went into Labour but they managed to calm you and the baby down. How you feeling?" Troy asked kissing her fingers again.

"Tired." Gabriella looked up at the door and saw Paul standing there looking guilty. "What do you want?" Gabriella angrily asked as Troy rubbed her hand with his thumb comfortingly.

"I'm sorry about before. I really didn't mean for you to end up in hospital and nearly end up losing your baby." Paul apologized.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Gabriella asked coldly but not quite as harsh as before.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I know how much I hurt you when you were younger and it haunts me that I did that to you and I don't want to see you go through all that again if you and Troy split. I just want to look out for you and it's hard to think that you're not this little girl I used to remember anymore. You're a young woman but I can't seem to accept that and you are old enough to make your own decisions on things. I just don't want you to ruin your whole life if you have this child and Troy suddenly just ups and leaves when he is fully recovered." Paul explained.

"Paul Troy wouldn't hurt me. Not again. We both know what is happening and he wouldn't just forget about me and our child because we're too much in love to ever forget. Yeah we will have to think about what happens when Troy is recovered but we aren't dwelling on that. We're happy right now. One thing I don't get though is why when Troy and I first came back and told you I was pregnant you were happy so why did you change your mind?" Gabriella brought up.

"I guess it was because at that time it was just you two together as friends but know it's you that could get hurt too and I don't want that to happen." Paul honestly answered. Gabriella nodded at Troy to take over.

"I could never hurt your sister. You have to believe me. We have been through so much that I'm not stupid enough to ever lose her again. Yeah we don't know what will happen after when I go back but for now we are happy with us and the way we are handling things." Troy told him as Gabriella squeezed his hand.

"I want you to be a part of my baby's life but only if you want to be and are willing to stop being so over protective because you aren't protecting me your pushing me away." Paul nodded understandingly.

"I promise I will try and back down. I just want what's best for you. I never mean to hurt you." Gabriella smiled.

"I know you didn't. Just trust me this once because I know what I'm doing." Paul nodded.

"I do. Troy look after my little sis because otherwise I will hurt you if you hurt her." Troy smiled and offered his hand to Paul to show he was willing to forget everything too. Just then a nurse walked in with a monitor.

"Miss Montez? We want to just do another quick check up on the baby. I'm afraid I need everyone else to leave." Paul nodded and walked off while Gabriella pulled Troy back.

"Can he stay please? He's the father." The nurse smiled.

"That's fine. Right let's take a look at this little one again and see if things are looking all normal again. This will be cold." The nurse warned as she squirted the cold Gel onto Gabriella growing bump. Gabriella held Troy's hand tightly while they waited for the nurse to check things out. "I can say you have been very lucky mom because it looks like baby is perfectly fine. This here is your baby and as far as I can see there is nothing there to suggest at the moment there will be any problems." Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head as they watched the screen a few moments longer and their child before the nurse cleaned Gabriella up and left them alone.

Gabriella was dismissed that evening after being given the all clear and she and Troy just went back to their place because of how tired she was and they felt like they needed some time alone after having their families fuss over them for the majority of the day. Gabriella had been put on bed rest for the next few weeks so that she wouldn't get stressed anymore, risking another chance of inducing the labour and distressing the baby even more.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked coming into their room and lying next to her.

"Bored of just lying here and not having anything to do." Troy smiled as he stroked her hair softly. "Hey have you spoke to your doctor about how your knee is doing and how long it will be till you can start playing again?" Gabriella queried bringing up the subject they had all been ignoring.

"I have an appointment tomorrow to discuss everything. To be honest I'm not sure I want to know what he will say though." Gabriella smiled as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Everything will be fine and remember no matter what you will have the two of us here." Gabriella reminded him.

"I know and thank you. I love you Gabs." Troy told her.

"Good because you better had and I love you too." Troy grinned and kissed her passionately before the two settled down and Gabriella snuggled into Troy as the two fell asleep.

**

* * *

****A/N: Most have you have forgotten that Troy could just leave but you will have to review and wait for the next chapter before you find out what will happen! Please Review! Thanks!**

_**Next chapter: Troy has to make a decision. Will his decision ruin his relationship with Gabriella and the chance to be a father?**_


	37. Decisions

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: WOW! I can't believe this is my second story to get to over 1000 reviews which is so awesome! Thank you so much to everyone of you who reviewed! Also I got my highest amount of reviews for this story last chapter which was 42 so thank you! I'm dedicating this chapter to my 1000****th**** reviewer ****HSM.SingItAllOrNothing**** (Daphne). There are only 2 chapters left after this and then the epilogue! Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: Same as always!**_

* * *

Chapter 37 – Decisions

Gabriella was lying in bed since she had been warned by Troy since she wasn't feeling well to stay in bed rather than go down stairs. Gabriella heard the door open downstairs and started to panic since she knew Troy hadn't long gone and everyone else was at school or work. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Gabriella grabbed the nearest thing to her which was only a book and slid down the bed hiding the book under her arms pretending to be asleep as the door opened slightly. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Kyle.

"You do know you nearly gave me a heart attack and why aren't you in school?" Gabriella asked. Jack had told the school Gabriella was starting her maternity leave early since she couldn't be stressed out and needed to be on bed rest. Thankfully the school were very understanding with the whole situation.

"I thought I would skip since I was bored in school." Kyle shrugged as if it was nothing as Gabriella gave him a stern look.

"You skipped school because it was boring?" Kyle nodded.

"Yeah I even fell asleep during my science class because I was so bored. We got this really dreary sub so I decided I couldn't take anymore of his slow talking that I got some of the guys to distract him while I could sneak out." Kyle explained as Gabriella gasped.

"You are too sneaky Kyle Bolton. Now since you are here get me that bag and since you are skipping school you aren't getting out of reading because you forgot that I was the smartest girl in school apart from Taylor." Gabriella reminded him as he groaned and passed her the bag and got settled on the bed beside her.

"I feel so sorry for you baby. Your mommy is evil." Kyle whispered placing his hand on Gabriella's stomach just as the baby kicked. "Whoa! Was that?" Gabriella nodded as Kyle grinned. "You certainly are letting us know you are here aren't you." Gabriella shook her head as he carried on talking before making him work.

3 hours later, Gabriella was asleep while Kyle flicked through the channels on the TV in Troy and Gabriella's room. Just then he heard the door close and footsteps quickly come towards the room. He just grinned as Troy opened the door and gave him a quizzical look.

"I was bored at school so I came to look after her." Troy rolled his eyes. "What took you so long anyway? I thought you should have been back a while ago."

"I just went for a walk because I needed to clear my head and just think some stuff through." Troy explained as Gabriella stirred and Kyle moved off the bed for Troy to get next to her.

"Hey. So what did the doctor say?" Gabriella asked as soon as she turned over and saw Troy.

"My knees fine now." Troy answered happily as Gabriella looked down sadly. Kyle frowned knowing that Troy would most likely have to leave now and this meant their situation was most likely screwed because Gabriella would never leave Albuquerque.

"That's great so I guess this means you'll be going back to LA now and can start playing again?" Gabriella said dejectedly. Troy lifted her chin with two fingers forcing her to look at him.

"The doctor said my knee is fine now but if I risk playing again and I even so much as injure myself slightly it never will be so..." Troy started.

"So...?" Gabriella urged him to finish not fully understanding.

"So I'm not going back and I'm staying here permanently if you will have me." Troy finished finally. Kyle grinned happily but stayed quiet.

"Troy Bolton don't you ever do that to me again! Of course I want you. I love you so much." Troy grinned as he pulled Gabriella to him and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss before she fell back on the bed and Troy straddled her but was conscious of her bump. Breaking away from the kiss he moved his head down to their baby and kissed her stomach softly as Gabriella giggled.

"Hello? Still here!" Kyle exclaimed as Troy looked at him. "Fine I'm going. I'm glad you're staying around big bro because I've really liked having you back around. I'll see you two later since everyone said they were going to head over later so they could find out what was going to happen." Kyle told the two before leaving. Gabriella giggled as she pulled Troy back down to her finally knowing Troy wasn't going anywhere soon and she would make sure she wouldn't lose him again.

Troy and Gabriella were just lying in bed together after celebrating in a very mature way the fact Troy was going to be sticking around for good.

"How long was Kyle here earlier?" Troy asked stroking her hair softly.

"I'm not sure actually because I fell asleep on him. I probably should apologize to him for being bad company." Troy smiled as he just looked at Gabriella and took in all her natural beauty.

"It's Kyle and he shouldn't have been here in the first place so you can't apologize because that's what you're supposed to be doing anyway." Gabriella moved herself closer so that she had her head on his bare chest while he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Who's telling our parents about this?"

"You can since it's your news to tell. Plus you are not dumping it on me since wasn't it you that told me I had to stay in bed and rest." Gabriella smartly remembered.

"Ok fine I did say that but I also said I would carry you up and down the stairs so I can do that at anytime and you can't do anything about it. I'm worried you know about how my dad will react to the news that I have chosen not to risk going back. He always said even if it meant you couldn't walk again you have to take the risks in basketball and for once I'm not." Troy sighed as Gabriella saw his face was full of confusion and sadness.

"Troy can I ask you something?" He nodded as Gabriella continued. "If I wasn't pregnant and we weren't like this as in together, would you still have chosen the same option then as you have now?" Gabriella asked.

"Honestly? Probably not." Gabriella bit her lip and Troy carried on. "But that was before and if I was asked what I would rather have, a few more years of being lonely and playing basketball or being happy and having a baby with the girl I love I would pick you every time because it's lonely being up there on my own and I love how I feel being around you. Whenever I see you I can't help but smile knowing you're mine again." Gabriella grinned as Troy kissed her again. She had missed his kisses in all the years they weren't together and was now most certainly making up for that. Troy and Gabriella were too caught up in each other that they didn't hear anyone call them.

"My eyes are covered because I don't know what I might see but whatever you need to come downstairs because everyone is waiting for you since we came earlier than planned." Pulling apart the two saw Kyle standing there only in their room slightly with his hand covering his eyes.

"Well you need to get out before we can get dressed." Kyle hurried out the room before Troy turned to Gabriella. "Remind me again how he got a key to our house because I know I didn't give him one."

"I didn't either so how am I supposed to know." Gabriella answered as she grabbed her comfy clothes of the chair.

"Never leave your keys around because someone might just get themselves a key cut." Kyle shouted as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"There's your answer oh and Kyle get lost." Troy laughed as they got dressed before joining the others.

Everyone was sitting in the back yard talking until Chad decided that Troy should tell them all the news now.

"Troy dude stop stalling and just tell us are you coming back up with us or when will you play again?" Chad asked.

"Come on son we want to know when we are going to see our star man back playing again." Jack added as the others apart from Kyle agreed. Gabriella, even though she knew it wasn't something she could really change, felt guilty at how they all expected Troy to carry on playing. Troy just shook his head at how eager they all were.

"My knee is now fine but I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you won't be seeing me playing anymore." Jack and everyone else's mouths dropped in shock.

"What do you mean? Basketball is your life." Jack exclaimed pointing out the obvious.

"No its not anymore dad. Gabriella is." Troy looked at her and smiled which Gabriella weakly returned.

"Troy don't be so ridiculous. You may love Gabriella but that doesn't mean you have to stop playing." Troy shook his head at Chad.

"No its not and you haven't let me finish yet. The doctor told me if I play again and get the smallest of injuries to my knee it never will be right and I may not walk again on it." Troy explained.

"Troy I thought I brought you up right and told you that sometimes you just have to take a risk with basketball and that's what you should be doing because its what you love doing." Kyle looked at Gabriella who closed her eyes and sighed deeply before quietly sneaking back inside. Kyle followed her and left Troy trying to tell his father and everyone else he was making the right choice.

Gabriella sat down on the edge of the bed in their room, tears rolling down her face. She knew it was all her fault that Troy wasn't going to be giving his future in basketball another shot. He admitted that earlier.

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself for what's going on." Gabriella looked to the door and saw Kyle leaning against the doorframe.

"How can you say that Kyle? Troy admitted it to me earlier that if it weren't for me and this baby he would be giving basketball another go. Right now I just hate myself for getting myself pregnant and ruining your brother's future." Kyle moved next to her and rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down as tears continued to roll down her face.

"You didn't tell Troy to make that choice. It was his decision and you are in no way ruining his future, if anything you are improving it because you are making him happier than he has been in a long time." Kyle reassured her as she shook her head.

"Just leave me alone for a bit Kyle because I don't want to think of this. I'm too tired." Kyle nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving her in the room alone. Gabriella fell back on the bed and groaned in pain when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Ignoring it Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Kyle stomped downstairs to see Troy still arguing with his dad and the others about everything. Troy was obviously failing to persuade them it was his choice and it wasn't the wrong choice.

"Will you all just shut up?!" Kyle shouted walking into the middle of them. "Look it's Troy's choice and if he doesn't want to carry on because he wants to be here for Gabriella then that's fine! Right now Gabriella is up there feeling so guilty and crying her eyes out wishing she hadn't got herself pregnant because of how guilty you are all making her feel. If you won't support Troy with his decision of giving at least support him for sticking with Gabriella and not just up and leaving her. She needs everyone right now and all of you are making her feel as though she is the one in the wrong and causing all the trouble!" Kyle angrily told them as he and Troy made their way back inside.

"Thanks." Kyle smiled as he followed Troy up to his and Gabriella's room once again only this time the two of them stood their shocked at the sight in front of them.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ooh what did they see? I need boy's names because the birth will be coming up soon and I already know part of the name for the baby but I need the other part. Please Review! Thanks! **

**PS If you didn't know, I've written a new one shot called 'Never Move On' so please review! Oh and I know I need to update my other stories but I'm trying to finish this one as soon as I can! I promise I will update them soon! **


	38. Important AN

Important A/N:

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was going to update last night some of my stories but while I was out I collapsed because of some medicine I'm on so now I'm having to take it easy for a while and give myself chance to recover from everything. I'll try and update soon but please bear with me.

Luc x

PS I have added a link to the music video in full for 'You Are The Music In Me' from HSM2 to my profile! Its so sweet!


	39. The Arrival of

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thank you to everyone who wished me well and the reviews. For chapter 37, I got my highest ever amount which was 51 so please keep it up. I was feeling a little better today and because I was bored and had most of this done already the other day, I decided to finish and post it. Thanks for all the name suggestions too. Updates will most likely be slow at the minute until I'm better. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

* * *

Chapter 38 – The Arrival of...

Troy and Kyle looked in horror at Gabriella struggling to breath. It was obvious she was in labour and they knew this wasn't good.

"Gabi what's going on? What's wrong?" Troy asked rushing to her side while Kyle ran downstairs to get someone else and call for help.

"Troy, the baby." Was all Gabriella managed to get out as Troy watched her struggle to breathe through the contractions. He tried to help her up so he could take her downstairs as their parents and Kyle came rushing up.

"Troy what's happened?" Amanda asked as she took one look at Gabriella.

"I don't know. I just found her like this. Mom she shouldn't be in labour this early." Troy told her as he gently lifted Gabriella in his arms.

"She'll be fine Troy because she's a fighter as will your baby. Babies can survive even if they are born this early." Amanda tried to reassure him but not really succeeding knowing the chances of something being wrong with this baby was very likely.

"Troy let me take her." Jack offered taking her from Troy knowing he shouldn't be trying to carry her with his knee still a bit weak.

"The ambulance should be here any minute." Kyle said as they appeared from upstairs. All the others had left and told Kyle and Chloe to call as soon as they knew what was wrong. Maria and Amanda were trying to guide Gabriella with her breathing while Troy tried to keep her as calm as he could. They all knew this wasn't good that fact she was in labour and was only 5 months gone. Kyle opened the door as soon as the paramedics arrived and soon loaded Gabriella onto a stretcher. Troy promised their mothers he wouldn't let anything happen to Gabriella or their baby and that he would meet them later.

Gabriella was rushed straight into the delivery room since during the journey to the hospital she was told she was already 8cm dilated. As Troy scrubbed up, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous and scared about anything. In fact he never had been not even before his first game. Troy walked into the delivery room and took his place at Gabriella's side as she took his hand in hers. He smiled and kissed her forehead as she smiled while trying to cover how in pain she was.

"Good evening Mr Bolton, Miss Montez. I hear we have a baby urgent to get into this world to see its mommy and daddy." Troy smiled as Gabriella groaned in pain while the doctor instructed them what to do. 10 minutes later Gabriella gave one final push and fell back as their baby slipped out of her and a cry filled the room. Troy felt happy tears run down his face as he cut the cord and the nurse handed their tiny son to Gabriella where he instantly settled into her arms. Gabriella smiled as Troy kissed his small head before giving Gabriella a quick kiss too, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." Troy whispered as the two looked at their son proudly not quite believing he was theirs and he was finally here. He was tiny but he was healthy which is all both could have hoped for.

After being settled back into her room, Gabriella lay in bed with Troy sitting next to her as he held their son. The two new parents were beaming with happiness as they watched their son sleep.

"Have you told any of the others?" Gabriella asked resting her head on Troy's shoulder and gently stroking their son's arm.

"Yeah I told Kyle because the others had gone to look around because they were too anxious waiting and just sitting around but I didn't say what we had or anything else. He said he was going to gather everyone up." Troy explained as the doctor walked into the room.

"How are you doing Gabriella?" She asked as Gabriella smiled.

"I'm ok I think. Just tired and sore." Gabriella answered.

"Yeah that's understandable. I just came to tell you that over the next few weeks you need to take it easy because it looks like from what I've been told that all the pressure and stress is what induced the labour and you were too far along for us to stop it. You were very lucky that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with your baby and that he is managing to cope with his breathing on his own because most babies can't. I don't want you to do anything to active ok?" She explained and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah I will. Thank you." Troy and Gabriella watched the doctor leave before Troy turned to her.

"You are not moving out of bed that much for the next few weeks because you need to rest. You heard the doctor. I will be fine doing whatever you need." Troy told her as she shook her head. Just then the door opened slightly as someone knocked.

"Are we allowed in?" Kyle asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Everyone come meet your grandson or nephew." Gabriella called as Kyle instantly took the baby from Troy.

"He's gorgeous you two." Maria told them coming over and kissing Gabriella's forehead while Amanda and Jack went round to Troy.

"So do we get to find out a name or what?" Jack asked as Gabriella gave Troy a look for him to do it.

"Everyone meet Jayden Kyle Bolton." Chloe grinned as did everyone else while Kyle stood there in shock. Amanda nudged him pulling him from his trance.

"You named him after me?!" Kyle asked making it sound as though they had gone crazy.

"Yeah. We thought he should be named after his uncle because Kyle whether you realize it or not it does happen to have something to do with you the fact we are where we are today and why we have him." Troy explained as Kyle smiled.

"Thank you so much." Kyle thanked them genuinely as he handed Jayden off to his dad. Gabriella and Troy watched happily as they all passed Jayden around noticing that if there had been any tension before between Troy and Jack it had disappeared. When it was Amanda's, Chloe's and Maria's time to hold Jayden, they all coo-ed over Jayden as they held him. To both Gabriella and Troy this was all they ever wanted with their families happy over what was going on.

"Troy?" Chloe started as they all looked at her. "Since you named Jayden and gave him Kyle's name does that mean the next baby you have if it's a girl gets my name?" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Chloe leave Troy and Gabi alone because they can name their children anything they like." Amanda scolded her.

"You have to remember they might not even have any girls, they might end up with more boys." Jack added.

"Do you remember it's up to us if we have anymore kids?" Troy asked as Gabriella agreed.

"Oh please you and Gabriella always said you wanted big families, so I have no doubt that he is going to be an only child." Kyle spoke up as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"They may be true but I think we will wait a while before we do because I think we both want to settle down a bit more first and just see how we do at being parents to Jayden first." Troy told him.

"That was weird." Everyone gave Kyle a confused look. "I mean I still think of Gabi and Troy when they first met and now they are 23 and have a son together. It doesn't seem right because it wasn't that long ago they were my age and I can't see myself having kids as young as them. I don't even know who I will be with." Kyle explained in more detail.

"I can actually understand Kyle for once and completely agree with him." Chloe agreed. "I mean Troy and Gabi just still seem too young to be having kids. I'm glad they do though because I love having babies around. I want more babies around."

"Don't even think about having any of your own just yet. You can look after ours if you love babies that much." Troy told her sternly as Chloe glared at him and Gabriella laughed.

"Stick to Jayden because if you do come home pregnant so young I will kill Craig." Kyle warned.

"Troy, Kyle, I don't think she will be getting pregnant anytime soon because she is too innocent still." Gabriella informed them. She knew Chloe wouldn't be that stupid because she had talked to Gabriella about it all before. She was one of these people who wanted to wait till after marriage before she went all the way and Gabriella respected her for making that decision.

"Ok can we please just stop all this talk because it's too strange to think about?" Jack interrupted not really wanting an argument to break out between the three Bolton siblings and especially on a subject parents shouldn't have to think about.

"Fine." Chloe huffed refusing to look at Troy or Kyle for embarrassing her. The Bolton's plus Maria stayed until about 9pm before leaving and promising they would be back tomorrow.

Gabriella and Jayden had just been cheeked over by the doctor to make sure they were both fine before they went to sleep. Troy was sitting in a chair at the side at the side of the bed.

"You should go home. You must be exhausted. We're both fine so go home and get some rest. Besides that chair isn't that comfy I'm guessing." Gabriella said running her hand through his hair as he leaned his head on her lap.

"I'm not leaving you two. There is no way I will rest being at home because I'll be too worried in case anything does happen and I don't hear the phone. I'm fine on this chair." Troy told her as she shook her head and shifted in her bed making Troy lift his head.

"Come on jump in with me then. If you won't go home at least you can get some rest in this bed plus I get to stay close to you." Troy smiled and jumped in the bed with her, Gabriella twisting so she was on her side while resting her head on Troy.

"Are you happy Gabi?" Troy asked, running his finger through her soft brown locks.

"I'm very happy. I'm back with the man I love, we have a son together and I have a great job and great family and friends. To me my life is perfect." Gabriella answered leaning up to kiss him. "What about you?"

"Well I would have to say the same apart from I don't have a job anymore but I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. Not after everything we have been through." Gabriella smiled.

"You do have a job. You have a job of being the world's best boyfriend and the most loving father ever." Gabriella reminded him as they looked at their son asleep. The two settled down holding each other knowing that their lives were perfect. Well for Troy he had one more thing he needed to settle before his life would be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'm not sure about this chapter. If it's not that great I'm sorry but I'm still not right. If I feel up to writing tomorrow I will but I'll try and update my other stories ASAP if not! Please review! Thanks!**


	40. Finally! In a gym! What?

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! This is the last chapter before the epilogue. ****Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: Same as before**_

* * *

Chapter 39 – Finally! In a gym?! What?!

It had been 3 months since Jayden was born and Gabriella had decided since it would be the end of the school year she wouldn't go back till after the summer. Right now, Gabriella, Troy and Jayden Kyle were all sitting in the stands at Kyle's championship game against the West High knights when the referee blew for half time. Gabriella looked at Troy who was nodding at someone before she followed his trance and saw Kyle smirking before gathering all the Wildcats up. Gabriella looked back at Amanda, Chloe and her parents and brother who shrugged, all looking just as confused as Gabriella. Just then she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned back to see Jack standing next to her but Troy missing.

"Jack what's going on?" Gabriella asked while handing Jayden who had been situated in his mother's lap to Chloe.

"Come with me." Jack told her as she looked at him bewildered and followed him down the steps and to the edge of the court. "Stay there." Gabriella nodded as she looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Just then she saw Troy walk towards her grinning before leading her to the middle of the court where Kyle and the other players were standing.

"Gabi I don't know if you remember but the day you agreed to be my girlfriend the first time around was the happiest day in my life. You are probably wondering 'what the hell is Troy doing?' well I was trying to figure this out and Kyle asked me what represented us best and I thought back to everything and the only thing that was in all of those memories was basketball. I first realized I was in love after the triple win, we spent a lot of alone time in here when I should have been practising during lunches and free periods, you came to my every game. That was all in High School. Then when we first met up again it was here and when you first saw me again after I left it was at my basketball game and that is why I believe there is no other better place to do this than here. Gabriella Montez I have loved you from the very first moment we met but it took me a while to actually realize it. When I did I knew you were special and someone who I wanted to have a future with. Since we have been back together my feelings have grown even stronger and now you have given me the most amazing son ever and I love you more than words can say that is why," Troy stopped as he got down on one knee as Gabriella gasped and brought her hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, "I was wondering if you would do me the greatest honour and become my wife?" Troy looked at Gabriella nervously as he waited for her to answer.

"Yes." She said quietly but loud enough for Troy to here as he produced a white gold diamond engagement ring (in profile Gabriella's Engagement Ring) and slipped it on her finger before picking her up and twirling her around and kissing her as everyone cheered. Troy placed her back down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy whispered.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella replied as they kissed again before Kyle interrupted.

"If you two have finished I have a game to get back to." The two pulled apart and looked at Kyle.

"What no congratulations?" Troy sarcastically asked.

"Congratulations now get lost." Gabriella laughed as she pulled Troy to the side of the court where they were both greeted by a hug from Jack.

"Welcome to the family Gabi." Jack said.

"Thanks. That sounds good right now." He smiled as the referee blew his whistle to indicate all the players to return to the court. Gabriella and Troy made their way back to their families, Gabriella instantly being handed a whimpering Jayden at having lost his mom before while Chloe lunged herself of Troy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Troy gave his mom and Gabriella a confused look as Chloe squeezed him tighter into a hug.

"Chloe can't breathe." Chloe let go and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry but I'm so happy. You actually kept this promise." Troy looked at her confused as he sat down with Gabriella sitting on the other side of him and her mom talking to her. "You promised me when we first met Gabi that you would one day make her my sister and you are so thank you." Troy laughed and shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella and Jayden who had fallen asleep on her shoulder as they all turned their attention to the game.

Gabriella was outside trying to calm a screaming Jayden down. The wildcats once again won the championship and of course in typical Bolton style Kyle got the winning shot. With all the noise and screaming going on Jayden was woken and started crying because of all the noise. Gabriella had snuck out with him while everyone congratulated Kyle and everyone.

"Shh. Mommy's here. Go back to sleep Jayden." Gabriella soothed as she felt a hand slip around her waist.

"I lost the two of you." Troy whispered as Gabriella smiled and handed Jayden to his father where he instantly settled down.

"Oh thanks go to sleep for daddy but not mommy." Troy laughed as he held his son tightly in his arms. "How come you're not still in there with them?"

"Kyle was making out with Melissa and Chloe was going all mushy over Craig while Paul and our parents talked and I didn't feel like being with them on my own since I knew you were around somewhere but I didn't know where." Troy told her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just how happy I am right now. I still can't believe we're parents yet alone now engaged. It just seems like yesterday we were still together in high school and now we have responsibilities but I wouldn't change it. I love you so much Troy." Gabriella admitted.

"I love you too and of course we both love you Jayden." Troy kissed Jayden's forehead before kissing Gabriella softly on the lips.

"I come out to escape all that and the parents boring talk so please stop." The two pulled away to see Paul standing behind them.

"Hey." Troy said as Paul walked closer to the two.

"I have a question Troy. You do realize what you have gotten yourself into with my sister. You're now going to be stuck with her for life and trust me you are going to need help if that lasts." Gabriella gasped and smacked him on the arm as Troy laughed.

"Stop laughing because it's not funny. You're mean Paul." Gabriella pouted as Troy grinned at her and Paul shook his head.

"I thought you were a mom. Mom's don't pout." Paul told her cheekily.

"Well this mommy does when people are mean to her." Gabriella answered back her eyes sparkling with happiness that even Paul noticed. "What?"

"You really are happy aren't you?" Gabriella nodded. "You can see it in your eyes. The sparkle when you're happy. They always have but now they are shining brighter than ever before." Paul explained as she smiled and let go of Troy and hugged him.

"I'm glad we made up." She whispered as Jayden started whimpering again.

"He's probably hungry." Gabriella guessed.

"Why don't you two take him home and get him settled and I'll go tell all the others." Paul suggested seeing Troy gently rock him.

"That would be great. Thanks Paul. We'll see you later." Gabriella and Troy walked back to their car, Gabriella putting Jayden into his carrier that had been left in the car.

After Gabriella had breast fed him which she had been doing, she and Troy put him to bed before curling up in front of the TV for a quiet night for themselves when they heard a gentle tap on the door.

"I'll go." Troy got up and opened it surprised to see everyone at their door. "If you're coming in you can't make much noise because we just got him to go down." Troy told them as they walked in. "I thought you were telling them we left not to come round." Troy said to Paul who was last in.

"I did but they thought it would be a good idea to bring the party to you then." Troy rolled his eyes as he followed them through and smirked when he saw Gabriella's face. They both knew they had a great bunch of friends and family but sometimes they were a little annoying with their out of the blue ideas.

Gabriella and Troy were sitting down talking to Kyle who was letting Melissa rest on his chest.

"You do know he had an ulterior motive for asking you the way he did?" Kyle started as he slowly moved the swing he and Melissa were on.

"Oh really and what was that?" Gabriella asked as Troy glared at Kyle.

"He knew if he did it that way there was less chance of you rejecting him." Gabriella laughed as Troy groaned at Kyle.

"Well I think that was sweet that he was willing to put his reputation on the line and risk proposing in front of everyone just because he wanted to make sure there was a higher percentage of me saying yes." Gabriella told him as Kyle's jaw dropped and Troy looked at her in surprise.

"You're not mad?" Kyle asked baffled.

"Nope. He did it that way because he loves me that much I know that he obviously desperately wants to make me his wife so why would I?" Troy smirked as Kyle frowned.

"How is it anything I think is good to use against people never is? I mean I don't get it." Troy shook his head while Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You should try and come up with something worthwhile because it's hardly going to make anyone mad the stuff you find out." Gabriella pointed out.

"I hate you for being so right all the time." Gabriella smiled at Melissa who looked away from her boyfriend embarrassed.

"Trust me you get used to all the Bolton annoying traits found in these two Bolton brothers." Gabriella assured her as they laughed.

Finally having managed to kick everyone else out Troy and Gabriella went to bed exhausted. They had changed Jayden's diaper and checked him so he would be down for another few hours giving the two some quiet time together.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be Mrs Gabriella Bolton soon." Gabriella spoke as a small smile played on the edge of Troy's lips hearing his name after Gabriella's.

"Well I've always known, I guess, that you would be even when we weren't together because there was no one else that could match up to you and your standards in my opinion." Troy told her as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I can't wait for us to get married and become man and wife." Gabriella mumbled against his lips.

"Me either." Troy pulled her on top of him as they slowly started to remove their clothes and celebrate their engagement in a very mature way that only required them for celebrating.

**

* * *

****A/N: I might not be able to update till the weekend because I have 3 induction days for 6****th**** form from tomorrow. If I get chance I will update but I'm not promising! Please review! Thanks!**

**PS Check out**** Hairspray MySpace because they are doing live streaming of the LA ****premiere live at 5.45pm ****-**** 7pm PST**** (or for anyone in UK 1.45am).**


	41. Epilogue

**Kyle Bolton**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews. I will be putting an A/N up in the next few days about all my reviewers. I'm so sad that this is the last chapter. I have had so much fun writing this and this story became even more popular than Older Guy while I was writing. I made this chapter a lot longer than any other chapter, approx 5,300 words. Anyway enjoy the last chapter! Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own Kyle, any other OC's and the plot!**_

* * *

Chapter 40 – Epilogue

Gabriella stood in their kitchen looking out the window. She smiled as she watched Troy and Kyle playing with Chad, Jason, Zeke and Craig while Jack observed with a 2 year old Jayden in his arms. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh when she saw Kyle score and Troy push him over. Troy walked over to his dad and took Jayden from his father who instantly settled in Troy's neck. You would rarely see Troy without Jayden in his arms. Gabriella placed her hand on her stomach and grinned. 8 months ago just after Jayden's 2nd birthday she found out she was a month pregnant with their second child.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella and Troy were just lying in bed early one morning with Jayden just having a lazy day since Gabriella didn't have work. Gabriella had agreed to only go back part time so that she was only working 4 days and could have Friday's off. Friday's were then made a day for Troy and Gabriella to spend together while one of their parents would take Jayden for the day._

"_How are you feeling today?" Troy asked. The past few days Gabriella hadn't been well and now had a suspicion as to why she wasn't well but hadn't told Troy. So far she had skipped her last two periods and was now sick._

"_I'm feeling a bit-" Gabriella stopped as she suddenly rushed into the bathroom. Troy looked at Jayden worriedly knowing something must be really wrong the fact it was the 5__th__ day in a row she had woken up and been sick._

"_I think we better go see if mommy's alright." Troy said looking down at Jayden._

"_Momma." Troy smiled as he picked Jayden up and walked to the bathroom door that was open and saw Gabriella sat back against the bath._

"_You ok?" Gabriella sighed and nodded._

"_I'll be out in a few minutes. Let me just brush my teeth because all I can taste is vomit." Troy smiled and walked downstairs with Jayden while Gabriella quickly shut the door and locked. Going to the cupboard underneath the sink where she kept all her stuff, she pulled out three boxes. Pregnancy tests boxes. _

_Downstairs Troy put Jayden down who was walking around looking for some of his toys when he heard Gabriella rush downstairs about 5 minutes after he left her._

"_I love you! I love you! I love you!" Troy was slightly taken a back as Gabriella flung her arms around his neck while Jayden looked at his mom confused._

"_Ok I love you too but what's going on?" Troy asked confused by his wife's behaviour._

"_What am I not allowed to be happy and let you know how much I love you now that I have found out we're having another baby?" Gabriella told him waiting for his response._

"_Of course you can tell me how much you love me if you found out we're having another baby." Troy said as though it was nothing before it registered what he said and looked at her. "You're pregnant?!" Troy asked as Gabriella grinned and nodded. Troy smiled as he picked her up and twirled her around as she giggled before he kissed her again._

"_Icky dada." The two broke apart by Jayden talking and looking at them funnily._

"_Come her buddy." Troy called as Jayden walked over to Troy slowly. "Do you want daddy to tell you something?" Jayden nodded as Troy picked him up. "Mommy is having a baby." Troy told him as Jayden looked at Gabriella unsurely._

"_Baby?" Gabriella nodded._

"_Mommy has a baby in her tummy just like you were." Jayden giggled as Gabriella told him tickling his tummy while Troy grinned. Troy couldn't even begin to imagine what it would have been like if he'd of given all this up because having his family was something he couldn't ever see himself without anymore._

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella grabbed her glass before she walked outside to everyone. The gang and both their families were all round their house celebrating Troy's 25th birthday that was tomorrow but he wanted to spend the day with just Gabriella and Jayden so he agreed to do something before with the others. Gabriella sat next to Chloe and Melissa on one of the sun loungers.

"How you feeling Gabi?" Chloe asked placing her hand on Gabriella's tummy.

"I'm fine. Tired but fine. How are you doing?" Chloe was now at NYU and was only home during home during holidays.

"Miss being so close to home and everyone. I think having Craig up there with me is the only thing that stopped me going mad." Gabriella smiled.

"What about you Melissa? How are you and Kyle?" Kyle had just turned 17 a few weeks ago. Ever since Jayden was born, Kyle practically lived with the three because he and Jayden (even at a young age he had a favourite family member apart from his parents) loved being around each other. Everyone knew as long as Jayden was with his parents or Kyle he was happy because he never left one of them because he would cry if he did.

"We're doing good." Melissa was still fairly quiet around everyone apart from Kyle.

"Hey Gabi I think someone wants you." Amanda told her nodding over to Troy and Jayden.

"Momma!" Gabriella smiled as Jayden walked over to her and pulled himself onto the sun lounger she was on with Chloe's help since Gabriella couldn't really lift him with her 9 month bump and being due any day. Jayden sat closely next to her but not before placing a kiss on her tummy which he did whenever he was around, something he had picked up from Troy. Gabriella had no objections because she found it really cute.

"Jayden do you want mommy to have a baby sister or baby brother?" Chloe asked her nephew while all the girls who had been talking stopped and listened.

"Baby sisa." Chloe looked at Gabriella surprised because she expected him to say brother.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Dada say she play wiv me." Chloe and all the others awed at his sweetness.

"Daddy wants a little girl doesn't her Jay?" Gabriella commented as the little boy nodded at his mommy before snuggling into her arm and wrapping his arms around it.

"Why am I not surprised Troy wants a girl? He just wants someone to call his princess. What are you thinking of Gabi?" Amanda asked seeing the faraway look on Gabriella's face as she watched Troy interact with all the guys.

"Our wedding." Gabriella answered.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella stood nervously in the room at the back of the church. Today was the day she and Troy were finally getting married. It was December 31st, a year since Troy and Gabriella got back together and nearly a year since Jayden was born._

"_Knock, knock." Gabriella turned in her dress to see her bridesmaid's, Taylor, Kelsi and Chloe and her maid of honour, Sharpay, standing in the room having reappeared._

"_You look amazing Gabi. My brother is going to die when he sees you." Chloe told her whilst she held a very tired Jayden in her arms. There was a catch to this wedding. It wasn't being held during the day like a normal wedding but at 11pm at night. It was Troy and Kyle who had come up with the idea of being able to say 'I do' just before midnight. Gabriella agreed because she thought it would be perfect for the couple since New Years Eve was their thing and would make their wedding even more memorable._

"_Are you sure?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded and walked up to her._

"_This is Troy, Gabs. Even if you were wearing just your sweats Troy would still think you look amazing and want to marry you which is what's important so looking gorgeous to us will just be a bonus." Sharpay assured her._

"_Thanks." Gabriella took a deep breath as the door opened again and Kyle and Paul walked in. The two stopped short when they saw her._

"_Wow." Kyle breathed as Paul stood there completely speechless. He'd never seen his sister look as perfect as she did now. "My brother is going to have a heart attack." Kyle stated as Gabriella smiled._

"_I hope not because I don't plan on spending my wedding night in a hospital." The girls shook their heads._

"_No you plan on spending it in some hotel room where the two of you will get up to x-rated stuff." Gabriella gasped as Chloe smacked him around the head and Paul glared at him._

"_Dude that is my little sister and I don't care how old she is I do not want to hear about or even think about that kind of stuff." Paul hissed as Gabriella laughed_

"_And I don't want my son to hear that stuff either." Gabriella said taking Jayden carefully from Chloe. "What do you two want anyway?" _

"_My nephew if he's ready to go." Kyle told her as Gabriella nodded and kissed the top of Jayden's head. She handed the now sleeping boy to Kyle._

"_Be careful with him. I'm putting my trust in you two with him." Gabriella warned._

"_Gabi relax. He's going to be with his father too so he will be fine." Paul reassured her. Everyone knew Gabriella had become very protective of Jayden and hated being away from him. The only reason she survived going to school and staying out was because she knew Troy was there to take care of him. _

"_We'll see you guys in a bit." Kyle said walking out with Kyle and Paul leaving Gabriella to finish getting ready._

"_Taylor go get the mothers and tell them to bring the gifts." Sharpay told her as she nodded._

"_What gifts?" Gabriella asked confused._

"_Gabriella, you and my brother might not be doing this a traditional way by getting married on New Years Eve late at night but there is some things that will remain traditional." Chloe told her as Taylor, Amanda and Maria walked back in the room._

"_Ok everyone gather round." Sharpay instructed as a knock interrupted them before they could start. "What?"_

"_Just to let you girls know we have 10 minutes before we have to be in positions and 15 till it all starts." Jack told them as they nodded. "By the way Gabriella, you look beautiful." _

"_Thanks Jack." He smiled as he closed the door and Gabriella turned her attention to everyone in the room._

"_Right let's get started. Taylor, Kelsi, the first box please." Sharpay said as Taylor took out one box from a bag._

"_The first thing we had to get was something old which was a hard thing to come up with but amazingly it was Kyle who gave us this idea." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Kyle had helped out with just about everything because he couldn't keep his nose out of people's jobs. "Open this." Gabriella took the box and bit her lip._

"_What is it?" Amanda asked. No one apart from the people in charge of the thing they had been told to get knew what was being given._

"_It's Troy's lucky ring." Gabriella stated._

"_Troy had a lucky ring?" Amanda said._

"_This ring was given to Troy by Gabriella before one of his games that she couldn't attend and told him it was his lucky ring from her. Troy told us he wanted Gabriella to wear it now because he said he was getting a new lucky ring from her in a few hours." Kelsi explained as Gabriella slipped it onto her middle finger on her right hand._

"_Amanda, Maria you're next." Sharpay told them._

"_For something borrowed we decided to give you these." Maria told her handing her their box. Gabriella smiled at them._

"_The necklace is what I wore the day I married Jack." Amanda told her._

"_And the earrings are the ones I wore when I married your father." Maria finished as Sharpay helped her put them on._

"_Thank you so much. Both of you." Gabriella told them honestly._

"_Chloe, your something blue please." Chloe grinned as she pulled out a large bag. Gabriella eyed her warily as she opened it seeing the look on her face. Gabriella's jaw dropped as she opened the box._

"_What did she get you?" Sharpay asked as Chloe grinned and Gabriella closed the lid when she realized that her mom and Troy's mom was in the room. Sharpay pulled the box from Gabriella impatiently and laughed when she opened it._

"_Chloe what did you do?" Amanda turned to her daughter._

"_Let's just say that it's not exactly all for Gabriella's pleasure." Gabriella glared at Chloe who grinned and Sharpay pulled out a blue garter first._

"_That's it?" Maria asked as Chloe shook her head. Sharpay then pulled out a sexy pair of lingerie. Amanda looked at her daughter._

"_You are awful and definitely have the same kind of evil in you as Kyle." Chloe grinned at her mom showing off her Bolton smile._

"_Are you even old enough to be buying that stuff?" Sharpay asked as Chloe nodded._

"_Ok moving on, Sharpay what about the something new?" Taylor asked._

"_I'll be right back." Everyone gave each other confused looks as she left the room. Seconds later the door opened again but Sharpay didn't walk in at first. Kyle & an awake Jayden did with Sharpay following._

"_Kyle?" Gabriella looked at him completely confused as he handed Jayden to her who had a large rectangular box in his hand._

"_Present from his daddy." Gabriella took the box from her son before opening it. Inside was her old charm bracelet she gave Troy back when they split with a note attached. _

"_What is it?" Kelsi asked as Gabriella handed Kyle the note to read since she had tears in her eyes from just looking at the bracelet and holding her son._

"_Dear Gabi. I hope you're having fun with all the girls. I'm sat here still trying to figure out how to write this. Don't tell Kyle I haven't done this already because I told him I had and I did want to be alive for my wedding." Gabriella laughed. "I can't believe in just over 2 hours we will be man and wife. I'm going to be the luckiest guy in the world from then on being able to call you my wife. It feels as though we have been married for a while though. I mean it's us. We have an amazing son together already. I think I need to explain myself with this._

_This is your something new but in a way it's not entirely new. It's your old one but with some new charms added. The first new one added is a bottle. This represents the night of Kyle's party when we finally acted on our feelings and I got to be able to remember how to love you again. _

_Next is a light bulb. Every time I see you, you light up my world. Even if I'm having worst possible day just seeing you smile at me reminds me that no matter how bad life can be, as long as I have you and our son my life will be complete._

_Next is a baby rattle. Seeing you with Jayden makes me fall even more in love with you if it's possible and hopefully in the not too distant future we can give him a younger sibling or more than just one if you're up for that._

_Next is a heart. You already had a key a long time ago to my heart that has never been given back and will never be accepted if you do try and return it because you're the only one for me. You Gabriella Montez complete my heart. You and our son, along with all our friends and family make my heart complete. For 5 years my heart was near enough empty because you hold the most space in it._

_Finally the last one is a clock with both hands on 12.By midnight tonight we will be starting our life as a married couple and as the Bolton family. Midnight is also the time you really seen in my eyes as the girl I fell in love when we were younger and midnight last year you made me the happiest guy by agreeing to give me another chance with your heart. I love you Gabriella. Now and Forever. Nothing can ever stop me from doing so._

_Right I better go finish getting ready since I have already become very mushy in this letter and I'm now hoping no one else ever finds out about this letter because otherwise I'm screwed. I'll see you in a few hours Miss Montez for the very last time._

_Troy." Kyle finished as Gabriella sat there with tears falling down her face and Sharpay desperately trying to stop them before she ruined her make-up._

"_Tell Troy when you see him he is dead for making her cry and ruining her make up." Sharpay told him as Gabriella pushed her off her face and held her son tightly. _

"_Can you tell daddy mommy loves him very much too?" Kyle nodded at her as he took Jayden back and left the room._

"_Come on let's finish getting you ready and get you married to the love of your life." Taylor said as Gabriella nodded._

_It was 10.55pm and Gabriella was now stood at the back of the church waiting for the ceremony to start. _

"_You look amazing baby." Gabriella smiled as her dad appeared next to her._

"_Thanks dad." He kissed her forehead before offering her his arm and the two turned to the door._

"_You know I may have been a bit wary of Troy at first but I'm glad you're marrying him sweetheart because I know he will take care of you and my grandson." Gabriella looked at her dad with tears in her eyes._

"_I love you daddy." She hugged him before the music started and the two got ready to proceed._

_Jason and Kelsi were the first to walk down the aisle followed by Taylor and Zeke and Chad and Chloe. Kyle and Sharpay were the last ones to go down with Kyle still holding Jayden in his arms. Gabriella slowly walked down the aisle as the music played holding onto her dad not looking up scared of passing out if she saw all the people. Finally looking up her eyes locked on Troy who was standing there grinning with Kyle standing by his side with Jayden. Once Gabriella reached the alter, her father handed her off to Troy._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Troy Andrew Bolton and Gabriella Alexia Montez..." The priest started. During the rehearsal yesterday Kyle had interrupted them when asked if anyone objected proclaiming he had an unconditional dying love for Gabriella before getting hit over the head by Melissa and his mom before sinking back into his chair which had prompted Gabriella to give him a look when asked this time around._

"_I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest recited as Troy pulled Gabriella into a passionate kiss. "Ladies and gentleman I present to you the new Mr & Mrs Bolton." Breaking apart the two grinned before they made their way down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife. _

_As soon as everyone was out of the church, they all gathered in a local park opposite as they counted in the New Year. _

"_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1! Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted as Troy pulled Gabriella into another kiss while everyone else did the same but Kyle and Melissa who kept any PDA to a minimal. Plus Kyle was holding Jayden still in his arms but handed him off to Gabriella when he started screaming because of the noise of the fireworks. Gabriella held him close to her side, covering his ears with her hand while Troy wrapped his arms around the two so Jayden was more in the middle of the two. Jayden moved closer to Troy who took him in his arms and the little boy buried his head in Troy's jacket as Gabriella smiled. To Troy and Gabriella this was perfect and so to was their life._

_**End Flashback**_

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Troy asked sitting on the end of Gabriella's chair and the other boys did the same.

"Gabriella's thinking about your wedding and everything." Chloe answered as Troy smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"Does she ever not think about it? I know I don't." Gabriella smiled as the others shook their head at the two.

"You definitely spend more time thinking of other stuff." Kyle commented as Troy glared at him and the others laughed. Gabriella wasn't though. She grimaced as she bit her lip and held her hand on her stomach. "Troy?" Kyle said noticing the look on Gabriella's face. Troy turned to look at Gabriella and instantly started to worry. Chloe took Jayden from by Gabriella and thankfully being asleep the little boy didn't complain.

"I think the baby is coming." Gabriella told them as Troy stood up.

"Kyle go get Gabi's bag from under the stairs. Mom can you please call the hospital and let them know we're on our way? Chloe you take care of Jayden or let Maria, his toys and bag are under the stairs too, while Paul help me get Gabriella to the car." Troy instructed trying to keep everyone from panicking. "Everyone else meet us at the hospital. Chad can you lock the house up, Gabi's keys are on the key rack by the door." Troy and Paul managed to help Gabriella stand up but Troy saw how much pain she was in and didn't try and make her walk and instead picked her up and followed Paul while Gabriella was breathing through her contractions.

25 minutes later Troy and Gabriella had arrived at the hospital and Gabriella had been settled into a private room. Troy was holding her hand and never once let go while she was having a contraction. Right now Gabriella had just had another contraction and had been given an epidural to help her through the contractions.

"Troy?" Troy looked up and saw Gabriella's tired eyes looking at him. "Can you go and check on Jayden? I want to make sure he is ok." Troy smiled as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back." Gabriella nodded but as Troy opened the door Kyle was just about to knock. "Maybe I don't need to go after all." Gabriella smiled as Kyle walked in with Jayden in his arms.

"We guessed she would be worrying about him so I thought I would bring him now before things get any more advanced." Gabriella smiled as Troy took their son from his brother.

"I'll be back in a minute to give you guys some time alone." Troy nodded as he walked over to Gabriella.

"You want to give mommy a big hug carefully and a kiss before she has to help your brother or sister?" Troy asked as Jayden nodded. Troy held him next to Gabriella on the bed as he wrapped his small arms around her neck and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Momma give Jay baby? Gabriella nodded.

"Mommy give Jayden a baby brother or sister soon." She kissed him one last time as Troy lifted him off the bed when Kyle and their parents came in.

"Come on Jayden why don't Uncle Kyle and you go and find some things to play with." Jayden excitedly took Kyle's hand. "Good luck with everything Gabs."

"How you doing sweetie?" Maria asked kissing Gabriella's forehead as Amanda did the same.

"I'm ok." Gabriella told them as she and Troy rubbed her stomach gently.

"Your contractions bothering you? Amanda asked.

"I'm surviving." Gabriella answered smiling as they talked a few more minutes before they all wished the two of them the best of luck and would see them soon.

Finally at 8.15pm, 4 hours after being brought in, Gabriella was finally 10cm dilated and ready to deliver. Gabriella was wheeled into the delivery room while Troy went to scrub up. When Troy got there he stood at her side and offered his hand as they were instructed once again on what to do. Gabriella was in the bed trying to remember her breathing techniques from her Lamaze classes. Troy throughout kept kissing her hand and whispering sweet nothings into her ear trying to encourage her that she could do this.

"Ok Gabriella I want you to give me one big push now on three. One. Two. Three." Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand tightly as she pushed with all her strength. "Ok and again." Gabriella pushed once again and a few minutes later a cry filled the room. "It's a girl." The doctor announced as Troy cut the umbilical cord.

"She gorgeous Gabi." Troy whispered grinning proudly as Gabriella smiled and collapsed back on the bed.

"Congratulations mom and dad. She's healthy." The doctor placed the baby on Gabriella's chest as she wrapped the blanket around her.

"She's perfect Gabs." Troy told her as Gabriella kissed their daughters forehead and Troy did the same before stroking her head very gently. After a few moments Gabriella handed her to the nurse for them to clean her up.

30 minutes later and Gabriella and Troy were back in her room with their new daughter.

"I'm going to go get Jayden first and tell everyone before I tell any of the others to come in too." Troy told her as he kissed her and then their daughter before leaving the room.

Troy walked down the corridor and saw Kyle and Jayden sat on the floor playing with some of his toys.

"Troy! How are Gabriella and the baby?" Chloe asked being the first to notice him.

"Dada!" Troy smiled as he bent down to pick Jayden up.

"Gabriella is fine and so is our daughter." Troy grinned as they all cheered. "I'm going to take Jayden down first to see her before I take anyone else." Troy told them.

"Dada uncwle Kyle." Jayden held out his arms for Kyle.

"Kyle come on then too since he's tired and will be too grumpy which isn't what I need." Kyle got up and followed Troy down to Gabriella's room. "Mommy we have two visitors instead if it's ok." Troy said peaking round the door.

"Hey Gabs." Kyle smiled as he saw the little girl in Gabriella's arms. "Aww she's so tiny and precious." Kyle awed as Troy sat on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Jayden this is your little sister, Chloe Jane." Kyle gasped.

"How is that fair? He gets my name as a middle name but Chloe gets her named after her." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Baby." Jayden said touching her head softly.

"Yes a baby." Gabriella said leaning carefully over and kissing his head. Jayden then kissed Chloe-Jane's (I'm going to put Chloe – Jane so she isn't confused with the other Chloe) forehead.

"Kyle why don't you go get all the others?" Gabriella suggested as Jayden watched his sister in awe.

"Momma she pretty." Troy smiled.

"I think he's happy with her." Troy commented.

"I think so too. Jayden you going to look after your little sister?" The little boy nodded his head frantically.

"Knock, knock." Gabriella and Troy turned to the door to see their families at the door. Gabriella nodded for them to come in.

"She's amazing." Paul said as Gabriella smiled.

"You guys seriously have cute kids." Chloe commented as the others agreed.

"Thanks. Of course they are because look at their mother and their father isn't too bad" Troy smiled as Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"So does our granddaughter have a name?" Jack asked as Gabriella nodded for Troy to tell them.

"Kyle get ready to cover up." Kyle nodded as the others looked at him confused and Gabriella pushed his arm. "Everyone meet Chloe-Jane Bolton." Chloe started squealing as Kyle covered her mouth so that she wouldn't wake the sleeping baby in Gabriella's arms.

"See this is so not fair." Kyle whined.

"Grow up Kyle." Amanda scolded as Gabriella and Troy laughed at Kyle's face while they all took it in turns to hold Chloe-Jane. Troy watched on proudly that all of this was his.

After everyone had been in to see Gabriella and Chloe-Jane they had all left apart from their parents.

"Who do you want to go with tonight Jayden while daddy stays and looks after mommy and Chloe-Jane?" Troy asked as he stood with him in his arms while the others kissed Gabriella and Chloe-Jane goodbye.

"Uncwle Kyle." Troy shook his head. He really didn't get why he loved Kyle so much. He just guessed it was the same kind of weird relationship Gabriella had with him that was too strong to be broken.

"See you guys and remember this is a hospital room and you have just had a new daughter so don't get up to anything I wouldn't." Kyle cheekily warned them before he shut the door behind him quickly and left with all the others.

"He's never going to change is he?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"He never has in the 11 years I've known him so I don't think he ever will." Troy smiled as he sat on the chair next to Gabriella. "What are you doing? Kyle is right that nothing will happen but you are sleeping in this bed with me because you know I can't sleep without you holding me." Troy got up and crawled into the bed next to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest while looking over at their daughter. "Thank you Troy for making my life complete again."

"You're welcome and the same goes for you because before I met you again I lost myself and know I know who I am and what my life is worth living for. I guess we do owe my brother thanks for helping to fix our lives and brining us back together." Troy said.

"Yeah buts let's not because his head is already big enough because come on he's Kyle." The two laughed as they lay there just holding each other. What the two couldn't see was Kyle still stood there looking through the door, smiling knowing his mission was completed.

**

* * *

****A/N: It's over:( I'm so sad because I loved this story so much! Please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the whole story. I accept anon reviews too! Thanks! **


	42. AN

**Hey Everyone! I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I got 71 reviews which is the highest I have ever gotten and I'm glad you all enjoyed the story so much. Thanks to all of you, this story is even more popular than Older Guy and I never imagined any story would do as good as that. **

**I want to thank the 152 people who put this story on their favourites and the 143 who put it on their alerts. Also, to everyone who has read and mostly to each and every one of you who reviewed. I got 1238 reviews for this story which is so amazing since I had no idea what I was planning when I started this! I had approximately 207 different people review throughout the whole story. (I'm that sad I counted :P) Since there is so many I'm going to just list those who posted 15 + reviews but I'm really grateful for everyone who did review no matter how many times it was! Also to the people who have put this on 8 C2's.**

dreamer 3097

XxTinkyBlondieBellxX (Kassie)

marebear11 (Mary)

dancerlittle

kkk-double-kaekae (Kae)

ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa (Lis)

HSM.SingItAllOrNothing (Daph)

xxyou're the music in mexx (Evie)

lol925

opi-1

koalagirl07

carito06

BrazilianPrincess

Rizmu

Jayne07 (Jayne)

Chellig

ZacEfronIsHot (Stacey)

jUztafAn

Corbin's My Man

cheetalady95

Barika

Iwasallwoah

JennySaysHa

Xfortune cookieX

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x (Hui Xian)

ZanessaFan01 (Ali)

loveyoumeanitbye

z-v-love

**This story has had over 73,400 hits so far which isn't that far behind Older Guy at 87,800 hits compared to some other stories I've done. **

**I just want to say at the moment I have NO plans for a sequel or anything because I am happy with the way this story is. Thanks again and please check on my new one shot called 'Taking The Blame' and all my other stories please.**

**Luc x**

**PS I hope anyone in the UK is ok what with all the flooding and that they aren't being too affected by it all!**


End file.
